The Skater and The Artist
by JazzBox
Summary: Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? -Roxas&Naminé-
1. A New School, A New Friend, A New Enemy

**Chapter One: A New School, A New Friend, and A New Enemy**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé, and Sora x Kairi. R&R!_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts Roxas would be with Naminé right now.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the digital alarm went.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" the blonde girl shot up from her bed and her reflexes slapped the alarm clock in the process.

"Naminé, get up your going to be late for checking into you new school!" her mother yelled.

"Five more minutes!" Naminé insisted pulling the white sheets over her head as she tried to go back to sleep.

Naminé's mother pulled her blankets off of her causing Naminé to wake up again. "I'll go! I'll go!" Naminé slowly walked in the bathroom and did the usual morning routine; brush teeth, wash face, brush hair and change clothes.

When Naminé came out she was wearing a light blue dress (A/N: kind of like the one she wears in the video game but blue) with a white hooded sweater which she left unzipped. Naminé wasn't the type to dress really fancy, she didn't like to wear make up or jewelry; she just wanted to keep as simple as possible so she wouldn't stand out.

Before she went out of her room, Naminé ran back to her now empty looking dresser. A small star shaped charm was the only thing left on the dresser and Naminé took it and just gazed at it smiling. So many memories began running through Naminé's head as she stared at the charm.

**Flashback.**

_A four year old Naminé was playing in a small sandbox with a boy her age. From what Naminé recalled in her memories he had a messy dirty blonde hair, but she couldn't remember his eyes._

_"Hey Naminé since your leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd give you something," as Naminé looked up at the boy he held out a star shaped charm._

_"Wow! It's so pretty!" Naminé exclaimed receiving the present from the boy. When Naminé commented the gift the little boy's face started turning a light shade of pink._

_"My mom told me to buy it for you, and either way yellow is your favorite color…" The boy started turning many shades of red._

_"Aww! You're so sweet! I love it! Thank you!" She suddenly hugged the boy and her cheeks started turning pink too._

_"Uhhh…you're welcome. Just don't forget about me 'kay?" The boy said as she let go of him._

_"Don't say it like that!" Naminé exclaimed._

_"Huh?"_

_"We're gonna meet each other again! Promise?"_

_"Promise!" The boy said a he smiled warmly to her._

**End Flashback.**

Naminé snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mother calling. Naminé quickly stuffed her lucky charm in her pocket as she ran down the stairs. She put on her clean white tennis shoes as she ran out the door and went inside her parents' bright red dodge caravan.

After an hour of driving and boredom for Naminé, they reached their destination: Twilight High Boarding School, the school Naminé was soon to attend as a sophomore. Naminé and her family had just moved back to Twilight Town a week ago. She used to live here until she was about four years old when she moved to Destiny Islands. Now Naminé is fifteen she has moved back to her hometown.

"Naminé let's go to the office and check in, your father will put all your belongings in your dorm room, okay?"

"Okay," Naminé agreed. As her father drove off she and her mother walked into the office to meet the principal.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So Naminé, here's your schedule and the keys to your dorm room. I hope you make new friends and enjoy in here at Twilight High," the principal smiled.

Naminé nodded her head and took the items, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Naminé walked out of the school building with her mother and looked at her, "I hope you don't cause any trouble here okay," Her mother said, "I'll miss you, we'll try to visit as much as we can," her mom began walking towards the car as her dad drove in.

"I'll miss you too, bye mom." Naminé said as her mom walked away. She kept waving goodbye to her parents until the car was nowhere in sight.

Naminé sighed, _'How am I going to survi_ve?' she asked herself.

She began walking around the school, and Naminé thought she would go and find her dorm room later. As she was giving herself a tour and peeking into the classes every now and then, Naminé started thinking.

'_Now that I'm in Twilight Town again, I wonder if I'll find him_…' she thought. _'Yeah right! He probably forgot! I mean, I can't believe I actually forgot his name! But it was pretty far back…' _

As she was lost in her own thoughts walking around, Naminé came across a corner in the hall way. When she was about to turn…BANG! She bumped into to someone knocking her back to reality.

"Owww…that hurt…" a voice said. Naminé looked up to see a blonde boy who looked about her age with messy and gravity defying hair. He was wearing the school uniform (A/N: for boys obviously) which consisted of a white golf shirt, navy blue pants, and a neck tie to match. But, what she noticed the most was his deep cerulean eyes. They reminded her of the ocean that seemed to go on forever at Destiny Islands.

The boy then stood up, "Hey are you alright? Sorry about that. Here let me help you up," he gave his hand to help her up, but Naminé wasn't the type to let these kind of things go, even _with_ an apology.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!" Naminé yelled, but not loud enough to interrupt the classes beside them. "Jeez… some people…" (A/N: very OOC for Naminé, I know…)

"Well _SORRY _for apologizing then! I was in a hurry!" he yelled back in the same manner.

"Still, that doesn't give you any excuses to knock me down!"

"Like I said, I was in a hurry!"

"And like _I _said, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Naminé snapped back.

The boy looked at his watch and had a panicking expression on his face, "Look, I don't have time for this!" he pushed Naminé aside and ran past her. She watched as he ran away with an angry expression.

"Hmph! How rude!" Naminé huffed with her arms crossed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé was at the school and still continued walking around. As soon as the clock hit 3:00, the bell rang and mad rush of students passed by not noticing the blonde girl. When they were all gone Naminé felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling auburn haired girl with violet colored eyes.

"Hi! I've never seen you here before. Are you the new? By the way, I'm Kairi!" (A/N: So forward huh?)

"Yeah, I'm Naminé," Naminé felt like she could trust Kairi, she really seemed like a nice person, "Umm…Kairi can you help me out? I'm kinda lost…" she admitted.

"Yeah, no problem! I can show you exactly where everything is."

"Thanks a lot."

"Well, first of all did you check in with the office?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I got my schedule and everything."

"Oh, can I see!" Naminé took a folded piece of paper handed over. Kairi quickly scanned through the schedule and smiled, "Looks like I'm in your English, Science, History, and Gym class. For your Math you have Selphie and Tidus. And you have Roxas in all your classes! He's kind of quiet, but he's really nice once you get to know him."

"Who are Roxas, Selphie, and Tidus?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to them and the rest tomorrow!" Kairi replied, "How about I show you your dorm room, that's in a different building."

"Oh okay." Naminé replied.

"Your dorm room number is 203, that's easy to find."

Kairi pointed things out before getting to the dormitory, like the cafeteria and the gymnasium. When they walked inside the building Naminé noticed both boys and girls inside.

"Hey Kairi, I thought boarding schools have separate dormitories for the girls and guys."

"Yeah, but the boys' building burnt down because of a bad wire or something three months ago during class so no one got hurt. The girls' dorm had a bunch of extra rooms so they decided they stay here until they raise money, so that's probably gonna take forever. But don't worry all the boys' and girls' rooms are seperate," Kairi laughed.

As they continued to walk around, they quickly found Naminé's room. "Here it is, if you need some help my room number is 216 down the hall," Kairi pointed out.

"Thanks a lot Kairi! See you tomorrow at school," Naminé said as she entered in the room.

Inside she found all her bags and boxes on the floor. Naminé didn't own too many things so it took her about an hour to put away most of her stuff in the closet and dresser. Afterward she looked out the window; the view was beautiful, especially the sunset. It reminded her of her childhood here in Twilight Town.

Naminé took out her sketchbook and pencil inside her backpack, which was beside the bed which she claimed as her own. She did an amazing quick sketch of the city, including the people she saw walking around it. Suddenly when Naminé was about to finish up, the door opened.

"What the?" a boy said dropping his bag and skateboard.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room!" Naminé yelled. She quickly recognized that the boy was the one from earlier in the morning.

"_YOUR_ ROOM! This is _my_ room!" the boy snapped back pointing at himself.

"Well I'm supposed to be here. See!" Naminé quickly showed him her papers. As the boy read the papers he ran his left hand through his messy hair in frustration.

"I was supposed to get my new roommate today…b-but you're a _girl_!" he stated as he continued scratching his head.

"This _cannot _be happening to me!" Naminé said in frustration.

"This _has_ to be a mistake! Let's go to the principal and, I'm sure he can work this out." he suggested pacing around the room.

"Alright, let's go then." Naminé said getting ready to walk out the room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"B-but sir! You can't be serious!" The boy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but your room is the only one available and it's against the rules to have three to a room," the principal stated firmly.

"But umm…principal Kiyoshi! Can't you bend the rules a little?" Naminé asked.

"I would've, but there is not enough room for three students," the principal replied.

"Fine…" Naminé and the boy said in defeat, and then they walked out the door.

As they reached the room they both sighed in disappointment.

"Of all the people, why am I stuck with you!" Naminé whined.

The boy just sighed again; he was too tired to even argue back anymore.

"I'm using the bathroom to change." Naminé grabbed a few clothes in her closet and stepped in to the bathroom.

"Don't come out until I'm done changing to 'kay?" the boy said, loud enough for her to hear through the door.

"Ugh! Like I would!" Naminé said in disgust.

She wore pale blue pajamas with white polka dots. When Naminé opened the door slightly to go outside, her face became many shades of red. Naminé saw the guy shirtless. He had a good built, Naminé had to admit he was hot. Naminé closed the door quickly, but quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"Oh my gosh!" she looked at herself in the mirror and her face was beet red. She tried to take away the memory by washing her face in cold water. "_Bad Naminé, bad!_"she thought. Naminé wasbrought back into reality when the boy called her out.

"You can come out now, I'm done." When Naminé opened the door this time he was already going in his bed. He eyed her suspiciously when he saw her flushed face, by he decided to shrug it off.

Naminé closed the light and went in her bed, when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, I never got your name."

"It's Ro…" he was already going into deep sleep.

"_I guess I have to figure out his name tomorrow_," Naminé thought as she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Well, what do think! This is my first actual fanfic so don't be so mean… Heehee I bet you already know what the guy's name is (unless your really slow jks.). Naminé and a few others are going to be very OOC or else the story line won't match, and I didn't fell like making a Sora x Kairi the main couple like always so ya…Well anyways review please! XD


	2. Class Introductions

**Chapter Two: Class Introductions**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi_

**Thanx to Twilightwing, premium-heart, Chained Angel, Miko102 for reviewing! You people are awesome!**

**Disclaimer:** This story would be a reality if I did.

_

* * *

Naminé closed the light and went in her bed, when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, I never got your name." _

"_It's Ro…" he was already going into deep sleep._

"_I guess I have to figure out his name tomorrow," Naminé thought as she went into a deep slumber._

_

* * *

_"Naminé?" a little boy said. 

"Yeah?" the little version of Naminé lifted her head to look at the boy's face, but it was a blur when she saw him.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked with a sad expression.

"I do…your name is…is…" Naminé tried her hardest to remember, but the name wouldn't come back to her.

"I knew it, you were going to break our promise…" the boy turned around and started walking away. Naminé tried running after him but she couldn't catch up.

"Wait! I do remember, it's-"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock went off.

"Damn, I was just to find out too," Naminé turned her head to read the time, "8:20…CRAP! I only have twenty minutes to get ready!"

She cleaned up and put on her school uniform which her parents bought for her a few weeks before she moved into Twilight High. It was a white blouse with a blue plaid skirt, and a matching navy blue tie. Her navy blue socks were right below her knees and she wore dark brown dress shoes. She grabbed her white back pack and ran to school.

When she got to her locker to grab her books she looked at her watch, "_Okay I have seven minutes to get to class, good,_" she thought. When she closed her locker she saw Kairi running up to her with two boys following behind.

One had chocolate brown hair with blue eyes; Naminé had to admit he was kind of cute, not hot, but kind of like when you see a puppy and you say 'Aww…it's so cute!' kind of way. And the other boy was…

"YOU!" The blonde boy and Naminé yelled in unison, pointing at each other like in the movies.

"And here I thought I was going to get some relief at school," the boy said sarcastically.

"Why you…" Naminé had her fist clenched and was about to burst until Kairi stepped in.

"So I guess you already met Roxas! This is Sora, they're cousins," Kairi intervened hoping to stop the fight.

"Hi, so your Naminé right?" the brown haired boy cheerfully greeted.

"Yeah, at least your way nicer than this guy here," Naminé said pointing at Roxas.

"I have a name you know!" Roxas yelled.

"What! You wanna start something!" Naminé snapped back.

"Uh, Sora! Help me out here!" Kairi said trying to hold down her new friend.

"Right! Roxas, you shouldn't be fighting with a girl! And either way its five minutes till History class and Ms.Tsuyoshi will be really mad if you're late again!" Sora exclaimed holding down his blonde cousin.

"Fine!" Roxas said as Sora let go.

"You too Naminé!" Kairi said.

"Fine!" Naminé did the same as they walking towards History class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As the four students reached class Sora, Kairi, and Roxas took their seats, leaving Naminé at the door.

"Umm…" Naminé tried to get the teacher's attention at the door and soon got it.

"Hello there, I'm Ms.Tsuyoshi. You must be the new student."

"Yes, I'm Naminé," she said, Naminé was usually shy, but went crazy on people like Roxas. She had what you called a split personality.

"Nice to meet you," Ms.Tsuyoshi smiled, "Class we have a new student, her name is Naminé. Please take the empty seat beside Roxas. He's the one with the spiky blonde hair."

"Oh, I know…" Naminé stated a bit darkly. As she was walking towards her seat, heard whispers and winks from the guys and glares from the girls. Naminé nervously sat at her assigned seat, "_What is wrong with these people!_" she thought.

Naminé felt someone nudge her from the side. She turned to see Kairi, "Hey!"

"Hehe, looks like female population of this class officially hate you!" Kairi whispered.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Naminé whispered back.

"Sitting beside Roxas is what you did. Haha!" Sora laughed from behind Kairi.

"What's so great about sitting beside him?" Naminé said dryly.

"Hey!" Roxas interrupted.

"You see Roxas, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon are proclaimed the hottest guys in the whole school from the girls," Kairi laughed, "You could say Tidus and Hayner are too, but they're more like second raters! Hehe."

"Who are Riku, Cloud, Leon, Tidus and Hayner?" Naminé asked.

"Well Cloud and Leon are seniors and we don't really interact with them," Sora stated.

"The rest you'll meet them at lunch, except for Tidus who you'll see at next period in English," Kairi added.

Naminé just nodded her head pretending she got every piece of information from the two, "_This school is too confusing,_" she thought.

"Class, please quiet down or else I'll double the assignment tonight's homework!" The teacher intervened. The class quickly shushed and listened to the lesson with a few whispers every now and then.

Class soon ended with a sigh of relief from every student in the class when the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys later at lunch!" Sora waved goodbye walking away from his group of friends.

"Bye Sora!" Kairi waved off too.

Naminé at this point could totally tell what was going on and at instinct decided to ask Roxas, "Do those two like each other or something?"

"Yeah, but they won't admit it," Roxas replied.

"I see…" Naminé said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kairi asked as she walked towards them.

"N-nothing!" the said in unison.

**xxx xxx xxx**

They soon reached English class where Naminé had to sit beside a brunette haired girl, "Hiya! I'm Selphie!"

"Oh, I'm Naminé. Kairi told me about you."

"So your Kairi's new buddy," Selphie smiled.

"Hey who's the new girl?" A blonde boy said butting in from behind Selphie.

"Naminé this is Tidus. Tidus meet Naminé!" Selphie said hyperly.

"Nice to meet new people!" Tidus said grabbing Naminé's hand and shaking it kind of vigorously.

"Just ignore them, they're always like this!" Kairi laughed. She was sitting beside Tidus.

"Yup! And I'm proud to be this way!" Selphie smiled and Tidus was nodding in agreement.

Naminé soon claimed that these two to be officially sugar high. Naminé had a pretty entertaining class except for the homework.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The bell rang signaling that it was third period. Tidus parted ways since it was geography class for him. The rest had Science, where Naminé had to introduce herself for the third time, but in this class she was allowed to sit beside anyone. The only spot left was in between some blonde guy and Roxas. Naminé sighed for the fact Roxas was there, but still sat at the spot.

"Hey new girl, I'm Seifer," the boy introduced giving his hand, which Naminé took as a signal to shake his hand.

"Hi…I'm Naminé…" she said shaking his hand, Naminé had to admit there was something suspicious about this guy.

Roxas began mumbling a few words and glared at Seifer, who just smirked back. Naminé was confused by this gesture but she left it alone and listened to the rest of lesson.

The time quickly flied by and the bell rang signaling the students that it was lunch time.

* * *

That's my second chapter! I know it was boring and a bit shorter than the last, but believe me I'll try to make up for in the third chapter. The next chapter's name is _Lunch Time!_ Where I'll try to introduce as much people as I can… Anyways review please or I'll update more slowly! lmao...XD 


	3. Lunch Time!

**Chapter Three: Lunch Time!**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I was just joking about the slowly updating thing (I didn't think you'd take it seriously though O-O), but I am kinda losing my insperation so I might plan on only doing weekly updates 'kay. And I do still have school to worry about to so don't rush me or else the chapters will end up like crap! lol...

**Disclaimer:** Tetsuya Nomura and Disney's the one who own KH right?

* * *

"_Hey new girl, I'm Seifer," the boy introduced giving his hand, which Naminé took as a signal to shake his hand._

"_Hi…I'm Naminé…" she said shaking his hand, but Naminé had to admit there was something suspicious about this guy._

_Roxas began mumbling a few words and glared at Seifer, who just smirked back. Naminé was confused by this gesture but she left it alone and listened to the rest of lesson._

_The time quickly flied by and the bell rang signaling the students that it was lunch time.  
__

* * *

_

"Finally! Lunch time!" Selphie jumped for joy. 

"I have to put my books away first. I'll meet you guys later," Naminé said hugging her books.

"Me too," Roxas stated already waving goodbye.

"I see…so you want to have some _alone_ time with Naminé while were gone huh?" Selphie teased.

"WHAT?" Roxas yelled, with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "Can't you see I _actually _have some books to put away!" he said holding his text books in front of Selphie's face.

"Sure…I bet you got your books out on purpose," Selphie smirked.

"Anyways," Kairi laughed, "Meet you two at the cafeteria!" Kairi said walking away with Selphie.

As Naminé was walking towards her locker she noticed Roxas was following behind.

"Is your locker near mine too?" she asked sighing as if she already knew the answer.

"Apparently, yes it is." Roxas answered in a sarcastic manner. Naminé just glared at him as she put away her belongings.

When Naminé was finished putting her books away, she noticedSeifer was leaning against a locker beside hers.

"Hey, Naminé watcha up to?" he asked smirking.

"Putting my books away…" she answered with a questioning look.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," he said trying to act all _cool_ and what not.

Roxas pretended to put his things away as he ease dropped on the conversation and tried to glance every now and then to see the situation.

"Uhh…sorry but your not my type," Naminé said walking away.

"C'mon this Friday," he begged.

"Leave her alone!" Roxas interrupted, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww…Roxas likes her too?" Seifer cooed.

"Eeww…me, like her? My ass!" Roxas stated.

"Really, or is it that she doesn't just like you?" Seifer teased.

"Yeah, I don't like him," Naminé stepped up.

"Haha!" Seifer laughed triumphantly.

"And I definitely _hate_ you!" she continued pointing at Seifer.

"Burn!" Roxas laughed.

"I'll get you both for this, believe me!" Seifer said darkly as he walked away.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas and Naminé just walked togetherin silencetowards the cafeteria. Not like awkward silence kind of way, quiet like the when you just happen to go the same way with a stranger. When Naminé walked into the cafeteria, she was amazed. There were so many students, way more that her old school at least.

"Naminé! Roxas! Over here!" someone yelled. Naminé quickly recognized this at Selphie's voice. Roxas and Naminé quickly got their horrific cafeteria food, and then walked to their friends' table.

"Hey everyone, this is Naminé!" Kairi introduced.

"I'm Riku," A long platinum colored hair boy greeted.

"Hayner," another boy with light blonde hair like Naminé's introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olette,"a polite girl with brunette hair said.

"I'm Pence," a short chubby dark brown haired boy with a camera greeted.

"I'm Wakka!" a tall boy with orange hair that seemed to defy gravity called out from the back.

"And I know you already met Tidus, Selphie, Roxas, Kairi and me," Sora smiled.

"Wow, that's a lot of names to remember," Naminé laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll remember them pretty quick," Riku assured.

When Naminé sat down, she notice on the left side of the table was where her new guy friends sat and the girls sat on the right.

"Hey, do any of you know what's going on between Roxas and Seifer?" Naminé asked.

"Oh, so you've already seen them two in their cat and dog mode?" Olette asked.

Naminé nodded, "I guess you could call it that."

"Well, they've been like since forever," Selphie laughed, "anyways, what happened between you and you know who in the hallway?"

"Huh? What?" Olette didn't know what was happening.

"Roxas," Kairi stated plainly.

"Oooh…something going on between you and Roxas or something?" Olette was now getting curious, "and how did you know Seifer anyway?'

"I see a love triangle!" Selphie teased while clapping her hands.

At this point Naminé turned from pink to red, "_These people are crazy!_" Naminé thought, "Yuck! Why would I like him anyways!" she said a little too loudly. Soon the boys started joining into the conversation.

"Huh? What? Naminé likes somebody?" Sora said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she likes Roxas!" Selphie answered.

"WHAT!" Roxas and Naminé yelled in unison.

"Wow! Naminé already found someone on her first day!" Tidus teased.

"You people are nuts, I tell you!" Naminé's face was turning redder by the minute.

"Do, you feel the same way Roxas? I mean Kairi and Selphie told us you two were alone together!" Riku was laughing his head off.

"W-what?" Roxas' face was the same color as Naminé's now.

"Aww…their such cute couple!" Hayner laughed.

"You too? So much for a friend!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas had to get out of this somehow, and then he just happened to blurt it out, "Sora and Kairi are going out!"

"WHAT!" everybody on their table said in unison, including Sora and Kairi.

"_I'm so sorry Sora! But I had too…either way it's pay back for what Kairi did to me here!_" Roxas thought.

Now everyone was making fun of the two of them instead of the blondes.

"Roxas! I'll kill you!" Sora yelled raising a fist.

Naminé and Roxas sighed in relief now that the tables had turned.

"Wow, seriously! I knew you two were going to be together!" Selphie squealed.

"Roxas was lying! Believe me!" Kairi yelled.

"You two are like the perfect couple!"Pence laughed.

"Sora, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Riku pouted.

"I'm not going out with her, if I was then I'd be more proud of it wouldn't I?" Sora snapped back.

"So you admitted! You really do like Kairi!" Wakka laughed.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Sora was lost for words; his pink face was now as red as a cherry.

"Sora, is this true?" Olette asked.

"_This is gonna be a long day…_" Naminé sighed as a faint smile appeared on her face.

* * *

So what do think? Seifer is soo evil…he is Roxas' rival in KH2 so ya…Anyways review please! (Sorry Onee-san about the Roxas vs. Seifer for Naminé thing!) XP 


	4. Roxie and Namie

**Chapter Four: Roxie and Namie**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner dammit!

* * *

"_Sora, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Riku pouted._

"_I'm not going out with her, if I was then I'd be more proud of it wouldn't I?" Sora snapped back._

"_So you admitted! You really do like Kairi!" Wakka laughed._

"_Ummm…uhhh…" Sora was lost for words; his pink face was now as red as a cherry._

"_Sora, is this true?" Olette asked._

"_This is gonna be a long day…" Naminé sighed as a faint smile appeared on her face.

* * *

_

The lunch bell had just rung and Roxas and Naminé were happy the torture had ended. As for Roxas' punishment he got a one really hard punch on the arm from Sora. 

Fourth period had just started and it was math class, and today's lesson was on measurement; Naminé's worst subject.

"Selphie, I don't get any of this!" Naminé whispered.

"You think I do!" Selphie whispered back, "Ask Roxas, he probably might know a thing or two."

"Me asking _him_! Are you crazy!" Naminé said a little too loudly causing a chain of shushes from the other students.

"How about I help you," someone said from the left side of Naminé.

"Seifer, what do you want?" she asked dryly.

"Well, I know was a jerk at lunch. So I was thinking, can we please start over?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that only a few girls could resist.

"Fine! I need help with this anyway…" Naminé sighed in defeat rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" Seifer smiled, "See, in this question you have to multiply x with the height before you calculate this, to get the solution," he pointed out (A/N: I just made up something random because I suck at math! XD).

"Ohh…I see…" Naminé smiled, she finally was starting to understand it now.

From the back Roxas could see it all, "_Grr…what am I getting so worked up for? Seifer can have her for all I care. She's nothing like her…_" he thought.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon the bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. For Naminé it was gym class. She walked with Selphie towards the girls' change room where she would change into her gym attire.

When Naminé finished changing, she was wearing a grey t-shirt with the school logo and black shorts that way were above her knees.

"Umm…do the shorts have to be this high?" Naminé complained.

"Yeah, I agree with Naminé," Kairi saidin her attempt to make her shorts seem longer.

"Aww…I kind of like them, and they look great on you Namie!" Selphie smiled, twirling around.

"So my nickname is 'Namie' now?" Naminé questioned raising an eye brow.

"Don't worry Roxas has a lot of nicknames too!" Kairi laughed, "Selphie and Yuffie always do this when they think your original name doesn't suite you."

"Who's Yuffie?" Naminé asked.

"Yuffie's a senior. She's kind of like an older sister type to Roxas," Kairi replied.

"And if you're still wondering about the nicknames, I dubbed Roxas, BHK and Yuffie calls him Roxie!" Selphie smiled.

"Roxie?" Naminé thought she was going to die of laughter, until Kairi said they were going to get in trouble if they were late for Mr.Takeru's class.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Gym class in Twilight High was co-ed and unfortunately for Naminé all her sophomore buddies were there and are probably going to make fun of her and Roxas one way or another.

"Okay class, cross country will be starting soon, so I want you to run laps around the football field until class is over," The teacher yelled.

The class groaned and began running laps as soon as the teacher blew the whistle. When Naminé was running, she was with Kairi and Selphie, while her guy friends were up front (A/N: Roxas, Sora, and Tidus) .

"So Naminé, you never told us who you roommate was," Kairi said looking at blonde girl.

"Yeah Namie, tell us!" Selphie asked.

"Can you please drop the nickname?" Naminé asked rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine! Just tell us who it is though!" Selphie said.

"My roommate… it's… umm…" Naminé stalled, "_Think Naminé! Think! You'll never live it down if they find out its Roxas!_" she thought, "It's a senior," Naminé lied.

"Really? What's her name?" Selphie asked.

"I-I don't remember!" Naminé stuttered.

"That's too bad," Kairi pouted.

In front Roxas, Sora, and Tidus were having a similar conversation.

"So who is he?" Sora asked.

"_If I say it's Naminé, I know I'm never gonna live it down! That's a fact!_" Roxas thought, "Uh, it's a new kid in ninth grade," he lied, "_These two are to stupid to asked for the details. Score 1 for Roxas!_"

"Oh really?" Tidus wondered, "What's his name?"

"_DAMN!_" he yelled at himself, "You probably don't know him!" Roxas laughed nervously.

"Oh okay," Sora said, with astill wondering look on his face. Roxas just sighed in relief.

Class ended with all the students lying down on the ground and panting for air, or leaning on a wall and panting for air.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé quickly changed clothes and headed to her most favorite class ever; art (A/N: That's my favorite subject too! XD).

She took her seat at the back of the class and sighed in relief, "_Yes, one class with out him!_"

Soon the door creeked open, "Hi?" Roxas greeted nervously at the front of the class.

"_DAMN IT!_" Naminé cussed silently in her thoughts.

"Mr.Hikari, late again! Please take the empty seat beside the new girl and don't make anymore interruptions!" the teacher sighed.

Roxas took his seat and glared at Naminé along the way. Naminé complimented this gesture by doing the same.

"Okay class, for today's lesson you must sketch yourself doing your favorite hobby," the teacher instructed, "Begin!"

Naminé took the piece of paper in front of her and began to draw. It was starting to shape up in to a portrait of her drawing. The picture her drawing drew was an unfinished sketch of the boy in her childhood, but you couldn't really notice it from a far.

Naminé was somewhat proud of what she drew. Since she finished early, she decided to peek over to see what Roxas was drawing. It was a picture of him skateboarding. Naminé to admit he was pretty good at sketching.

Roxas also finished early and decided to look over at Naminé's sketch, "A picture of you drawing huh?"

"What! Got a problem with it _Roxie_?" Naminé for some reason took it as an insult.

"Hey! Who told you that?" Roxas yelled looking around.

"Mr.Hikari, please stop flirting and sit down quietly," the teacher told. A few snickers and giggles could be heard across the room as Roxas' cheeks began turning a light shade of pink.

**xxx xxx xxx**

School was over for the day and Naminé went over to her locker to grab some books for tonight's homework, and boy did she have a _lot_ of text books. When Naminé closed her locker, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Here let me help you!" a boy apologized.

Naminé didn't really take notice to see who it was and continued to pick up her books, andshe accidentally touched the boy's hand on the last book. Naminé's began blushing, she looked up to see his face, "You…" she glared.

"At least hold off on the arguments until after I help you," Roxas smiled.

Naminé didn't know why, but she liked his smile, it seemed so familiar…

"Fine!" she agreed turning her face the other way so he wouldn't see her blushing.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas suggested he would carry half her books so it would be easier for her. On the way to the dormitory, there was an awkward silence between them, but Roxas tried to break it.

"Soo…I was wondering…" he said as a blush crept on to his cheeks, "If we could, you know… start ov–" Roxas was cut off.

"Hey you love birds, wait up!" Olette yelled with Kairi and Selphie walking beside the brunette girl, causing Naminé and Roxas to jump a little.

Naminé quickly looked at Roxas, "Quick! Gimme my books and get to the room before I do, so they don't suspect anything!" Roxas gave a quick nod and handed her books over before running off.

"Hey Naminé, wasn't that Roxas just now?" Selphie wondered as the three girls caught up to her.

"NO! I-I mean, _no_ way he would wanna walk with me! I mean the guy's a complete dope!" Naminé lied nervously.

"Oh okay. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we see Naminé's room?" Selphie leaped.

"Yeah!" Kairi and Olette agreed running off.

"No, you can't-" but the other girls were already to far ahead to hear Naminé.

**xxx xxx xxx**

When they got to the room Naminé tried to make excuses.

"But the room's messy!"

"You should see Sora and Hayner's room if you want messy!" Kairi laughed.

"Fine!" Naminé gave up, "HEAR THAT, WE'RE GOING INSIDE THE ROOM!" she yelled.

Inside Roxas was panicking to find a hiding place. He _could_ jump out the window, but they were in the fifth floor. "_Crap! Where am I gonna hide!_" Roxas thought.

"WE ARE OPENING THE DOOR NOW!" Naminé yelled, "_I hope you found a hiding place or were screwed!_"

Roxas chose a random hiding place and literally jumped the closet. When Naminé went in she began frantically looking around the place to make sure Roxas was well hidden. Naminé opened her closet to see Roxas there waving at her.

"What are you doing here! Couldn't you hide in your own closet!" she whispered fiercely. Roxas was about to answer until Selphie began talking.

"Naminé, are you okay?" Selphie asked raising an eye brow.

Naminé quickly closed the closet, "Oww!" Roxas yelped.

"What was that?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Naminé laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured.

"Well anyways, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday!" Olette said.

"Sure! Okay, bye! I'm busy so see you tomorrow!" Naminé shoved her friends out the door and sighed, "That was _too_ close…"

"Tell me about it!" Roxas laughed as he was trying to untangle himself from the clothes and bags.

Naminé fell on her bed and began laughing along with Roxas.

* * *

What do you think? Hehe! Anyways, please Review! XD 


	5. Dance Dance Revolution!

**Chapter Five: Dance Dance Revolution**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N: **After some thinking and stuff, I thought of changing the rating to teen because of very, very minor language in the past chapters so yeah... anyways hope you enjoy reading and thanks for all the reviews you guys are great!

**Disclaimer:** I am an eighth grader who only owns the story line...sadly…T-T

* * *

_Naminé quickly closed the closet, "Oww!" Roxas yelped._

"_What was that?" Kairi asked._

"_Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Naminé laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured._

"_Well anyways, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday!" Olette said._

"_Sure! Okay, bye! I'm busy so see you tomorrow!" Naminé shoved her friends out the door and sighed, "That was too close…"_

"_Tell me about it!" Roxas laughed trying to untangle himself from the clothes and bags._

_Naminé fell on her bed and began laughing with Roxas.

* * *

_

The bell rang signaling the students that school was over for the week. It was Friday, the day when all your stress would be relieved until Monday came again...sadly.

"So, what time do we meet?" Naminé asked.

"4:00 at the school gates. Olette will be the one driving," Kairi replied.

So the four girls waved goodbye to each other and parted ways until later on.

**xxx xxx xxx**

In the dormitory, Naminé noticed Roxas' bag was there but he wasn't.

"_His bag is here, so where could he be? Oh well, not my problem._" she thought.

Naminé looked in her closet and picked out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said _wave_ over a white sweater (A/N: Naminé's name means wave so I thought why not have that written on her shirt XP). She also wore a white skirt that went right above her knees and dark blue socks to match.

She went to her dresser and took out her star shaped good luck charm. "I could never forget this!" Naminé smiled as she put the item away in her white side bag that she wore. She quickly glanced at the clock which read 3:50 before putting on her shoes and running out the door.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé quickly spotted her friends and waved as she ran towards them. They waved back and quickly greeted each other before getting in the car and driving towards the mall.

When they reached their destination point Selphie was already jumping around, "Let's go to Blue Notes first!" Selphie squealed. They all agreed as the followed the hyper brown haired girl.

"How can she be like that?" Naminé asked watching the girl jump from place to place as they walked towards the store.

"This is what you call the after math of eating anything that contains trace amounts of sugar…" Kairi sighed as she watched Selphie earn attention from the people in the surrounding area.

When the girls got to the store they all bought a t-shirts that were on sale while Selphie bought like a truckload.

"Selphie, don't just grab anything you see! You won't have enough money left for the other stores. And were not lending you money again, because you haven't paid us back yet!" Olette warned.

"Fine, fine!" Selphie began putting away a few clothes before she paid.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The four girls went through many stores and other little accessory shops. When they got to American Eagle Outfitters, Naminé decided to sit this one out because she was too tired from walking.

"We'll meet you later outside!" Kairi waved goodbye.

"Yeah, okay," Naminé said doing the same.

Naminé sat down on a bench, but soon got even more tired of waiting for the three and decided to walk around. She soon decided to buy herself ice cream or a popsicle while she waited for her friends to be done because she knew they were going to take forever like in the last few stores they went through.

As she was trying to find the nearest ice cream parlor, she noticed someone ahead who looked very familiar.

"Roxas?" she called out.

The guy turned around and did the same, "Naminé?"

"What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

"Well, I just got out of a repair shop to pick up my skateboard," he showed her.

"I'm shopping with Kairi, Selphie, and Olette,"

"Oh, so where are they then?"

"Uhh…I got kinda tired of Selphie dragging us around from store to store, so I decided to buy some ice cream or something while I waited,"

"I see… hey want some popsicles? There's this really awesome flavor you gotta try, my treat!" Roxas smiled.

"If it means you paying, I'm in!" Naminé agreed.

Naminé didn't know why but Roxas was a lot nicer today. Maybe it was because she didn't have any arguments with the blonde earlier. Naminé just shrugged it off and continued walking beside Roxas.

When they both reached the ice cream parlor Roxas began ordering.

"Two Sea Salt Ice please!" Roxas said. The girl who worked there handed them the popsicles and Roxas paid.

"Wow! Sea Salt Ice, I haven't eaten one since I was four!" Naminé gasped childishly.

"So you've been here before? Because Sea Salt Ice is Twilight Town's specialty and they only sell it at the stores here," Roxas asked as the two took a they took a seat together at a near by table.

"Been here," Naminé laughed, "I used to live here until I moved. But now my family wanted to come back so here I am again!" she said as she took another lick at the ice cream bar.

"That's cool!" Roxas smiled.

Naminé and Roxas were finally having a decent conversation that didn't include and screaming and yelling for once, until they were interrupted by someone calling them out.

"Hey Naminé were looking all over for y-…_I see_… so you were having some quality time with BHK huh?" Selphie's grin grew wider.

"No! I just happened to see him, and he suggested buying some ice cream for me that's all!" Naminé snapped back.

"That's all? Looks like a date to me!" Selphie continued to tease.

"We're not dating! It was a coincidence!" Naminé argued back.

"Hey what's happening?" Olette asked as they finally caught up to the quick Selphie.

"They're on a date! Aren't they cute?" Selphie squealed pointing at the blondes.

"WE ARE NOT, I repeat, **NOT** ON A DATE!" Roxas yelled causing their group to get kicked out of the shop.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"See, it's all your fault Selphie!" Naminé accused pointing at the brunette.

"Well it's not my fault I caught you two lovebirds on your _date_!" Selphie joked.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Roxas and Naminé yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay! But you two look just as good as a couple as Sora and Kairi…" Selphie laughed.

"I told you I don't like Sora that way!" Kairi blushed.

"Fine! But I still get to make fun of Hayner and Olette, right?" Selphie grinned.

"How do you _know_ all of this!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Hehe…just some rumors I heard going on lately…" they all just shook their heads side to side.

"Hey guy! Look, it's an arcade!" Olette pointed out.

"Yeah, let's play DDR!" Selphie leaped for joy.

"What's DDR?" Naminé asked.

"You never heard of Dance Dance Revolution?" they all gasped in horror, including Roxas.

"Naminé, you seriously gotta get out more…" Kairi sighed.

"Or at least play more video games," Roxas added.

"Oh well, let's get inside already! We'll show you how to play, don't worry!" Selphie assured before running in.

When they got inside, they saw all their friends; Sora, Riku, Tidus, Hayner, Pence, and Wakka.

"Hey guys, how did you get here?" Roxas asked.

"Well, me, Riku, Hayner and Pence decided to go and check out knew video games and we just met Tidus and Wakka when we went in the arcade," Sora replied.

"Small world huh?" Pence laughed.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Roxas pouted.

"You said you were getting your skateboard fixed," Hayner replied.

"Enough small talk, we have to show Naminé how cool it is to play DDR!" Selphie said waving her arms like it was the end of the world.

"Alright! I am so gonna kick you your butt this time Tidus!" Hayner smirked.

"Suure...that's what you said last week when we play at the mall…" Tidus said with an over inflated ego.

"Whatever, all I know is I'm playing first!" Olette said hopping on the pad.

"Me too!" Selphie went on the other one.

"Standard or heavy?" Olette asked knowing the answer.

"Heavy!" Selphie jumped up and down.

The two girls danced to the song Speed over Beethoven. Olette got a score of B while Selphie's hyperness got her an A, but was soon defeated by Hayner in the song Cartoon Heroes. Kairi and Sora dance to the song 'Look at Us' in Challenge mode, causing the others to begin giggling in the background for song Kairi and Sora said they _randomly_ chose.

They all had fun playing with Naminé still watching them because she said she wasn't ready yet. Soon it was down to the best two; Sora and Roxas.

"Heavy and the song is Sakura! Loser has to cough up twenty munny!" Sora smirked with his arms crossed.

"You're on!" Roxas smirked back.

They two played intensely, getting mostly perfects and hardly any boos, but in the end Roxas was victorious (A/N: Descriptive wasn't it? XD).

"Yeah! I'm the DDR master! Now pay up Sora," Roxas smiled triumphantly.

"Fine…jeez…" Sora took out his wallet and handed a twenty munny bill to his cousin.

"Hey, umm…can I play now I'm kinda getting bored just watching you all play…" Naminé asked.

"Sure, it's fun!" Sora got of the machine giving Naminé a turn.

"Okay, what song?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh…how about that Paranoia survivor Max 290 song," she replied looking at the red colored words.

"Suure…whatever you say…" Roxas said already knowing the difficulty of the song.

"Okay then," Naminé pressed the button to start the game.

"Naminé! You forgot to change the mode to beginner!" Selphie yelled out.

"There's a mode!" Naminé said in shock.

"Oh well, you can choose another songwhen you loose," Kairi tried to assure.

"No, I'll still try," Naminé said with a bit of determination.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Roxas said, but those words were soon forgotten when he saw a rainbow flashing on Naminé's side of the screen.

"This is fun!" Naminé said still looking at the arrows on the screen. Roxas just glared at the screen and began mumbling something to himself.

Naminé of course ended up being dominant over the now shameful skater.

"Go Naminé!" the girls cheered.

"You got beat by a girl!" Tidus began laughing at Roxas.

"So much for a 'DDR master!'" Sora mocked.

"Shut up, I went easy on her!" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Naminé…" Selphie teased.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Naminé and Roxas yelled in unison.

"They were on a date!" Hayner said trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't take it anymore. Roxas just whacked his best friend on the head.

"You guys are so mean…" Naminé just glared at all of them.

* * *

What do you think? I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter because I lost my inspiration half way through, anyways review please! XD


	6. A Passing Dream

**Chapter Six: A Passing Dream**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews, I bet you'll think this chapter sounds ripped off or something (I will not spoil it), anyways hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Just check the past few chapters and read those disclaimers. And the story line is completely mine.

* * *

"_Shut up, I went easy on her!" Roxas yelled._

"_Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Naminé…" Selphie teased._

"_WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Naminé and Roxas yelled in unison._

"_They were on a date!" Hayner said trying hold his laugh but couldn't take it anymore. Roxas just whacked his best friend on the head._

"_You guys are so mean…" Naminé just glared at all of them.

* * *

_

A few weeks had soon past and it was the last day of October. Naminé had gotten close to all of her new group of friends. Everyone in the group except him; Roxas. Sure they had finally toned down on the arguments, but he was still annoying for Naminé and the same seemed to go for him. It was practically a daily routine now. 

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was after school and Naminé and Olette decided to hang out in Kairi and Selphie's room.

"I can't believe tonight's the Halloween Dance, and I still can't choose what my costume will be!" Olette sighed.

Every year Twilight High had an annual Halloween Masquerade Dance. You had to make sure you hid your identity well because at eight o'clock you were finally allowed to reveal it. It was really interesting and exciting if you wanted to find out who your friends were.

"Well, I'm going to be a vampire," Selphie said trying to make her voice as creepy as possible; everyone just had one of those anime sweat drops though.

"I guess I could be a wizard, I do have a matching purple mask that covers my eyes for it," Olette decided.

"That's cool, I think I'll be an angel," Kairi smiled, "What are you going to be Naminé?"

"I don't know. I probably won't go anyways because I hate dances, they're so boring!" Naminé said with an emotionless expression.

"What? Why not?" They all asked in unison.

"I just said 1) I hate dances. 2) I don't have a costume. 3) What's the point if you hate dancing?" Naminé replied.

"B-but it's like one of the biggest events of the year!" Selphie said in disbelief.

"I told you even if I want to go, which I don't, I don't have a costume," Naminé simply said.

"Pfft. I doubt that, let's go closet hunting then!" Kairi squealed, "It's too late too go to the mall anyways." She took Naminé's hand and dragged her into her dorm room with the others following behind.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Inside Naminé's room, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette were rummaging through her closet, while Naminé herself was just sitting on her bed giving them a questioning look.

"What are you guys doing, you're messing up my stuff!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Here! I knew you had to have at least one!" Kairi jumped for joy.

In her hands Kairi was holding out a beautiful white dress, which had a light hue of blue. On the skirt part of the dress was sequins that looked like tiny little crystals that were sewed into small flowers at the ends. For the straps it was two on each side, the dress actually looked like you'd wear it at a fancy ball or something.

"Wow, I never knew I owned that dress. So what about it?" Naminé said sarcastically while arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'what about it'? You're gonna wear it obviously!" Kairi said in a mater-a-fact kind of tone.

"You're not making me wear a dress!" Naminé protested.

"But I have the perfect mask for you!" Kairi pouted.

"C'mon Naminé, it's either dress up as a princess or I'll spread rumors that you and Roxas are going out!" Selphie black mailed.

"Fine!" Naminé said crossing her arms like a child.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Naminé sighed, when she opened the door though, she saw Roxas on the other side.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

She closed the door really quickly again, "Uhhh…I'll be right back…" she laughed nervously and went outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here!" Naminé said demanding for an answer.

"Well, this is my room too!" Roxas replied.

"Well, you can't go in now."

"Why not?"

"They've gone mental, and they wanna pick out a costume for me," Naminé blushed from the embarrassment.

"Who's _they_?"

"Just Kairi, Selphie, and Olette." Naminé sighed, "Now go somewhere else, like Sora's room and hang out there for a while. I don't want them to know we're rooming together. Who knows how much commotion that will cause with our friends and your fan girls? Now go okay, bye!" She demanded pushing Roxas towards the direction of Hayner and Sora's room, and then went back inside their room.

"Jeez…talk about bossy…" Roxas muttered as he continued walking around.

Inside the room Kairi was asking who the person was at the door.

"Some guy, he knocked at the wrong door and I told him to go somewhere else," Naminé replied as if it was nothing.

"Okay then!" Selphie said going back to fixing up the dress.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas opened the door to see all his guy friends already wearing costumes.

"Hey Roxas, we were just about to call you!" Riku said waving his hand as if to say hello.

"_I'm kinda glad you didn't…_" Roxas thought thinking they were all dorky looking, "And what are you supposed to be?" He said pointing at Hayner, Riku and Sora's matching costumes.

"We are, the Three Musketeers!" Sora said dramatically and doing some weird stance with Riku and Hayner.

"Riight…" Roxas said sitting on one of the beds.

"Me and Wakka are going to be the living dead, a.k.a zombies," Tidus said proudly.

"I'm going to just film everyone so I don't need a costume like you guys to attend," Pence laughed, he was in the journalism/newspaper club so he had to film almost every event for the school.

"What are you going to be?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know, a vampire?" Roxas shrugged.

"No, almost half the population this year is going to be that, or either cosplay a Final Fantasy character or something," Riku stated.

"How about a prince? It's so not original that no one would bother dressing up as that!" Sora suggested.

"I think I know the real reason why they won't," Roxas shivered at the thought.

"C'mon Roxas, I bet your _princess_ will be waiting for you at the dance!" Tidus grinned and exaggerated the word princess.

"Yeah Roxas, and I knew you would forget about buying a costume so I went out and bought you one!" Sora said showing the outfit hanging in his closet door.

"Fine, but I'm only in it for the cheap food!" Roxas crossed his arms.

"That's the spirit!" Hayner said giving his buddy a thumbs up.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was six o'clock and the girls were still putting on their finishing touches before the dance. Kairi and Olette put on masked that covered their eyes so you wouldn't recognize them as easily. Selphie didn't bother with that, she just put on and over load of face powder so you would really pale like a real vampire.

"Naminé, come out of the bathroom already we wanna go soon!" Selphie whined pounding on the bathroom door.

"Okay, jeez…" when Naminé came out all three girls stared in awe.

"You look awesome!" Selphie squealed.

"Give me a break for once and hand over that mask so know one will know it's me!" Naminé said threateningly.

Kairi gave the white mask that matched perfectly. Selphie told her to leave her hair down and put on a crystal necklace that she owned, and also not where any make up or it would destroy her whole look.

Naminé was practically just listening to everything they said and nodded before going to the dance which was at a different building nearthe dormthat the school rented out.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I wonder where the girls are," Sora wondered. The guys were already at the dance and were just waiting to see where the girls in the group were.

"What, you wanna dance with Kairi?" Riku grinned.

"Of course I-hey! You tricked me!" Sora blushed. The boys started laughing their heads of at Sora.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink, see ya later," Roxas waved goodbye and started walking away. The guys just nodded and continued teasing Sora.

When Roxas left though, four girls entered the doors. The boys all quickly recognized them from their hair colors, well everyone with exception for Sora.

"Wow! Who's the angel?" Sora blushed staring in awe.

"Are that stupid?" Riku asked.

"Hey guys! Hi Sora!" Kairi ran up to them.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked.

"Hello! I'm the only one in the school with this kind of red hair!" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…sorry, not ringing any bells here," Sora laughed nervously.

Kairi tried giving him a few more hints but it didn't work, "Ugh, you bum!" Kairihit him on the head playfully, "Oh well, we aren't supposed to reveal who we are until eight, so let's dance!" She grabbed Sora's hand who was blushing furiously now and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Aww…their so adorable!" Selphie squealed.

"I'm gonna get a drink, okay?" Naminé waved goodbye.

"Wait, let me co-" Selphie was cut off because Tidus and Wakka quickly shushed her.

When Naminé was out of earshot they both let go of Selphie.

"What was that for?" Selphie yelled.

"Roxas also went for a drink, so we just wanna see what happens," Tidus grinned, all the guys nodded.

"Ooh! Good one!" Selphie giggled.

**xxx xxx xxx**

At the food table someone bumped into Naminé.

"Sorry about that Princess…" the guy held his hand to help her up.

Naminé didn't bother taking it, and stood up by herself, "PRINCESS! I'm not a prin- riight…the dress, stupid friends…" Naminé mumbled that last two words.

"Haha, sounds like you have some pretty bossy friends too," Roxas laughed.

Naminé wasn't really paying attention though. She was lost in his blue orbs, but she didn't recognize him. He was wearing a mask and a prince costume, but she liked the way his blonde hair was still spiky even though he was in a such a formal outfit.

"Huh? What was that again?" Naminé laughed, being a little embarrassed.

"How about I get you some fruit punch?" Roxas smiled.

He never really paid attention to who she was, and either way he couldn't quite put his finger on it on what her identity was. He felt so attracted to her; she looked like a porcelain doll in her dress. And her laugh was so adorable to him.

After Naminé finished her drink, she quickly disposed of her cup and decided to follow this mysterious prince. But little did the lovebirds know that their friends were eaves dropping on them.

"They're so cute!" Selphie squealed.

"That's what you say about every couple you know!" Pence pointed out while video taping the two.

They're so oblivious!" Sora laughed, but everyone just stared at him giving a what-a-dimwit kind of look, "What!"

"Never mind! Jeez, where are they now? I think we lost track of them," Kairi sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon a slow dance song began to play, it was Passion: After the Battle by Utada Hikaru (A/N: I thought I'd use her KH2 song because Simple and Clean is kind of over used, don't you think? No offense to you writers who have used it though for your dance chapters! XD).

Roxas tapped on Naminé's shoulder, "Wanna dance?" He held out his hand towards her smiling.

"Okay," Naminé blushed taking his hand.

The two slow danced gracefully on the dance floor. Naminé just kept staring at him, it felt like a dream or something that came out of a fairy tale book or something. She loved the feeling of him close by; it felt so natural being with him. When it was half way through the song Naminé wasbrought back to reality.

"Hey, why don't we go outside? It's kinda getting stuffy in here with all the people," Roxas suggested letting go of her petite figure.

"Sure, okay," she agreed holding his hand all the way outside.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Outside the two sat on a bench under a huge cherry blossom tree. It was quiet outside compared to the booming music inside the building, but you could still hear the faint sound of music coming from within.

"The stars are so pretty," Naminé smiled, looking at the twinkling lights above.

Roxas just stared at her; he was so captivated by everything about her. The way she talked, the way she looked. Roxas just sighed. Naminé felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Roxas was totally captured by her sapphire eyes.

"May I ask what you're looking at prince?" Naminé giggled at the fact she tried to act all sophisticated.

"You just look so familiar some how…" Roxas blushed.

"I know what you mean…"

They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…

"Hey guys!" Selphie yelled interrupting the two.

"Selphie?" Roxas and Naminé said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"

"C'mon, no time to waste! The teachers are supposed to announce something!" Selphie took Naminé's hand and dragged her towards the building.

"_That girl looks so much like her, despite the blue eyes though..._" Roxas thought.

"Wait, I never got your…" Naminé yelled, "_…name._" the boy was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

Well what do you think? I know it's corny, has too much fluff (At least I think so) and sounds like it got ripped off of Cinderella or something. XD Also I bet some of you are thinking, 'I don't think Passion: after the battle would match a slow dance.' but note that I said they went outside half way through the song, that means before it gets to that jumpy beat part or whatever...anyways review please! If you want to flame me because this chapter sounds totally ripped off remember to do that on the personal message thingy. 


	7. Weird Things Happen

**Chapter Seven: Weird Things Happen**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Yesss! I bought Kingdom Hearts 2 at the 28th (Oh yeah Roxas is hott with a double 'T')! You could soo tell Naminé likes Roxas one way or another. They did do that holding hands moment thing like every other official couple (i.e. Sora&Kairi, Cloud&Aerith, Tidus&Yuna, ect.) even though she did kind of held his wrist instead, but whatever...XD. Heehee since I'm a Hayner x Olette supporter, I think Hayner choosing Olette as his partner for that mission on the fifth day means something, right? XP. Anyways thanks everyone for the reviews, you guys are the best!

**Disclaimer:** If I had a creative mind like Tetsuya Nomura, maybe I could own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

_They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…_

"_Hey guys!" Selphie yelled interrupting the two._

"_Selphie?" Roxas and Naminé said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"_

"_C'mon, no time to waste! The teachers are supposed to announce something!" Selphie took Naminé's hand and dragged her towards the building._

"_Wait, I never got your…" Naminé yelled, "…name." the mysterious boy was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

_

It was Saturday morning, and a week had passed since the dance. Today everyone was either visiting their family, going to the doctors, or something else. This left Naminé and Roxas alone for the day. 

It was around 11:00 A.M. and the two were still inside their dorm room and they were both on their separate beds. Roxas was just listening to some rock band in his mp3 and Naminé was drawing in her sketchbook.

Naminé was lying down with her hair tied so it wouldn't get in the way while she drew. On her bed and was sketching a picture of her and that boy from the Halloween Masquerade dancing together. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Naminé looked down at her somewhat finished drawing and blushed, "_What the heck is wrong with me!_" she thought.

While Roxas was lying down on his bed, a love song Passion by Utada Hikaru (A/N: Yuffie was the one who put it in for him XD) started playing on his mp3, which got him thinking about the girl again. He couldn't stop reminiscing about her. She was so different from all of the others, just like _her_. Roxas smiled, he looked to his side and noticed Naminé was drawing something in her sketchbook and decided to take a peek out pure curiosity.

Naminé on the other hand quickly sensed it and cover the drawing with her arms and glared at him, "What are you staring at?"

"I was just curious, so what are you drawing?" Roxas asked staring at her.

"None of your business…" Naminé began to blush at the thought of what she was drawing.

Roxas just shrugged it off and went to the mini fridge near their study table to find that there were no sodas left.

"I'm gonna sneak into Riku's room to see if I can grab some soda, okay?" Roxas informed the busy girl.

"Do whatever you want it's not my problem," she said kind of dryly as she put the finishing touches in her picture with a blue pencil crayon.

Roxas sighed and soon left the room. Naminé turned the page to continue drawing something else, but noticed she had run out of pages for the first time in months. She began flipping through the old sketches and smiled, "_I can't believe I drew all this…_"

Naminé put away the sketchbook in a drawer and quickly pulled out her small white jellybean shaped mp3. She wasn't in the mood for any of the songs in it so she grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Naminé couldn't really get a good view of the screen on her bed so she looked around the room to find the best spot. And it ironically happened to be on Roxas' bed.

She began looking side to side, "_What am I doing? No one's in this room and Roxas won't be coming back for a while…_" she thought.

Naminé quickly hopped on to his bed and sat there with a faint blush appearing on her face. "_This is soo weird, but it's for the sake of my t.v. needs._"

She watched the television and when it was a commercial break on the show she decided to hop back on her bed or else she would seem kind of suspicious if someone found her.

Naminé was about to hop back on her bed, but stopped when she noticed something on top of the dresser that separated her and Roxas' beds. It was a square shaped checkered wallet; _his_ wallet.

Naminé grinned evilly, she couldn't help herself, "I don't think Roxas will mind if he doesn't catch me…"

She took the wallet and looked inside it, "Aww…no munny! This bites!" she said to no one in particular.

After she looked through that pocket, Naminé noticed pictures inside the other clear pockets. The first one saw was a group picture of Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and another girl when they were a lot younger. The girl had short black hair and onyx colored eyes and seemed to be older than the rest of them by a year or two. Naminé smiled in amusement, the girl was messing up Roxas' hair and he looked kind of pissed.

She flipped over the picture and gasped at the next one. The picture seemed more recent than the last. It was of a girl clinging on to Roxas' arm who was blushing. What surprised Naminé the most was that the girl was like looking through a mirror. Not like how she and Kairi were, but an _actual_ replica of her. She had the same blonde hair, with the same hair style, and the same pale colored skin, the only thing that was different about the two of them was the girl's emerald green eyes.

The way Roxas looked at the girl in the picture made a slight and but instant pain in Naminé's heart. Jealousy maybe? Wait, what's there to be jealous of? Nothing right? _Right_?

Naminé was soon brought back to reality though when she heard the door click open.

"Hehe, I can't believe I actually got some drin- What are you doing with my wallet?" Roxas asked raising an eye brow.

"Uhh…" Naminé had been caught red handed.

"And on my bed? You know if you wanted some munny, I still wouldn't have given any to you," Roxas smirked.

"For your information, I noticed the t.v. was mostly on your side of the room, so I decided to watch it here. And you should know by now not to leave you stuff lying around," Naminé ranted on. Roxas just gave her a say-whatever-you-want-cause-I-know-your-still-crazy kind of look as he put the sodas away.

Naminé blushed from embarrassment, and hopped back onto her bed, and laid down on her back. Roxas closed the fridge and went on his bed and did the same.

Naminé began thinking about the picture again, "_Who is that girl?_" she thought, "_And why the hell does she have to look like me!_" Naminé sighed, "_What's wrong with me and why do I feel this way…_"

Roxas noticed she was lost in her thoughts, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Naminé's confused expression changed into a suspicious glare as she sat up.

"Hehe…"

"What is it now?" Naminé just continued to glare.

"It's just that, you're always picking fights with me, and I don't even remember how it started anymore," Roxas replied.

Naminé blushed, "You're annoying, that's why!" She crossed her arms and quickly turned to face the other way.

"Hey, Naminé?" Roxas said softly.

"What now?" Naminé growled.

"Umm…" Roxas began blushing, "Can you put your hair down? Like take off your hair tie?" the pink color on his face now became more visible.

"W-what? Why?" Naminé was caught off guard.

"B-because…can you please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine!" she took off her pony-tail and looked at him, "Now what?" Naminé noticed he was looking at her intently causing her to blush as well.

Roxas started walking towards her bed, "Roxas, w-what are y-" He put his index finger on her lips as if to say 'be quiet.' Naminé was blushing furiously now, "_WHAT THE HECK DOES HE WANT FROM ME!_" she screamed in her head.

Roxas and Naminé's face was now less than an inch apart, Naminé closed her eyes shut, and was really nervous now. Roxas just smirked, and then sat back down on his bed.

"I was right all along. You can't be that girl, what was I thinking?" Roxas laughed.

Naminé's face began turning red, "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean, what the heck was that all about!" Naminé yelled.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I was just checking for something," Roxas' grin grew wider, "or is it, that you actually _wanted _me to do something?"

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Naminé was still flushed as she galred at the blonde boy.

"You're the one who goes on top of people's beds and takes their wallets," Roxas laughed.

"Grr…"

"Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I'm getting hungry, and not on a date of course!" Roxas asked.

"W-what? But, you don't even have munny! And I'm kinda broke..." Naminé gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do. I just put it in my pocket to keep it away from thieves like you!" Roxas smirked.

"_Note to self: Take needed munny when he's asleep…_" Naminé thought as she glared at him.

"So are you coming or not?" Roxas asked already putting on a black fall jacket, "I do need to make it up to you for that little misunderstanding, even though you should be the one doing this for trying to steal from me."

"Fine, fine!" Naminé got up to get her bag and put on her white jacket and waited outside the door for Roxas.

While she was waiting Roxas went to check his wallet to see what she saw exactly, "So she saw this huh?" looking at the picture of the girl clinging on to his arm and himself, Roxas smiled. Just then he took out a picture from behind. It was a portrait of a little girl with short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, she looked so innocent. Roxas sighed as he put the picture back and went out the door because Naminé as of now was starting to complain on why he took so long.

So the two walked together outside the building to find a place to eat lunch.

**xxx xxx xxx **

"So, tell me again why you're like five feet away from me?" Roxas asked.

"Because, I don't want people to think we're together or anything!" Naminé said with her face in another direction.

"Riight, so where do you wanna eat?" Roxas asked while looking at the stores around them.

"I don't know, hmm…how about that one over there," Naminé said as she was pointing at a random fast food restaurant (A/N: I couldn't think of anything! T-T).

"Okay, sure." Roxas agreed.

As they were walking towards the fast food place, Naminé saw someone familiar ahead of them, and coming their direction. It was Kairi and Sora! Naminé quickly pushed Roxas behind some near by wall and hid there with him.

"Hey, what the-!"

"Shh! It's Sora and Kairi…" Naminé whispered putting her hand over his mouth.

"Why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked pushing her hand away.

"That's not it!" she glared at him, "Look!" Naminé pointed towards Kairi and Sora's direction and saw those two holding hands and laughing as if someone told a joke.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were going out!" Roxas said with wide eyes.

**xxx xxx xxx **

"I had a great time Kairi!" Sora gave one of his cheesy grins.

"Yeah me too, but too bad we have to hide it from the others because of Selphie and them." Kairi sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them then?" Sora said innocently.

"Okay, then maybe tomorrow. I just hope Selphie didn't eat too much candy to last her for the whole weekend!" Kairi laughed.

On the other side where Naminé and Roxas were eaves dropping…

"Kairi said she was gonna be at the doctors today! What a liar!" Naminé exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, and Sora said he would…he would…you know I don't know what Sora even said about on what he was gonna do today…" Roxas wondered.

"Wanna confront them?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, but it'll ruin their date maybe later in the domitory?" Roxas suggested.

"Sure, okay. I wanna just eat first anyway!" Naminé laughed putting her hands on her stomach.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Back at the dorms Sora was just walking Kairi back to her bedroom, when Roxas and Naminé popped out of nowhere yelling, "AHA! So you two are going out!"

"W-what? What are two talking about?" Kairi asked nervously.

"We saw you two at the shopping district today, so confess!" Naminé demanded.

"Okay, okay. We are! But we only hid it from you guys to stop all the commotion before it started," Sora sighed.

"So when did you two get together?" Roxas asked.

"Well it started at the Halloween Masquerade thingy…" Kairi blushed, "And uhh…you don't have to hear the rest…"

"Aww…why not? If you tell us we won't tell Selphie and the others!" Naminé grinned knowing her plan would work.

"Okay, okay! It started when I asked Sora to dance with me…and you tell the rest Sora!" Kairi turned an even darker shade of red.

"Okay, I was kind of an idiot and I didn't know it was her, so I told her that well I liked my friend Kairi and stuff. Then later on when it was time to reveal your identity I saw that it was her…" Sora confessed.

"And then, out of now where the bum starts blushing like mad and I kissed him and told him that I liked him too…" Kairi looked down at the ground with a beet red face.

"Aww…Selphie's right, you guys are soo cute together! Congratulations!" Naminé squealed.

"Uhh…thanks…" Kairi and Sora smiled.

"At least you two are finally together with the help of Sora's stupidity of course! Hehe!" Roxas laughed.

"Hey! At least I have a girlfriend!" Sora snapped back.

"Okay guys, I think we got the point so let's just go back to our rooms and have some piece and quiet," Kairi sighed.

"Yeah see you guys!" Naminé waved dragging Roxas away, who was ready to ask more questions.

"Those two hang around each other too much; they're soo in denial…" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Sora!" Kairi kissed Sora goodbye on the cheek and walked inside her room.

* * *

I know corny chapter, I just needed a fast way of hooking up Kairi and Sora so I can move on to more Roxas x Naminé fluff…Oh yeah, if your wondering why Roxas was looking at Naminé in this chapter funny, that's because he wanted to check if she was the princess in chapter 6 and that _her _Roxas keeps on thinking about, that'll all be explained soon enough... mwuahahaha...anyway review please! XD 


	8. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday!**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** First of all thanks everyone for the reviews, you guy are too cool! Secondly, if you misintepretted the last chapter, the girl with green eyes in the picture with Roxas is another girl that just happens to look exactly like Naminé. And that little girl with the blue eyes in the last chapter is another girl who I won't introduce for awhile. So anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

**Disclaimer:** I am not Tetsuya or Disney damn it!

* * *

"_Okay guys, I think we got the point so let's just go back to our rooms and have some piece and quiet," Kairi sighed._

"_Yeah see you guys!" Naminé waved dragging Roxas back to the room._

"_Those two hang around each other too much; they're soo in denial…" Sora laughed._

"_Yeah, you're right. Bye Sora!" Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek goodbye and walked inside her room.

* * *

It was mid-way through November now, and it was getting colder outside. One Friday after school Naminé was walking back to the dormitory with her friends._

"You know Naminé; now that I think about it you still never told us who your room mate was…" Kairi wondered.

"Uhh…about that..." Naminé was cut off thankfully.

"Who cares about who your roomie is? I just can't wait for Yuffie's big birthday bash tomorrow!" Selphie cheered.

"Are you coming Naminé?" Olette asked.

"Well, I never met or even know who Yuffie is, so I'm not even invited." Naminé smiled sadly from being excluded.

"What? You have to meet her, I'll get you an invitation, don't worry!" Selphie said assuringly.

"You don't have to!"

"Once Selphie makes a promise, she never goes back on her word," Kairi smiled.

"Don't worry Naminé, we don't want you to feel left out, cause were all going!" Olette smiled with Kairi.

"Okay, what should I get her though?" Naminé asked.

"I say any kind of candy, mostly chocolate though...believe me she'll love you for life if you do!" Kairi laughed.

"Sure, I can do that. Well see ya tomorrow!" Naminé waved goodbye as she walked inside her dorm room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The next day it was November 20th (A/N: Yuffie's actual birth date XD). Naminé and the other girls were waiting outside the house (A/N: which Yuffie exclaimed as her parents' house) and were knocking constantly at the door.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you all came!" a girl with short black hair greeted cheerfully.

Naminé quickly recognized her as one the girl messing up Roxas' hair in his photo from a few days ago.

"_So this is Yuffie_," Naminé thought.

As they all went inside party, Naminé was the last one to go in.

"Ahh…So you're the Naminé they all keep on talking about. Good things of course!" Yuffie laughed jokingly; "Anyways, I'm Yuffie!" she took Naminé's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday," Naminé smiled.

"Thanks! So I here you've taken a liking to Roxie!" Yuffie grinned pointing at the blonde boy who seemed to be laughing at Sora for tripping over the coffee table.

"WHAT? N-no! Who told you this? It's Selphie isn't it?" Naminé began turning as red as a cherry.

"Hahaha! I was just joking! No one told me, I just figured because you two look so cute together!" Yuffie laughed at the flushed and now glaring Naminé, "Oh yeah, I should introduce you. That's Cloud with the funky blonde hair, that's Leon the one who seems to always look angry or something, and that's my best friend Aerith clinging on to Cloud's arm. They're obviously in love!" Yuffie laughed as she pointed at her friends on the couch.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your present!" Naminé said as she held her gift in front of Yuffie.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have! I'll just put by the other gifts until after the cake!" Yuffie grinned.

Naminé definitely liked Yuffie as a friend; she seemed to be the hyper and joking type just like Selphie.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon everyone made it to the party and was all having a great time.

"Okay everybody! It's game time!" Yuffie cheered, "And the first game is Truth or dare!" she began laughing evilly.

The group all sat in a huge circle in the living room, and since it was Yuffie's birthday, she got to ask the question first.

"Okay, so Kairi truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth," Kairi replied nervously.

"So, is it true that you and Sora are finally going out?" Yuffie grinned.

"Y-yes…"

Everyone gasped at the blushing couple.

"Since when?" Selphie said in disbelief.

"Did you kiss yet?" Olette asked more personally.

"How did it happen?" Hayner asked with his eyes wide in shock.

"Who made the first move?" Tidus grinned.

Everyone was bombarding the two with a thousand questions.

"I-it's a long story…" Sora blushed scratching his head.

"Okay people, moving on!" Aerith exclaimed knowing the two were starting to get uncomfortable.

Everyone let out an 'Aww…' of disappointment, while Sora and Kari just let out a sigh of relief. Everyone soon continued the game and had fun, but soon Yuffie got bored and decided to change the game.

"This is getting boring with the same exact questions being repeated with all the truths. So let's do something more daring…" Yuffie smirked.

"Oh no…" Roxas said wide eyed.

"Not this!" Wakka shut his eyes.

"I'm soo…not playing," Riku surrendered.

"Why? What game is it?" Naminé asked innocently.

"Here it comes…" Pence sighed.

"The game is…Spin the Bottle!" Yuffie giggled, "The rules are simple if you who forgot how to play. Each of us takes turns spinning the bottle," Yuffie took out an empty glass bottle which seemed to have contained Snapple before because of the label, "And whom ever the bottle stops on, you have to kiss them. And no you cannot say 'I do not want to play," because this is my party!"

All of them groaned as they sat back down again in the circle. Tidus was the first to volunteer unwillingly from Yuffie's orders. He spun the bottle and it began to spin quickly, it soon stopped on…

"WAKKA! What is this?" Tidus exclaimed pointing at the bottle.

"What the hell! Why me?" Wakka said in shock.

The two sighed and went up to each other and shook hands before going back to their seat. Everybody sighed in reliefsaying they wouldn't have wanted to see that anyway.

Soon it was Naminé that was placed as the next victim of the bottle. She spun the bottle nervously and it began to slow down as quickly as it spun and it soon stopped on none other than…Roxas.

"I'm not kissing you!" Naminé and Roxas yelled in unison.

"_I can't waste my first one on him!_" Naminé thought.

"C'mon Naminé, you're our first boy girl match. So don't be ruining our fun!" Selphie grinned.

Roxas and Naminé began mumbling swear words as they walked towards each other. Naminé and Roxas glared at each other blushing.

"Just get this over with quick!" Naminé whispered furiously as she shut her eyes tight.

"I know how to get myself out of this!" Roxas thought. He gave Naminé a quick kiss on the cheek.

Naminé opened her eyes and stared at him blankly along with a few of the others with the exception of Cloud and Leon.

"Roxie! You were supposed to kiss her on the lips!" Yuffie demanded.

"No, a kiss is a kiss. Even if it was on the cheek, so I win!" Roxas smirked with his arms crossed triumphantly.

Everyone began booing and demanded for some more action as the two blondes walked back to their seats Naminé still had a faint blush on her cheeks though.

Yuffie soon gave up though and sighed, "Okay everyone, time for some cake!"

Everybody cheered but continued to argue or tease about Roxas' kiss on Naminé's cheek.

Leon lit all seventeen candles on the pure chocolate devil's delight cake that said in white icing, 'Happy Seventeenth Yuffie!'

They all sang the happy birthday song with a cha-cha-cha from Tidus, Sora, and Roxas of course, as Yuffie blew out the candles.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As soon as they were all done eating the cake, it was time to open the gifts.

"I wanna open my new friend Naminé's gift first!" Yuffie exclaimed pointing at the box that had yellow wrapping paper and a bright green ribbon. She took the small box and her eyes grew wider, "Chocolate! As in the kind of chocolate with all the yummy fillings in it?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" Naminé asked.

"Like them, I love them!" Yuffie squealed as she popped in three in her mouth.

"Yuffie, you ate like five slices of cake, and practically a bucket full of ice cream! Don't eat it all now!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Fine, fine!" Yuffie sighed, but a huge smile appeared on her face again as she opened the rest of the presents.

"Wow, this is like a life time supply of candy!" Yuffie exclaimed looking at all the boxes and containers.

"That's what you said last year…" Cloud sighed.

"Yeah, and it only lasted you like what? A week?" Leon smirked.

"No! It was six days as a matter of fact, so ha!" Yuffie said in a victorious tone.

Everyone in the room just put their heads down and sighed before they began laughing again. For the rest of the party they were watching a movie. No one really paid attention though; everyone was lounging around and chatting with one another.

"So Namie… did you enjoy that kiss on the cheek from Roxas?" Selphie grinned.

"Ugh! And I told you its Naminé, not Namie!" Naminé protested as Selphie continued to tease.

From hearing Selphie's remark on Naminé, Roxas eyes widened and his face turned a little paler than usual, "Y-yeah…I agree with Nami-Naminé, you shouldn't call her that…" Roxas stuttered.

"Huh, why not?" Selphie asked. Yuffie went up to Selphie and started whispering something in her ear and she gasped, "Oh my gosh Roxas, I can't believe I practically forgot. I'm so sorry!" Selphie quickly apologized.

"I-it's okay, you don't have to feel bad…Uh Yuffie, I forgot I have a lot of homework that have to finish soon, so I gotta go…" Roxas put on a sad smile.

"C'mon Roxas, she was just joking. You don't have to over react," Yuffie pouted.

"No, sorry. But I do have a lot of homework. Anyways...bye Yuffie and happy birthday," Roxas turned towards the door and practically ran.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas kept running he didn't care which direction he went, he just wanted to get away from it all. Rain began to pour on the blonde, and soon he stopped running.

"Namie…" Roxas lookedup the sky, "Grr…" he kicked a nearby mailbox and left a huge dent before walking away back to the dormitory building.

_**Inside the party…**_

"I don't get it, why did he run like that?" Naminé asked looking at the others.

Everyone though just looked away, not making any eye contact. The room was soon filled with a gloomy aura.

"Umm...I gotta go too!" Tidus said going out of the door, and was on followed by the rest of the guys and even Aerith and Selphie.

"Tell me the truth, why was Roxas like that!" Naminé demanded. She wanted to know, Roxas didn't seem like the type to just do that in her point of view.

"I think we should tell her Yuffie, I mean she has been our friends for over two months around. We can trust her," Kairi assured.

"No, even so…we have to respect Roxas' feelings! You know why, it's just too…too personal…"Yuffie protested. It seemed to Naminé that Yuffie really cared about Roxas.

"I-Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore…I understand," Naminé assured with a smile.

"I'm sorry Naminé, but it's just between the people who were there…" Olette said.

Everyone soon had to leave because Yuffie' parent didn't want her friends to stay past eight at their house. On the way home as Naminé walked around the puddles from the rain that had passed she started thinking of her memories. Memories of that photo of Roxas and that green eyed girl, memories when she first met Roxas, and her memories of her promise…

* * *

Hello, hehe had to change the plan. Someone (Who will remain anonymous) who I know personally told me that I shouldn't be so quick to ruin the main plot/secret or whatever…So there you go, I guess you have to find out who that Namie girl is later on XP. So ya…anyways review if you can!


	9. Of Hotels and Board Games

**Chapter Nine: Of Hotels and Board Games**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so happy. Just to get this straight with a few readers. No, I did not copy anybody's story. **_MY_** story was published first and I don't even know that person personally, so how can I? XD Anyways hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I'd be a very rich person right now.

* * *

"_No, even so…we have to respect Roxas' feelings! You know why, it's just too…too personal…" Yuffie shouted. It seemed to Naminé that Yuffie really cared about Roxas. _

"_I-Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore…I understand," Naminé assured with a smile._

"_I'm sorry Naminé, but it's just between the people who were there…" Olette said._

_Everyone soon had to leave because Yuffie's parent didn't want her friends to stay past eight at their house. On the way home as Naminé walked around the puddles from the rain that had passed she started thinking of her memories. Memories of that photo of Roxas and that green eyed girl, memories when she first met Roxas, and her memories of her promise…

* * *

_

December had soon fallen upon Twilight Town, and its residences. Everyday it's always seemed to be colder and colder from the winter season. Even though many weeks passed since Yuffie's birthday party, Naminé could never forget why Roxas just ran like that, but her relationship with Roxas didn't really get affected by it though. 

"I can't believe it's finally winter break!" Naminé sighed happily as she sat on Kairi's bed. She and Olette were hanging out in Kairi and Selphie's room as usual.

"Oh yeah Naminé, are you spending Christmas with your family this year?" Kairi asked.

"No, they've got a lot of business trips this holiday. Why?"

"Well, since Selphie's and Kairi's parents are stinkin' rich, we're wondering if you wanted to spend the whole holiday with us and the rest of the gang," Olette smiled.

"Yeah, on an all expense paid trip!" Selphie added.

"Sure, I'll come." Naminé smiled, "But where are we going?"

"Just on the other side of Twilight Town," Selphie giggled for some unknown reason, "Today's Friday, so if you plan on coming you have to finish packing on Sunday, cause were leaving on that day!"

"Okay, I will." Naminé was really looking forward to this.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was soon Sunday (A/N: Time flies by quickly doesn't it? XD), the day of the Winter Break trip for Naminé and friends.

"How much luggage are you bringing Selphie!" Olette exclaimed seeing that the trunk of her car was over loaded.

"Just a little bit more!" Selphie laughed nervously as she continued stuffing in her bags.

"So how are the guys going to the hotel?" Naminé asked.

"Well Olette, Hayner, and Riku got all their licenses…but Hayner does have his car in a repair shop, so they're their all probably gonna cram up in Riku's car…" Kairi replied.

"Oh I see," Naminé said, "_but isn't there like seven of them?_"

"Hey people!" Roxas greeted, walking up to the girls with his bags.

"Hi Roxas, shouldn't you be with the guys?" Olette asked.

"Yeah…um, you see…Riku's car is only has five seats and they're already having trouble with fitting all of them. And then they pushed me out saying that I should ride with you guys...So can I?" Roxas begged.

"Yeah sure, but that's only if you don't have too much luggage," Olette said pointing at Selphie's overloaded cargo.

"Okay, thanks!" Roxas thanked Olette as he put his bags away before going into the car.

In the seats, Kairi was the navigator, Olette the driver and in the back staring from the left were Roxas, Naminé (being in the middle), and Selphie.

_Earlier before the seating plan… _

"C'mon Selphie, just switch seats with me! I don't wanna sit beside this jerk!" Naminé begged. Roxas heard this and just shot her a quick glare.

"Nope, sorry. But I feel uncomfortable without the window, and I know Roxas feels the same way. And think of it this way…You get to sit beside _Roxas_!"

"You are soo mean!" Naminé glared.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Throughout the whole ride, Naminé and Roxas were silent. But Selphie kept talking away while Olette ignored everything and Kairi just read the map to help navigate.

"_This is soo boring!_" Naminé thought.

Roxas was fast asleep and was leaning on the window. Naminé just stared at the boy.

"How can he sleep like that?" she said quietly to herself.

Olette made a sudden turn in the road causing Roxas to fall on his side, making him fall onto Naminé's shoulder.

"Eek!" Naminé began blushing madly.

"Aww...you two look like a real couple!" Selphie squealed.

"Shut up!"

Roxas began opened his eyes slowly, but still had a dazed look on his face. He just stared at Naminé who gave him a glare/if-you-don't-get-off-I'm-gonna-kill-you kind of look. Roxas didn't even say a word he just leaned back to his side and continued leaning on the window as support.

"Idiot…" Naminé mumbled.

As Roxas fell into his deep slumber, he began to dreaming.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Namie, wait!" Roxas begged as he ran for the blonde haired girl through the park.

She suddenly stopped with her back still turned towards Roxas.

"Leave me alone…" Namie said quietly.

"Namie, just tell me what's wrong. I feel like I did something wrong when I watched you run off like that…"

"Just go away!" She yelled.

"No Namie, I love you. And I can't just watch you continue sulking like this…" Roxas put his hand on her shoulder.

Namie turned around from this gesture and stared at his oceanic blue eyes with a mad expression. When she did, Roxas could see her emerald green eyes shining as the tears continued to fall. He felt so much guilt as he watch the girl cry.

"Liar!" she exclaimed, "You're such a liar you know that? You don't love me. I'm just a replacement for that_ girl_ and you know it! You keep on saying that it isn't true, but it is!"

Roxas was shocked, "Namie! W-what are you talking about?"

"Roxas…I loved you for as long as I can remember…but I know now that you don't even care about me that much," Namie put her head down as the tears still continued to fall.

"H-how can you say that? I love you way more than her. She's just in the past now!"

"What are you talking about? I see the way you are when you talk about her. And when you smile at me, that smile isn't even for me…it's for the girl that looks like me…I know you still think about her, and you're still waiting for her to come back!"

Roxas just stood there…what could he say to her? He realized that everything she just said was true…he could never forget about his childhood friend.

Tear still continued to flow from Namie's eyes. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, then tried her hardest to smile, "Roxas…I hope you find her again someday," more tears began to begin spilling again as she dashed off away from the blonde boy, leaving him standing there alone.

"Namie…I can't belive lost you too..." Roxassaid as he stared into the direction where Namie could no longer be seen. He fell on his knees and began to cry too… "I'm so stupid. First that girl, and now her too…what's wrong with me?"

"Roxas…"a little girl's voice called out from the distance.

"Huh?" he lifted up his head and began looking around.

"Here I am!" Roxas turned around to see a little girl with short blonde hair and innocent sapphire blue eyes in front of him.

"Hey, aren't you that girl I made my promise to?"

"Yup, that's me! So are you still gonna keep it?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think I can…I mean, it's been like what eleven years? And I even broke Namie's heart because of this…"

"Aww…don't worry you find me soon enough if try looking harder!" She smiled.

Just then everything began to fade away into a white oblivion.

"W-what's happening?" Roxas said standing up.

"Roxas…" a feminine voice pierced through the emptiness.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Roxas…hello?" she continued to call out.

"Namie? No it can't be Namie it's-"

"HOLY CRAP! Just wake up already!" someone began shaking Roxas vigorously.

Roxas jolted from his slumber and turned his head to see Naminé's face closer than usual. Naminé blushed at Roxas' sudden reaction, but snapped out of it and pushed the boy.

"Jeez…how can you sleep like that? Everyone's already in thier rooms, and here I am being forced to wake you up for the last twenty minutes and its cold!" Naminé ranted.

Roxas just stared at her with and arched eyebrow.

"Ugh! I give up, I'm going in the hotel," Naminé said shivering as she went out of the car to grab her bags.

Roxas soon came out of the car and grabbed his belongings too and followed Naminé towards the elevator.

**xxx xxx xxx**

In the elevator, Naminé was just standing as she continued to look at the numbers go higher as the elevator went up, while Roxas was deep in thought as he leaned against the wall.

"_That dream…when I woke up I saw Naminé. Could my promise girl be Naminé? Naa…she couldn't be, Naminé told me she moved to Destiny Islands…but still…_" Roxas began stealing glances at the quiet girl beside him.

Naminé began getting ticked off seeing what the boy was doing at the corner of her eye, "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!" Roxas exclaimed quickly as a blush crept on to his face.

"Whatever…" Naminé turned her face to look at a different direction, "_he's just as weird as usual…_" she thought.

Soon the elevator stopped signaling the two that it was their stop. The two separated ways, seeing that their rooms were at the opposite sides of the hallway. Naminé was rooming with Olette, Kairi with Selphie, Sora with Riku, Wakka with Tidus, and Roxas, Hayner and Pence shared a room for three.

When Naminé reached the room she dropped her bags near the bed she claimed as hers and just fell down backwards on the huge bed, "_Finally, no Roxas!_" She thought.

The bathroom door opened causing Naminé to sit up straight.

"Hey Naminé!" Olette greeted.

"Hi," Naminé smiled.

"Oh, were supposed to meet the others right now in the lobby. Sora and Kairi arranged the group meeting."

"What's it about?"

"Something about Christmas I think, anyways let's go before we're late!" Olette smiled as she opened the door.

"Okay then," Naminé stood up and followed the brunette girl out the room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Now then everyone…since our group is starting to get bigger now with our latest addition, Naminé. Me and Sora came up with the idea that this year we should do a Kris Kringle!" Kairi announced. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what a Kris Kringle is, it's an event for Christmas where you pick a name out of a hat and you only have to give a present to that person. But of course it has to be a secret! XD)

Everyone thought it was cool idea to save money and everything, so they all agreed.

"Okay that's good. So, two weeks from now is Christmas. And obviously that's your dead line, now line up in front of me and get your names then go to Kairi so she can record it," Sora stated.

Since everyone was too lazy to line up in an orderly fashion they trampled poor little Sora in order to get the names out of the white baseball cap that he was holding. They all did this because either; 1) It was just plain old fun to do that, and 2) they were all too lazy to go in a line. But mostly they were all going for choice number one.

They all took a piece of paper and read the name to themselves before they went up to Kairi (A/N: Oh yeah if you want to find out who they all got for their Kris Kringle thing, you can see it at the author's note at the end of the chapter! XD). When Naminé unfolded the piece of paper she began glaring at it.

"_How come I knew this was going to happen?_" She thought as she stared at the paper which read 'Roxas.'

Roxas did the same as he stared at the paper, "_Why is it always her?_"

They all soon showed the papers that showed their Kris Kringle names to Kairi before chatting away in the lobby room.

"Hey guys, since Roxas, Hayner, and Pence's room is the biggest why don't we hang out there!" Tidus suggested getting ready to go to the elevator.

"Yeah!" They all agreed with Tidus.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!" Hayner exclaimed, but he was actually the only one protesting against it, "Fine then!" He joined the rest in the elevator.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So what do we do?" Selphie asked sitting on the floor like most of them.

"I know, how about Monopoly?" Roxas said pulling the board game from under his bed.

"Yeah sure, I'm so gonna own you all!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I don't really wanna play. So I'll just be banker," Wakka said.

They all agreed and chose thier pieces. It was about six o'clock when they all started playing, but around eight Tidus, Selphie, Pence and Hayner were all bankrupt; followed by Riku and Olette by nine.

"This game is taking to long! I give up," Sora sighed.

"Okay then," Roxas said putting away all of his cousin's pieces.

"My roll," Naminé got an eight, "Okay, I land on community chest. Alright, collect fifty dollars from every player!"

Roxas gave his money away like it was nothing, but Kairi on the other hand sighed.

"That's it Naminé, I have no places to mortgage. So I'm totally bankrupt!" she smiled in defeat.

"Aww…can't you just get a loan?" Naminé pouted.

Kairi shook her head, "Sora's right this game is taking too long," Kairi sat beside her cute brunette boyfriend and watched the two blondes game.

"Suit your self then," Naminé shrugged.

"So it's just you and me, Naminé," Roxas smirked as he grabbed the dice.

"I guess so," Naminé smirked back at her competition.

The dice began to roll and stopped at six, "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six…Boardwalk, damn!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hah! Since I have hotel that adds up to two thousand dollars! Now pay up!" Naminé laughed triumphantly.

"Eh, that's nothing. I still have another five thousand you know!"

"Whatever, with your money, I have officially six thousand five hundred!"

The game got more intense now that the others were out of the game. Every place was soon bought by the two blondes and they wouldn't give up. Tidus, Selphie, Hayner, Sora, Pence, and even their banker Wakka were all asleep.

"Jeez, give it up already! It's two in the morning!" Riku exclaimed.

"Never!" Roxas stated glaring at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, you're just a soar loser!" Naminé added.

"I don't care anymore! C'mon Kairi!" Olette and Kairi just flipped the game board over and mixed up all the pieces.

"You people are crazy!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Naminé yelled.

"Who cares? We all just wanna sleep, and you two need it too!" Kairi exclaimed waking up the others from all the yelling.

Everyone was going back to their rooms while Roxas and Naminé sighed. The two just put back all the pieces before Naminé went back to her room.

* * *

What do you think? Now you fianlly know who that Namie girl is! Hehe my sister premium-heart, said I could take the Monopoly part of her story (It's called Twilight Summer, it's really funny and it's also Roxas x Naminé!). I couldn't think of any other competitive board games so I asked her if I could use it! XP Anyways please review! 

Here are the following people who got each other for the Kris Kringle thing:

**Kairi** –** Riku  
****Sora_ –_ Wakka  
****Riku** -** Selphie  
****Roxas** – **Naminé  
****Naminé** – **Roxas  
****Tidus** –** Kairi  
****Selphie** –** Pence  
****Wakka** –** Olette  
****Olette** –** Hayner  
****Pence** - **Tidus  
****Hayner** – **Sora**


	10. Finding Gifts and Lost Memories

**Chapter Ten: Finding Gifts and Lost Memories**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** YAY! **100 REVIEWS**! Thanks to everyone who made it possible...lol! For this chapter think of their munny as our currency okay? Oh yeah, if you didn't understand Roxas' dream, well it was like a huge flashback for him when he lost Namie, then that little girl just reminded him of his promise and stuffs...Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas would be real and he would love me forever and ever and ever! XD

* * *

"_I don't care anymore! C'mon Kairi!" Olette and Kairi just flipped the game board over and mixed up all the pieces._

"_You people are crazy!" Roxas exclaimed._

"_What was that for?" Naminé yelled._

"_Who cares? We all just wanna sleep, and you two need it too!" Kari exclaimed waking up the others from all the yelling._

_Everyone was going back to their rooms while Roxas and Naminé sighed. The two just put back all the pieces before Naminé went back to her room.

* * *

_

"Ugh! Why are boys so hard to shop for?" Selphie exclaimed. 

Today was Tuesday, week one of their vacation. Everyone was out shopping for gifts to give to their Kris Kringles so they wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the week.

"Remember the gift has to twenty munny minimum or else me and Sora are gonna make you re-buy that gift!" Kairi stated, "anyways at least it's Riku I got for the Kris Kringle thing, because Sora and I have known him since forever. But I do still wanna get something for Sora!"

"Hey Selphie, since you got Pence, I suggest buying him a new memory card for his camera or at least accessories for it," Olette smiled. She and Pence have been best friends, along with Hayner and Roxas since the third grade. So she knew a lot about him.

"Yeah, okay I guess…" Selphie sighed.

"You got it easy Selphie; I don't even know where to start with Roxas!" Naminé complained.

"Skateboard," they all stated in unison.

"Skateboard?" Naminé gave them a puzzled face.

"Yeah, Roxas totally loves skateboards! He's been complaining to us how much he's been wanting one for some time now," Olette giggled.

"Okay then, I guess I'll buy him that. You guys can go ahead; I'll meet you back at the hotel for lunch!" Naminé waved goodbye.

"Okay, bye!" they all waved her off. Naminé separated from the group to find herself a skateboard shop around town.

**xxx xxx xxx **

On the other side of the shopping district, Roxas, Sora and Riku were all searching aimlessly for their presents.

"So what should I get Kairi? I already bought Wakka an autographed Bliztball from the Besaid Aurochs," Sora asked sighing.

"Why ask me what girls like? I don't even know what to get Naminé!" Roxas complained putting his hands inside the pockets of his black winter jacket.

"For Kairi, I suggest a necklace or some kind of jewelry. As for Naminé, hmmm…Roxas you seem close to her. What does she like to do for fun?" Riku asked.

"Well…one time in art class Mr. Tsubasa did tell us to draw ourselves doing our favorite hobby. And I think she drew herself sketching something…" Roxas replied looking back at a few memories.

"That's your answer. Buy her a new sketchbook with some pencil crayons, and to make it really special draw something on the first page. Believe me she'll love it!" Riku grinned.

"I don't know where you're getting at, but that just might work. Thanks Riku!" Roxas smiled.

"Wow Riku, you sure know how to get girls the perfect present!" Sora said in awe.

"Just doin' my job," Riku smirked.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna find myself an art store. Meet you two later!" Roxas waved goodbye before running off.

As soon as he was out of earshot Riku grinned, "He's soo into her!"

"Yup!" Sora nodded as the two walked away looking for their Kris Kringle presents.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As Roxas was walking around town, he suddenly stopped to look at a skateboard shop. He looked at the window to see the prices on a sign and sighed.

"Fifty munny for a skateboard? It used to be like twenty, why is it so expensive in this part of town! I'll just get one when summer comes around…" Roxas pouted sadly as he walked away from the shop.

Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets again and sighed before continuing for his search for the art shop. As he was walking by he bumped into someone causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"Oww! That hurt, what the big idea you-Roxas?" Naminé stood up brushing the snow off her pants, "No wonder, hmph!" she walked away angrily pass the boy, "_He can forget about that skateboard!_"

"_Ookay…that was odd…_" Roxas thought.

When he stood up from the snow covered ground, he saw something shiny that was covered by the snow where Naminé fell. Roxas picked up the small, shiny object.

"A yellow star-shaped keychain…did Naminé drop this? W-wait a minute didn't I give one to my promise girl…" Roxas continued walking around town staring at the keychain deep in thought, "_but, anyone could have bought it, it's just a coincidence…but Naminé told me before that she moved away… she can't be!"_

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas soon found the art store and bought the gift for Naminé after his little reminiscence. When he got back to the hotel, he noticed the gang was all gloomy in the lobby room, but they were missing one person.

"Hey guys, where's Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"She's upstairs…" Kairi replied with a sigh.

"What happened?" he continued to question walking closer to the group.

"I don't know…she just keeps on crying about something _lost_," Olette answered sighing like Kairi.

"She'll probably feel better in the morning," Roxas shrugged.

"How can you be so mean!" Selphie exclaimed before stormingaway with the other two girls toward the elevator.

"Jeez Roxas, that was kinda mean," Hayner stared at Roxas in shock.

"Well she's always mean to me, so whatever."

All the boys just sighed before going back upstairs towards their rooms.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The next morning everyone met at the lobby to go and find some breakfast. None of them really liked hotel breakfast food, so they always found places to eat in.

"Hey, is Naminé still depressed?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, she won't tell me anything. All she does is look at me then continues crying. Naminé didn't even eat dinner last night," Olette replied.

"I'm getting worried…" Kairi added.

After hearing everything, Roxas began to feel guilty, "_What could she be sad about?_" Roxas turned to the others, "Hey guys, I'm gonna eat breakfast later. I kinda forgot something upstairs!" he lied. Roxas waved goodbye to everyone and went in the elevator.

"He didn't forget anything did he?" Olette smiled.

"Nope," Hayner smirked before he and Olette joined the others again.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas walked up to the room where Naminé and Olette stayed and stood by the door.

"Okay, breathe…" Roxas mumbled to himself; he knocked on the door and began talking, "Hey Naminé, are you still sad? Or is it that you're still mad at me about yesterday?"

Naminé didn't say anything. Roxas got curious so he put his ear against the door; all he could hear was sobs coming from the other side. His heart began sinking lower that it was now.

"Naminé?" Roxas opened the door out of his own will.

He saw the fragile girl sobbing on her pillow. He closed the door behind him at sat down beside her on her bed, "Hey Naminé, tell me what's wrong. You're making feel guilty…" Roxas put his hand on her shoulder.

What Naminé did next shocked him. He began blushing furiously as the girl put her arms around shoulder and began crying on his chest.

"H-he hates me, I kn-know he does!" Naminé said between her sobs, "And y-you probably hate me t-too!"

Roxas didn't really know how to react, "I don't hate you! And I don't think he hates you either. I mean why would he?" Roxas smiled.

"You're lying to make me feel better…I l-lost it and he's going to be mad at me!" She began crying more causing Roxas' shirt to be really wet.

Roxas just put his arms around her. He was really dumb when it came down to girls, especially crying ones.

"Uhh… Naminé, what did you lose exactly?"

"M-my lucky charm…"

"Is that it? Then just go out and buy a new one to replace it."

Naminé looked up at Roxas and her sapphire orbs contact with his azure ones. Her tearful stare quickly changed into a angry glare though.

"Huh?" Roxas gave her a puzzled look.

"You jerk!" she pushed him off the bed and began crying in her hands again.

"What was that for?" Roxas sat up straight on the floor.

"Just leave me alone. I'm already having enough trouble with you here as it is!" Naminé glare at him with tears streaming from her eyes.

When Roxas looked at her, she reminded him of the day when Namie was crying and left. Roxas sighed, "I-I'm sorry Naminé…"

"Just go away I said!" she yelled at him.

Roxas stood up, as he was about to go out the door her remembered something, "Wait, I-I think I know what you're looking for," Roxas took out a small star-shaped keychain out of his pocket and put it on Naminé's hand.

"I-it's my lucky charm!"

"Yeah…I thought it would be. Anyways see you later!" Roxas said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Wait!" Naminé called out.

"Huh?" When Roxas turned around the girl just hugged him, "Uhh…Naminé?" Roxas' face began turning pink.

"Thanks a lot, for finding it. I wouldn't know what I would've done if I didn't," Naminé looked up at the flustered boy and smiled, "Hey, don't think of it that way!" she said letting go of him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Thinking of what? Anyways let's go now; the others are waiting for us."

"Others?"

"Yeah, I kinda ditched them saying I forgot something back in my room so I could see what was wrong with you," Roxas smiled warmly to the confused Naminé.

"You know, you can be really nice sometimes," Naminé laughed.

"Yes, I know I am!" he said sarcastically.

"Don't push it!" she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, who is that guy that you were crying about? The one that you said that was probably gonna get mad at you?" Roxas asked.

"Someone really special I used to know," Naminé smiled warmly.

When Roxas saw Naminé smile he noticed something different about it. It seemed more radiant and beautiful than the rest. But Roxas knew the smile was only meant for that special person. It made him feel left out and kind of sad for some reason.

"Well, we better get going or else they might think something happened to us!" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah…" Naminé agreed. She had to admit, she really liked hanging out with Roxas when he wasn't acting like complete jerk. Naminé quickly took Roxas' hand and held it before he opened the door smiling. He didn't really mind at all though, and smiled back.

When Roxas turned the door knob and pulled open the door, everyone (As in Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Wakka, Selphie Tidus, Riku and Pence) came falling toward the ground on top of each other. Naminé and Roxas quickly let go of each others hand and glared at everyone.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Roxas continued to glare suspiciously.

"Uhh…that's um…" Sora was looking for an answer as they all stood up.

"Uhh…we umm…came back with Olette to grab her stuff that she need right?" Hayner said nudging at the brunette.

"Y-yeah, they were! I forgot my extra munny!" Olette and the others began laughing nervously.

"And all of you came because?" Roxas said raising an eyebrow.

"B-because we wanted to get you and Naminé. R-right everyone?" Pence asked the others.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"You guys are lame. Anyways, let's just forget about all of this and eat. I'm starving!" Roxas laughed.

Naminé smiled; she was feeling a lot better now seeing all of her friends around her. They all continued on their way outside for breakfast.

"So Roxas…what did happen between you two?" Hayner smirked at the other blonde boy.

"Shut up!" Roxas glared as a blush crept on to his cheeks.

**xxx xxx xxx**

After eating breakfast, they all continued shopping for their gifts. When Roxas retrieved Naminé's lucky charm she really wanted to give him much more than just any old skateboard.

"Umm…excuse me?" Naminé said getting the store clerk's attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the older man asked.

"Can I have that deal with the design your own skateboard thing?" Naminé replied.

"Sure, all you need is a design, and then you can pick it up tomorrow."

"Oh okay, umm…here," Naminé took out a folded piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him.

The man unfolded it and looked at it and smiled, "Wow, interesting design. All you have to do is pay seventy munny right now and we'll do the job. If we don't finish it by tomorrow, you can get your munny back guaranteed."

"SEVENTY MUNNY! As in seven and a zero?" Naminé exclaimed. The man just nodded as if it always happened to him, "I guess it's worth it…"

Naminé paid her munny and went out of the store. She sighed, but a soon a big smile spread across her face, "_I hope he likes it…_" she thought as she walked down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Teehee what do you think? Roxas and Naminé are too cute! Anyways please review! 


	11. Kiss and Tell!

**Chapter Eleven: Kiss and Tell!**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you's to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi and Sora would have had kissing scenes instead of those corny hugging ones. XD

**Please try to read a story called _One Sky, One Destiny_ by Shadow Chakra (The couples are SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine and CloudxAerith). It's a collaboration fic between my sister, premium-heart, my friend, Shadow Chakra, and myself.**

* * *

"_SEVENTY MUNNY! As in seven and a zero?" Naminé exclaimed. The man just nodded as if it always happened to him, "I guess it's worth it…"_

_Naminé paid her munny and went out of the store. She sighed, but a soon a big smile spread across her face, "I hope he likes it…" she thought as she walked down the sidewalk to meet up with her friends._

_

* * *

_Today was a cold and windy Thursday of _week one_ of the gang's trip and they all agreed on finishing up on the present shopping before all the fun stuff began. 

Olette sighed in relief, "Yes, I finally found the perfect gift for Hayner. Thanks to Roxas of course!"

"Hehe, that's good to know. I already picked up Roxas' present yesterday, so I'm totally free on the Kris Kringle thing!" Naminé smiled.

"Hey, since were all done our Christmas shopping why don't we get back to the hotel?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe the guys will have something fun to do!" Selphie exclaimed as she was ready to run all the way there.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The girls soon found the guys lounging around Hayner, Roxas, and Pence's room so they decided to stay there as well. They all either sat on the ground or the bed trying to come up with some fun activity to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sora asked turning his head towards Kairi.

"I dunno…what do you guys wanna do?" Kairi repeated.

"I dunno…what do you wanna do?" Hayner asked as he continued staring at Olette with a bored look on his face.

"I dunno…what do you-" Olette was interrupted.

"OKAY! This is is getting gay! Let's just figure out what to do before I go crazy!" Riku bursted out in annoyance. The gang just stared at him in shock; they never thought the calm, smooth, and collected Riku would ever go on an outburst. Even his long time friends, Sora and Kairi, continued to stare at disbelief.

Riku sighed and sat back down, "I'm soo bored…"

"Soo…what do you wanna do?" Tidus asked looking at Riku.

"Grr…" Riku clenched his teeth and made a fist.

"I know what to do!" Pence said shooting up from his spot on the ground.

"Really!" Naminé stared at Pence with awe along with the rest of the crew.

"Uhh…no," Pence put his head down in shame as he sat back down.

Everyone did the same and sighed.

"Well, we all gotta do something before we all die in boredom…" Wakka sighed.

"But what do we do exactly?" Roxas asked.

"I know!" Selphie stood up with a huge smile plastered on her face like always.

"Please have an _actual_ idea, unlike Pence!" Sora begged.

"Hey!" Pence exclaimed.

"Of course I have an idea, what do you guys take me for anyway?" Selphie said crossing her arms.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" they all exclaimed.

"Fine, fine! Okay, how about we all go swimming in that indoor pool downstairs?" Selphie suggested with a smile as always.

"That just might work!" Hayner smirked.

"Ugh, you pervert! I bet all you wanna do is check us out!" Olette said punching the blonde boy on the arm.

"Ouch!" Hayner began rubbing his left arm.

"Who cares? I just wanna swim!" Tidus exclaimed.

Everyone agreed on the activity and went back to their rooms to grab their swimming gear.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Ack! Where's my swimming suit?" Naminé exclaimed throwing her clothes all over the place.

"Maybe you forgot it?" Olette said putting her towel in a small bag.

"Yeah, probably…hey Olette, do you have an extra swim suit?" Naminé asked.

"Sorry, try asking Selphie. That girl's got everything," Olette laughed.

"Okay then. Thanks anyways."

"No problem."

Naminé went two doors down her and Olette's room and knocked on the door three times.

"Hey Naminé! What's up?" Selphie greeted opening the door wider so Naminé could come in.

"Umm…I was wondering…do you have an extra swim suit?" Naminé asked.

"Yup, sure do! I brought two extras actually," Selphie told her. She started digging through one of her bags and showed two options for Naminé. One of them was a white two piece with sky blue hibiscuses, but the bottom was kind of like short-shorts. The second option was a yellow two piece with red polka dot that was more revealing.

"Okay, so which one do you want?" Selphie asked the blonde girl.

"Umm…these shorts on the white one are _way _shorter than our gym shorts, and enough said about the yellow one!" Naminé sighed, "Don't you have a one piece?"

"Hmm…what wrong with two? You have a great body, so what's there to be shy about?" Selphie had a confused expression.

"To tell you the truth, I never exactly worn one before…" Naminé admitted, "You know what, I'll just take the white one…"

"Good for you!" Selphie cheered handing over the swim suit, "Now go and change, I'm sure Roxas will be drooling all over you!"

"Okay…- hey, wait a minute. What was that comment about Roxas?"

"N-nothing, now go I still need to change too," Selphie giggled pushing Naminé out the door.

As the door was shut closed, Naminé sighed. "_I hate two pieces…_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lucky for the gang, they were the only people occupying the pool. The boys already hit the pool swimming and were waiting for girls.

"Damn, why do they always take so long?" Hayner complained.

"Whatever, I bet you just wanna see Olette, you pervert!" Tidus grinned.

"What? And I am not a pervert!" Hayner shot back.

"Pssh! Selphie's right man, you do like Olette!" Wakka teased.

"Grr…" Hayner was about to start something until someone greeted them.

"Hey guys! Were finally here, hehe!" Kairi smiled. She was wearing a bubblegum pink swim suit with bright red stripes.

Sora just kept staring at her and had to shut his mouth from drooling. Olette and Selphie soon came after Kairi. Selphie was wearing a yellow two piece with a neon green outline and Olette was also wearing an orange two piece with beige polka dots.

When all the guys saw them, they couldn't help but stare and drool.

"What a bunch of perverts!" Olette exclaimed crossing her arms.

Roxas wasn't really amazed like the other guys, but couldn't help notice a fourth girl missing.

"Hey, where's Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"What, you wanna see her instead?" Selphie teased.

"No! I'm just wondering where she is!" he blushed.

"Haha, that's what took us so long actually. Naminé wouldn't even come out of the change room!" Kairi laughed pointing at the blonde girl sitting against the wall drawing with a white towel covering her.

"Anyways let's swim!" Selphie jumped in the pool.

Everyone was splashing and having fun, but Roxas couldn't stop looking at the lonely artist.

"Hey, what's wrong with Naminé?" Roxas asked swimming up towards the girls.

"Yeah, why isn't she swimming with us?" Tidus added.

"She told me not to tell you guys," Selphie replied.

"I see…" Roxas said, "Well, I wanna see what's wrong with her." Roxas got out of the pool at started walking towards Naminé.

As Naminé was sketching her little scenery, she couldn't help but look at her friends and sigh, "_I hate this bathing suit…_"

Before she went back to finishing up her monochrome picture, she noticed someone walking towards her. It was Roxas!

Naminé couldn't help but blush as she saw the blonde boy. He was wearing white swimming trunks with a gray stripe going vertical on each side. Most of all he was wet. The water trickled down his well built chest, and his usually spiky hair still seemed to defy gravity even with the water.

Naminé quickly went back to reality and adjusted her gaze back towards her picture and continued scribbling some random extras for the scenery so that the image of Roxas would be erased.

"_What is wrong with me?_" Naminé screamed in her head.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas greeted as he took a seat beside her.

Naminé began blushing more, but continued to draw even faster with her head still down so he wouldn't see her face.

"Hey, can I see?" he asked not even waiting for a reply before grabbing the sketch book.

"Hey!" Naminé was totally caught off guard.

As he stared at the drawing, his expression was surprised. The picture was a pencil sketch of a tropical beach and the shoreline.

"Wow, this is really good!" Roxas exclaimed. Now that he thought about it he never really noticed how great of an artist she was.

The flustered blonde girl quickly snatched the book back in her possession and glared at Roxas, "Ever learned how to mind your own business?"

"You're so mean, you really need to lighten up," Roxas smiled, "you're also a really great artist you know!"

Naminé stared at him surprised at his comment. She didn't know why, but this caused the heat on her cheeks to rise making her face cherry red. The pale blonde girl turned her face away from him again so he wouldn't see, "Can you just go? I mean don't you wanna hang out with the others more? They're a lot more interesting that's for sure."

"Nope. And what are you talking about more interesting; you amuse me by a long shot with all those arguments you make up. Either way I only came here so I could figure out what was wrong with you," Roxas gave her a cheesy grin similar to his cousin, Sora.

"Well there's nothing wrong, so just go!"

"Is it because you can't swim?"

"Of course I can! I did live on Destiny Islands most of my life you know."

"Oh that's what the picture was about…you miss living there?"

Naminé nodded, "A little…I guess."

"So this is why you won't join us, because you're homesick? That's still no reason to wear the towel though."

"T-that's not why!" Naminé couldn't tell him she was ashamed of wearing a two piece.

"Okay then, stand up," Roxas ordered.

"Huh?"

"I said stand up, please?"

"Okay fine," so Naminé did what she was told.

"Hmm…something isn't right…I know!" Roxas quickly snatched her towel away and ran near the edge of the pool, "C'mon Naminé just swim with us!"

"No! And give me that towel back!" Naminé exclaimed blushing at the thought that she felt exposed now as she covered her stomach with her arms.

Roxas had to admit she looked hot, "_What the hell are you thinking Roxas? She's just another friend of yours. Evil thoughts! Evil!_"

"I told you give me my towel back!" Naminé yelled causing Roxas to come back to reality.

"Try and catch me!"

"What?" Naminé just glared at him before running towards his direction.

When she got near him, Roxas surrendered the towel without a fight.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Naminé asked in confusion grabbing the white towel.

"Nothing. But can you close your eyes real quick?"

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks again!" Naminé said as she shot a suspicious look.

"I won't okay?"

"Fine," Naminé shut her eyes.

"Okay, just take my hand; I wanna show you something."

"Okay then," she followed his instructions and took it.

"You can open them now."

As Naminé opened her eyes, all she saw was the pool with her friends in it, "I don't get it?"

"Sure you will!" Roxas grinned as pushed her into the pool and jumped in right after.

"What was that for? And you said no tricks!" the soaking blonde exclaimed.

"How else was I supposed to make you come in? And either way, I didn't promise did I?" Roxas smirked.

"Well now that you brought me here…take this!" Naminé began splashing water catching Roxas off guard.

He soon reacted though by splashing back and laughing along with her.

"Aww…aren't you cute?" Selphie teased.

"Do you always have to ruin their cute moments?" Kairi sighed.

"We weren't having a moment!" Roxas and Naminé said in unison as thier cheeks had a visible pink.

"Whatever, now that Naminé's here let's play water tag!" Sora cheered.

Sora was it but soon got Hayner tagged first.

"Olette lover! Olette lover!" Tidus teased causing Olette to blush madly and Hayner to swim after him in rage.

"They're so immature!" Selphie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm…Selphie, you always do that," Riku pointed out.

"Ehehe?"

Tidus was naturally a faster swimmer compared to rampaging Hayner, and still continued to make fun of him. As he was swimming away quickly, Roxas wasn't fast enough to get away causing him to get tackled by Tidus, where a domino effect reacted causing him to fall on Naminé who was in front.

Naminé felt something warm and soft pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes widening in shock, as she made contact with another's oceanic blue orbs. The blonde quickly pushed Roxas off of her and put her hand over her mouth.

"T-that was my first…"

"I-I am soo sorry Naminé! It was Tidus' fault he pushed me and-"

"You bastard!" Naminé yelled as she slapped him leaving a red hand print before storming out of the pool.

"Tidus, you idiot!" Roxas yelled when she left the pool area.

"What happened to Naminé, her face was all red?" Kairi asked as she swam up to the two blonde boys.

"He kissed her!" Tidus exclaimed pointing at Roxas.

Selphie heard this and quickly swam up towards them, "Roxas did what!"

"Tidus friggin' pushed me! You saw it didn't you Hayner?" Roxas asked looking at his best friend.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Hayner shrugged.

"Roxas, how could you?" Olette exclaimed.

"I didn't! This idiot caused me to fall on her!" Roxas explained. Everyone believed Roxas seeing that the situation was possible and Roxas wasn't the type to lie.

"Tidus, you're so immature…" Riku sighed.

"Either way, you should still apologize to Naminé," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas nodded.

Everyone soon got out of the pool before they all turned all wrinkly and changed back to their normal clothes.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Everyone was back at their room, but Kairi and Selphie were at Naminé and Olette's room to cheer up the blonde.

"So, how are you feeling?" Selphie asked Naminé.

"How do you think I feel? That _idiot_ stole my first kiss!" Naminé replied touching her lips.

"Don't worry Naminé; I know exactly how you feel…" Olette said.

"Why, what happened to you?" Naminé asked hugging her knees.

"Hayner, that's what!" Olette had an angry expression replace her usual happy one.

"Hayner! As in the perverted Hayner we all know and uh… are friends with? As in the one who hits on every girl in school, Hayner!" Selphie exclaimed. Olette just nodded.

"When? HOW!" Kairi asked being interested in the details.

"It was the seventh grade…we just came back from a field trip, and since Pence and Roxas lived at the opposite side of the neighborhood at the time me and Hayner always used to walk home together," Olette paused.

"AND THEN?" All three girls stared leaning in making sure they heard right.

"Well, when I reached my house he just called my name, so I turned to look at him and then he just kissed me and ran towards his house! That retard… I'm still plotting my revenge…"Olette said a bit darkly causing the other girls to back away a bit.

"Stupid boys…they're all stupid I tell you…" Naminé stated crossing her arms.

"How 'bout you Kairi, who was your first?" Olette asked.

"Now that I think about it, it's probably Sora…" Kairi replied.

"Who cares who your first is!" Selphie exclaimed, "What matters is, who's your best!"

They all looked at Selphie and sighed. Knowing Selphie, she probably kissed a lot of guys and doesn't even remember her first.

Naminé sighed, "Anyways, let's just go to sleep. It's like what two in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Olette, bye Naminé," Kairi and Selphie soon left their room to go to sleep.

* * *

Hehe, Roxas kissed Naminé! Poor poor Naminé, losing her first kiss. XD The last part after the pool is gay, I know. Anyways please review! 


	12. The Humiliation

**Chapter Twelve: The Humiliation**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for not updating that quickly (even though it was only for a few days XP).

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Sora and Kairi would have had more moments.

* * *

"_Who cares who your first is?" Selphie exclaimed, "What matters is who your best!"_

_They all looked at Selphie and sighed. Knowing Selphie, she probably kissed a lot._

_Naminé sighed, "Anyways, let's just go to sleep. It's like what two in the morning."_

"_Yeah, you're right. Bye Olette, bye Naminé," Kairi and Selphie soon left their room to go to sleep._

* * *

"There, done! My hand hurts like hell though…" Roxas complained shaking his right hand. 

Roxas had just finished coloring in the picture he drew inside sketchbook for Naminé's present, and he had to admit the picture was kind of cool.

"Now, time for the last bit…" he took out a black pen from his pile of pencil crayons and flipped to the back page. He began writing his message and when he was finished he paused for a second and blushed.

"Okay, maybe '_Love Roxas_' might be too much…" Roxas scribbled over the _love_ word, "That's better, '_Sincerely Roxas_'" he closed the book and sighed, "I hope she likes it…"

As Roxas was deep in thought about Naminé's reaction on opening the gift, the door opened.

"Hey Roxas, c'mon already. We're all downstairs waiting downstairs for you!" Hayner exclaimed leaning on the doorway.

"Alright," Roxas put the sketchbook away in his drawer, along with the pencil crayons before catching up with Hayner.

**xxx xxx xxx**

When the two blonde boys reached the elevators, Roxas sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hayner asked looking at his depressed best friend.

"It's just that…I think Naminé's still mad at me about the _incident_…"

"What? That was like last week! Highly doubt it, and Christmas is just around the corner. So she's gotta forgive by then," Hayner assured.

"I guess you're right…" Roxas sighed.

The elevator finally reached the main lobby and the two boys were soon greeted by their cheerful group. Roxas noticed Naminé at the back and decided to walk over towards her to see if she did actually forgive him about the kiss.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas greeted with a smile.

Naminé just looked up to see him and glared. She turned around to see Olette walking by, "Hey Olette, why don't we and the others go for lunch now?"

"Okay?" Olette agreed with a puzzled expression. As the two walked away towards the rest of the group Olette noticed the sulking Roxas. The two girls went over and asked what they were all going to eat in the afternoon.

"Naminé…" Roxas frowned and sighed as she stared at the blonde girl.

"C'mon Roxas, hurry up or we'll leave you!" Pence exclaimed. Roxas just nodded and ran towards the group to catch up with them.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Hey, Roxas seems down. Why don't we cheer him up?" Olette suggest looking at Naminé.

"You go ahead; I don't really care what happens to him. He can go crawl in a ditch and die there. See if I care!" Naminé said harshly.

"Hmm…kinda cold there, huh Naminé?" Kairi said as she stared in shock of the girl's harsh words.

"Like I said, 'I do not care!'" Naminé stated.

"Yeah, but look at the poor guy," Selphie pouted as she pointed at Roxas.

Naminé looked at Roxas then turned her face the other way again, "Can we please talk about something else other than Roxas?"

While Hayner and Pence were laughing at a joke that Sora told, Roxas was looking at his shoes all depressed like a dark cloud was over his head.

Naminé stole another glance at the blonde boy, "_It was an accident…_"

**xxx xxx xxx**

Everyone decided to eat at Pizza Hut, where they chose one of the many favorite selections; Pepperoni pizza.

"I want another one!" Selphie and Tidus asked in unison as they held up thier plates.

"Holy cow man, that's like your fifth slice you two!" Wakka exclaimed as he stared in disbelief.

"Food is food man!" Tidus grinned before stuffing the slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Whatever," Wakka sighed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Kairi smiled, "My parents rented us some skis and everything for the rest of the afternoon. All we have to do is take the train there and we're good to go!"

"Really that's awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Hayner said.

"Me too!" Olette smiled.

"Me three!" Riku stated.

"The rest of us too!" Naminé exclaimed.

"So it's set. Since its eleven o'clock, we have to meet at the lobby by twelveso we can start skiing!" Kairi cheered.

They all agreed and finished the rest of the pizza that was their lunch before heading back to the hotel.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Okay everyone, got their stuff?" Kairi asked the group.

"Yup!" They all replied in unison.

"Okay, just a reminder that all the equipment we're gonna use is at the place so you don't have to worry. Now let's go!" Kairi smiled.

The train station was walking distance, so they didn't take anybody's car there. They all took seats near each other and just chatted away until they reached their destination. When they got off they had to walk again towards the ski lodge before checking in.

"Hey guys, Tidus, Selphie, Pence and I, aren't really in the mood to ski right now. So we're gonna hang out at the ski lodge. Okay?" Wakka stated.

"Okay, we understand. See you guys later!" Sora waved goodbye before running off with the others to grab their equipment.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So the girls want skis and the guys want snowboards, right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"Okay then," Kairi turned towards the renting place, "Can we rent three skis and four snowboards please?"

The employees handed them the equipment and they all put it on. The girls went their separate ways knowing that Naminé didn't want to go anywhere near Roxas at the moment.

"Aww…Selphie and the rest of them should have come with us!" Kairi pouted.

"Yeah I know they're missing out on all the fun," Olette smiled.

Naminé just nodded not knowing what to say. They were all skiing up a hill when Naminé noticed someone in the air doing some awesome tricks on their snowboard before landing.

"Whoa that was awesome! Who was that?" Naminé exclaimed staring at the boy from a far.

"That was just Roxas showing off," Kairi laughed.

"How did he learn to do that?" Naminé continued to ask in awe.

"Not that he's much of a snowboarder, but he does love his skateboard. And they're practically the same thing to him, so he's pretty good at both!" Olette explained.

"I see," Naminé nodded.

"Hey, how about we head back. I bet those guys are already feeling lonely without us," Kairi mused.

"Okay let's go," Naminé agreed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Hey guys, how did you get here before us?" Kairi asked looking at the boys.

"Sora here couldn't stop talking about hot chocolate, so I raced him here to shut him up!" Riku laughed.

"I see," Kairi giggled sitting beside the spiky brunette boy.

"Why don't we all get some too?" Olette smiled.

Everyone lined up at the ski lodge and waited for their hot and yummy drinks before sitting back down with their friends. The girls sat in a separate area than the boys though in another table near theirs.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering, if you could choose the three hottest guys in our group only, who would it be?" Selphie asked randomly.

"What?" Naminé choked as she sipped her drink.

"C'mon just answer; my own would definitely be Tidus, Riku, and Roxas!" Selphie squealed but quiet enough so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Of course Sora for me!" Kairi smiled, "And the other two would probably be Riku, and Roxas."

"I guess Hayner, Sora, and Roxas," Olette said taking another sip at her drink.

"How about you Naminé?" Selphie asked looking at the girl.

"Hmm…mmm…mm…" Naminé mumbled as she drank.

"What was that, c'mon don't drink while you talk!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Okay! Roxas, Riku, and Sora!" Naminé admitted.

"Cool, same list as me!" Kairi giggled. She didn't really mind if her friends thought of her boyfriend that way, as long as they don't make a move.

"Hehe, I just noticed. Roxas is the popular one in our list!" Selphie giggled.

"Yeah, true!" Olette said.

"Okay, now for the secrets…" Selphie laughed evilly.

"What secrets?" Kairi gave her a bewildered look.

"Okay, who do you like in the school? And you can't say no one because that's such a lie! At least say how he looks like," Selphie giggled.

"Pfft! I'm not telling you who I like!" Olette exclaimed.

"Same here!" Naminé agreed with the girl.

"You guys already know I like Sora," Kairi just stared at all of them.

"C'mon please! I'll tell you who I like…" Selphie begged.

"No way, everybody in this table already knows your crushing on that guy in science class!" Olette exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon guys, you already know who Selphie and I like. Why can't we know yours?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, the Takeru guy in math class!" Olette blushed as she admitted.

"Really, the math nerd?" Selphie asked.

"He's not a nerd!" Olette defended.

"How about you Naminé?' Kairi asked looking at the blonde girl.

"Nobody in particular…" Naminé blushed.

"You're lying!" Selphie grinned.

"Seriously, now that I think about it; I don't really know who I like!" Naminé said.

"Seriously?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe…I guess you could say I don't like anyone because I'm waiting for someone…" Naminé blushed.

"Really, who? What's he like?" Selphie continued to ask.

"He was a childhood friend…I made a promise that I'd meet him again here in Twilight Town. But I guess it's impossible now," Naminé sighed.

"Aww…you'll find him again," Selphie assured, "Now in the mean time tell who you're close to liking in this school. Or at least who looks the best!" Selphie grinned.

"Selphie!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"But seriously?" Selphie laughed.

"Yeah, she's right! Who _do_ you like in this school?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, you hypocrite!" Olette exclaimed, because Selphie's influence on Kairi.

"What, I can't help myself," Kairi laughed.

"C'mon Naminé, tell us, tell us, _tell us_!" Selphie repeated.

"Okay fine! Even though he's mean to me, he's probably the only guy I really interact with the most…so I guess I could say I like Roxas…" Naminé admitted with a sigh.

"W-what! You…like…_me_?" Roxas and Hayner stared at the girls in shock. The two just walked by their table to go towards theirs and heard the last part of Naminé's sentence.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Selphie you tricked me!" Naminé yelled as her face began turning a cherry red.

"Ehehehe?" Selphie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything!" Roxas said with his eyes wide from shock.

"Wow Naminé, I never knew you felt that way about Roxas!" Hayner grinned.

"Shut up Hayner! We were just asking Naminé who she thought was the most good-looking guy in the school because she already likes someone else that we don't know about!" Olette defended the blonde girl.

"So she thinks Roxas is hot now?" Hayner laughed causing Roxas to blush too.

"You know what, we should leave Naminé alone. I mean she already mad at me enough as it is," Roxas suggest dragging Hayner back to the table.

"But it's funny!" Hayner complained.

"Shut up!" Roxas' pink face was now turning a darker shade.

"I'm glad that's over…thanks Olette," Naminé smiled.

"WHAT! Naminé likes Roxas!" Sora yelled from the other table causing Naminé and the rest to hear it.

"I'm never gonna live it down!" Naminé pretended to cry.

"They're just a bunch of idiots. They'll forget sooner or later, I mean same thing happened to me and Hayner!" Olette laughed patting the over dramatic girl on the shoulder.

"Okay…I guess you're right…" Naminé sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Back at the hotel everyone was back in their rooms enjoying the rest of the night.

"Hey I'm going in Kairi and Selphie's room to hang out there. Wanna come?" Olette asked the depressed blonde girl that was sitting down.

"Hmm…sorry but I just wanna sleep and forget about everything…" Naminé sighed as the embarrassing memories kept flashing in her head.

"Okay then, just don't lock the door okay, bye!" Olette went out of the room.

Naminé sat on her bed and sighed. She went in her drawers and picked out some pajamas before taking off her clothes and putting them on.

"Hey Naminé, I need to talk to yo-holy crap!" Roxas exclaimed covering his eyes.

"What the hell! Don't you ever learn how to knock?" Naminé exclaimed covering her exposed body with her shirt. She was only wearing her white under garments when Roxas entered the room. Even she never showed a guy that much, even with a bathing suit.

"I'm blind!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Now's not the time for jokes! Get out of my room!" Naminé blushed furiously.

Roxas blindly found the door knob and went out the room. Naminé just sighed and quickly put her pajamas on.

"Are you done yet?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…" Naminé was still flushed.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about…" Roxas sighed as he averted her gaze.

"If it's about Selphie saying that I like you, it's all a lie, okay?" Naminé said in an angry tone.

"No, that's not it. It's just that…" Roxas went on his knees and begged, "Please forgive give me about the stupid kiss! It was an accident I tell you! And I hate how you keep on avoiding me; you're making me feel more and more guilty!"

"After you seeing me exposed like that…" Naminé glared at the boy, "I still would forgive you, because I can't believe you're pathetic enough to go on your knees and beg for mercy!" she laughed.

"Thanks Naminé," Roxas smiled as he got up off the floor.

"You're welcome. Now get out of the room, I just wanna sleep now," Naminé laughed.

"Okay good night," Roxas smiled as he went out of the room.

"Good night…" Naminé smiled back before she turned the lights off.

* * *

What do think? For the girls saying who they thought was the top 3 cutest in thier group, that was just a guess on who I thought they would like the best. And if you noticed the guy who they all said first, is the guy who I support them with (Even though I like TidusxYuna instead of TidusxSelphie better)! Anyways please review! XD 


	13. Where Are You? Part 1

**Chapter Thirteen: Where Are You? Part 1**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Oh yeah, if I forgot to mention, actually Selphie and Kairi's parents are supervising the trip. I mean what kind of expensive hotel allows 15 year olds to occupy their rooms? Hey, they are underaged! XD

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas and Naminé would love each other and would have their own game together in the KH series! XD

* * *

_Roxas went on his knees and begged, "Please forgive give me about the stupid kiss! It was an accident I tell you! And I hate how you keep on avoiding me; you're making me feel more and more guilty!"_

"_After you seeing me exposed like that…" Naminé glared at the boy, "I still would, because I can't believe you're pathetic enough to go on your knees and beg for mercy!" she laughed._

"_Thanks Naminé," Roxas smiled as he got up off the floor._

"_You're welcome. Now get out of the room. I just wanna sleep," Naminé laughed._

"_Okay good night," Roxas smiled as he went out of the room._

"_Good night…" Naminé smiled back before she turned the lights off.

* * *

_

It was December 25, Christmas. The day when all the little children would wake up and rush towards their Christmas tree to find all the many gifts that they believed Santa left for them. It was a truly happy day, a day of sharing and giving to your loved ones. 

Today the gang was to have dinner at six o'clock to seven, before heading back to the hotel for their planned out evening. Naminé and Roxas were getting along a lot better the past few days, but of course they're still only friends.

The girls were at Kairi and Selphie's room trying on their dresses for the semi-formal occasion that evening.

"I still can't believe Naminé forgot her dress!" Olette exclaimed as she put on her matching orange high heels.

"Lucky for her I packed extra!" Selphie smiled proudly as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, for once we're actually lucky enough you over packed," Kairi laughed as she put on three silver bracelets.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Naminé asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing simple white dress that went right below her knees and had a light blue hue to it. It had a light blue ribbon around the waist that was tied in the back. Naminé left her blonde hair down because she never really liked it up anyway. She also wore a silver necklace with a white crystal.

"You look so pretty!" Kairi complimented.

"You look like a doll!" Olette added.

"Roxas is totally gonna drool over you!" Selphie laughed.

"Shut up!" Naminé blushed.

The four girls were all wearing matching dresses. Kairi had a light pink one with a red ribbon, Selphie wore a pale yellow dress with a green ribbon, and Olette had a summer orange dress with a white ribbon (A/N: I was too lazy to describe all four dresses! XD).

"Is the place were eating at _that_ formal?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, it's a French restaurant called, 'Le Bleu Rose'," Selphie smiled.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The girls soon went downstairs to meet the guys. All the boys all wore black tuxedoes with a tie; they were different in their own way because of their chosen colors for their polos. For example Sora's polo was red, and Roxas wears a white one. The girls began giggling a bit as they noticed that the boys still had their original hair dues with no difference at all.

"What?" Sora gave the girls a confused look.

"Your hair is still the same," Kairi smiled at she pointed at the spikiness.

"The place is only semi-formal, so we all decided to keep our hair styles the same," Riku smirked.

"Riight…" Olette laughed.

"Hello kids," an older man with brown hair greeted the group. It was Selphie's father, "That's your limo outside. The adults and I will be taking a separate one, so enjoy!"

"Thanks dad!" Selphie smiled. The others also thanked her father before getting in the white and polished vehicle.

"Your parents are soo rich!" Naminé exclaimed in awe.

"Yup!" Selphie smiled.

Everyone chatted away until they reached their destination at the expensive French restaurant. The waiters and waitresses led them towards a separate table near the parents' own. It was a really big table for all eleven of them; it was a semi-circle table and the huge chair was attached to the wall. Starting from the end where everybody sat was Naminé, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and last but not least, Wakka.

They all ordered their fancy gourmet food, and enjoyed their meals.

"_Wow, Roxas looks hot in a tux! No Naminé, bad thoughts…evil thoughts!_" Naminé yelled in her head, causing her cheeks to turn pink as she ate and looked down at her food.

Beside her, Roxas was having the same mental arguments, "_Wow, she looks great, but she's just a friend dammit! She doesn't think of me that way…_"

The rest of the group had a great time though before having to head back to the hotel again.

Back at the hotel they were all lounging around in the main lobby.

"Okay everyone, just change into some casual, yet festive clothes. Remember to grab your Kris Kringle presents, and then go to the penthouse where we'll all meet with each other," Kairi instructed.

"A penthouse? Really!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yup, everything's set there for us, so let's go!" Selphie grinned.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"You should wear something more festive Naminé," Olette suggested as she grabbed her Kris Kringle gift (A/N: Refer back to chappie 9 for all your Kris Kringle needs; as in who is giving who a gift).

Olette was wearing a red t-shirt with hollies in the front over a longer black top and some white capris. From what the brunette girl could see Naminé was just wearing white jeans and a sky blue hoodie.

When Naminé compared herself to Olette she glared, "Fine!" she sighed and went in the bathroom with a different outfit.

When she came out, she was wearing a plain white sweater and a bright red skirt that was just above her knees and black stockings. She also wore a designer red and white striped scarf that waskind of like the ones you see the American Eagle models wear and a Santa hat.

"Better?" Naminé huffed.

"Better!" Olette smiled, "Now let's go to that party and join the others!" Olette put her shoes on and went out the door as Naminé followed behind.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Wow! Did your parents do this?" Olette asked in awe as she and Naminé entered the room.

"Yup, they booked this penthouse for us and hired some people to set it up!" Kairi smiled.

Inside the what used to be hotel room was a Christmas tree and even a food table. There were decorations everywhere; it really had a Christmas feeling to it.

Olette and Naminé place their gifts under the tree and sat down beside Hayner and Roxas on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Naminé asked.

"We should play a game!" Tidus replied.

"I know we can do Karaoke!" Selphie leaped for joy as she pulled out the activity out of nowhere.

"Sure!" Sora agreed.

"We should do duets since you have two microphones!" Olette suggested.

"Sure! So who's first?" Selphie grinned knowing all the duets are love songs.

"Not me!" Riku stated along with Tidus and Wakka.

"I'm just video taping!" Pence said making up his lame excuse.

"How about you and me, Sora?" Kairi said enthusiastically as she looked up at the brunette boy.

"Okay," Sora blushed knowing all his friends were watching him.

"Great, how about we choose the song, _You're the Reason_?" Kairi smiled. Sora nodded as the beat of the song began.

Kairi took a deep breath and began to sing:

**Kairi  
**_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything _

So many times I've been alone  
I didn't know what to do  
I don't know where I'd be  
If I didn't have, I didn't have you  
You comfort me  
Make me believe  
Give me the strength I need  
Since you came into my life it's been so heavenly  
Heavenly

_You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything_

Sora looked at the screen as it was his turn to sing along:

**Sora**_  
So many things I wanna say to you  
I'd give my all to you just because  
You came around and gave me  
_

**Sora & Kairi  
**_All your, all your love  
Now I'd sacrifice my very life  
All you have to do is say the word  
And there would never be no other _

You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything

You're the reason why I found my way  
And you're the reason why I feel this way  
And you're the reason why I have to say  
I had to let you know you're my everything

Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
You're the reason  
Ooh ooh  
And you  
You're the reason why I have a say  
Ooh you're my everything

The beat of the song soon faded away, and Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek and smiled. The chocolate colored hair boy blushed and smiled back.

The gang began going 'Oooh!' and 'Awww…' in the background as the cute couple sat back down on the floor together.

"So who wants to try next?" Selphie asked the crew.

"Me!" Roxas and Naminé said in unison.

"Uhh…you can sing first… I mean if you don't wanna sing a duet together…" Naminé blushed.

"No, its okay…we can both have a turn quicker if we have a duet, so why not?" Roxas smiled as he blushed along with her.

"O-okay…" Naminé stuttered, "_What's the matter with me? Why did I get all nervous all of a sudden?_"

Everyone saw what was going on and grinned. The two blondes didn't pay attention as they picked up the microphones.

"So what song do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know any of these…" Naminé continued to search, "How about, _Where Are You?_"

"Sure," Roxas agreed.

The soft beat began to play. Slowly some words came up on the screen; Roxas knew he had to say the words though, and not to sing it:

_I know you are out there baby...somewhere_

The beat began to play a bit longer then Roxas began to singing (A/N: Okay any words that are in brackets for the song means they're saying it not singing):

**Roxas  
**_There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)  
__I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)_

Selphie interrupted this moment by yelling 'It's Naminé', but he just glared at the hyper brunette and still continued to sing:

_This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (That's right)  
__How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
__Does she even realize I'm here?  
__Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
__Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
__Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
__Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world  
__dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

As Roxas finished his end of the chorus, Sora stared at his cousin in disbelief, "Whoa, Roxas can sing?" Everybody in the room never thought Roxas had such a talented voice before.

**Naminé  
**_I'm staring out at the sky (Roxas: I see you baby)  
__  
_Naminé blushed as Roxas said the words but still continued with the song:

_Praying that he will walk in my life  
__Where is the man of my dreams? (Roxas: I'm right here) yea-yeah  
__I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
__How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
__Does he even realize I'm here?  
__Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
__Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
__Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
__Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
__dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)_

Both Naminé and Roxas began getting really into the song and it's meaning without even knowing it as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Everyone watching them though tried to hold back their laughter and just grinned at what seemed to be a soon-to-be couple.

**Roxas  
**_There is someone out there for me (Naminé: there is someone out there for me)  
__I know she is waiting so patiently (Naminé: so patient)  
__Can you tell me her name (Naminé: can you tell me his name?)  
__This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)_

**Naminé  
**_How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
__Does he even realize I'm here?_

**Roxas  
**_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
__Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?_

**Naminé  
**_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
__Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?_

**Together  
**_dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (Roxas: I know you out there)  
__dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada_

**Roxas Talking  
**_Where are you? I'm going to look all over the world baby  
__'Cuz I know you are out there  
__I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you_

**Together  
**_dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada _

**Roxas**  
_Where are you?_

As the music faded away everyone cheered. Who knew that the blonde couple could sing? The two sighed then looked at each other. Roxas and Naminé blushed, and then looked away from each other with a puzzled expression.

The gang just gave the two a confused expression on their faces seeing that they didn't know what was happening, but shrugged it off and continued playing.

As the two took a seat again on the couch, Roxas gave a quick glance at Naminé and blushed before looking back down on his hands, "_What's this feeling, it seems so familiar...Wait, do I like Naminé?_"

* * *

Well what do you think? This chappie is very song fic like, but whatever. I think _Where Are You?_ By Natalie Ft. Justin really matches Naminé and Roxas for my story, that's why I chose it! The song that Sora and Kairi sang is called _You're the Reason_ by Krystal Harris Ft. A.J. from the Backstreet Boys! Anyways please review! XD 


	14. Where Are You? Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen: Where Are You? Part 2**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas and Naminé would be married along with Sora and Kairi.

* * *

_As the music faded away everyone cheered. Who knew that the blonde couple could sing? The two sighed then looked at each other. Roxas and Naminé blushed, and then looked away from each other with a puzzled expression._

_The gang just gave the two a confused expression on their face seeing that they didn't know what was happening, but shrugged it off and continued playing._

_As the two took a seat again on the couch, Roxas gave a quick glance at Naminé and blushed before looking back down on his hands, "What's this feeling? Do I like Naminé?"

* * *

_

"That was so fun!" Selphie exclaimed after their Karaoke game. 

"It was soo obvious Roxas and Naminé were gonna win though!" Tidus grinned at the two blondes.

"Shut up!" Roxas blushed as he punched him in the arm.

"Ugh! I can't wait anymore, let's open presents!" Hayner complained as he pointed at the Christmas tree.

"Sure!" Kairi agreed. She and Sora went up towards the tree and handed everyone their ever so colorful presents.

"Here Sora, your gift!" Hayner handed Sora the gift because he forgot to put in under the tree.

"Thanks Hayner!" Sora unwrapped the gift and stared at it, "What am I gonna do with it though?" Sora raised an eyebrow as he stared at the box which contained cologne.

"So you can show Kairi some of your good stuff of course!" Hayner grinned.

"Hey, what kind of good stuff?" Sora just stared at his friends in shock not wanting to know the truth.

"Hehe, you know what I mean!" Hayner joked.

_On the other side with Kairi…_

"Ooh, let's see what I got!" Kairi smiled. She picked up an envelope that had in print, '_To: Kairi Fr: Tidus._' When the auburn haired girl pulled out what it contained she glared at it. It was a white card that had a cartoon Santa Clause on it saying '_Merry Christmas!_'

"Umm…Tidus," Kairi's eye twitched at the inconsiderate gift, "didn't you listen to the rules, the gift has to be twenty munny minimum!"

"Oh really, here then," Tidus just handed her a twenty munny bill before going back to talk to Wakka.

Kairi just continued to glare at the ignorant blonde boy until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Huh?" She turned around to see a familiar brunette boy, "Hey Sora!"

"Hi Kairi, umm…" Sora began to blush, "umm…this is for you," he pulled out a small pink box with a white ribbon tied around it.

Kairi opened the small gift and gasped, "Aww…Sora, you shouldn't have!" she gave a hug in thanks that made him melt inside.

The gift was a silver necklace that had a small pink heart-shaped crystal pendant.

"I also have a gift for you!" Kairi also pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny red paper.

Sora quickly tore up the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a shiny silver crown chain. On the back of the chain was Sora's name engraved and below it in smaller font was '_from Kairi._'

Sora stared in awe, "How much did this cost?"

"Believe me you wouldn't want to know!" she laughed, "Hey look up there!"

"Look up where?"

Kairi pulled something out of her pocket and grinned, "Mistletoe!" she kissed Sora playfully on the lips, "Thanks again for the gift Sora!"

"You're welcome!" Sora smiled back as he pulled her in for another kiss.

On the other side of the room everyone was sitting on the couch opening their gifts.

"Cool, Kairi got me a fifty munny certificate to the music store!" Riku smiled.

"Holy crap! Sora got me two tickets to the next Zanarkand Abes game!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Who are you gonna take?" Wakka asked hoping it was him.

"Is it gonna be Yuna from school?" Selphie grinned.

"Maybe…" Tidus blushed.

"Wow! This box is huge, you shouldn't have Wakka!" Olette smiled. As she opened he gift she frowned, "Seriously Wakka, you _shouldn't _have," she just continued to stare down at the Bliztball.

"Hey Olette, there's another gift for you. And it's from Hayner!" Naminé informed as she handed the tiny orange box.

"Really?" Olette stared at the blonde boy who just looked a way with a pink tint on his cheeks. She opened the small box with a huge smile plastered on her face. It was a silver ring with a sapphire like crystal, "Thank you Hayner!" she couldn't help but just stare at the gift, she was so amazed.

"You're welcome…" Hayner blushed. Lucky for him no one noticed.

"Ooh I got a gift from Riku!" Selphie grinned as she read the name on the box. It was a box of expensive chocolates, "Thanks a bunch Riku!" Selphie thought she was ready to drool just staring at it.

"No problem. I knew you'd love it!" Riku joked.

"My gift is from Sora," Wakka unwrapped the gift and squealed like an anime schoolgirl, "It's an autographed Bliztball from the Besaid Aurochs!"

"Thanks for the memory card Selphie!" Pence smiled as he was already attaching it in his camera.

"You too Olette, this watch is awesome!" Hayner exclaimed. "What did you guys get?" Hayner asked as he stared at Naminé and Roxas.

"Oh my gift is from Naminé!" Roxas uncovered the huge box and gasped, "OH MY GOSH! Naminé are you effing serious?"

Roxas just kept staring at the customized skateboard. It was mostly an azure blue on one half, and a light grey and yellow on the other. It had splashes of dark grey dots and lines in the background with three shurikiens (A/N: Think of his zipper on his shirt in the KH2) and some Japanese kanji all over. Best of all it had his name in black font with white and dark red bordering around it. Under his name it showed his full name, '_Hikari Roxas._' (A/N: If you want to see how it looks like you can find the link in my profile. I made it in Photoshop CS 8.0 for fun XD.)

"Do you like it? I customized it especially for you. I mean…you did find my lucky charm for me and everything…" the blonde girl couldn't help but blush.

"Like it? This gift is too awesome to be true! I think I'm dreaming, thanks Naminé!" Roxas smiled.

"You're welcome. Oh…my gift is from you too!" Naminé ripped the yellow wrapping paper on the somewhat flat gift to find a white hard covered sketchbook with silver colored rings. Also along with the sketchbook was a brand new box of pencil crayons, "How did you afford this? This brand is like…whoa, and same with the sketchbook!"

"I know…good thing it was on a Christmas sale!" Roxas laughed.

Naminé flipped the book onto the first page and gasped once more with her hands hovering over her mouth.

It was a silent picturesque scene that was beautifully drawn and colored. The sketch was a peaceful Twilight Town and it's streets at night with just the street lamps lit up to provide light. It was a winter scene with light amount of snow falling light upon the town. Upon the dark blue midnight sky was just a single star shining above as the others were covered by the snow bearing clouds. In the lonely streets of the town were two people in the distance, walking together through the light blanket of snow. Naminé couldn't really make out who they were though; boy or girl, she didn't know.

"I-it's so b-beautiful!" Naminé compliment the art. The others who also saw the picture was awestruck.

"Thanks," Roxas blushed.

"Now that we've opened the gifts, let's party!" Tidus exclaimed. Everyone agreed, but Naminé was still on the couch looking at the sketchbook.

"_I can't believe he did all this…_" she thought. Naminé began flipping through the pages, as she reached the last page she notice a message written in black ink.

_Hello Naminé,_

_I hope you like what I gave you! It took me a long to time to find it you know. Hehe…Anyways, I know we started on the wrong foot and everything, and it's always one bad thing after another. I just hope we can stay friends and not enemies all the time so we can stop all the stupid arguments. You're a really great person, and a totally awesome artist. Again, I hope you like my gift for you._

_Sincerely,  
__Roxas_

Naminé couldn't help but smile. She let out a small laugh as she noticed the scribbled out word '_Love_' before the word sincerely, "_Couldn't he just use white out? Oh well, this makes him and his gift, cuter this way…wait did I just call Roxas CUTE? Eww…_"

Naminé shivered at the thought and soon joined her friends. She began getting lost with her recent memories with everyone in Twilight Town. The blonde started feeling slightly bored as she stayed within the room because the only thing everyone did was talk; then she noticed a certain blonde skater across the room all lonely and what not with the same bored look on his face as her.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé greeted as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Hi Naminé," Roxas greeted back.

"I read the message on the back of the sketchbook. It was really sweet!" Naminé giggled.

"Message? Oh yeah…that one," he blushed a little remembering his mistake but still smiled.

"Umm…Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go outside for a walk? I mean staying inside for too long is kinda getting boring!" she laughed.

Roxas noticed something about her laugh. Sure it sounded kind of cute to him, but something about it seemed familiar… "Sure."

The two got up and grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

"Ooh! I wonder where they're going!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah…we should leave them two alone though," Kairi smiled as she held Sora's hand.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Wow! It's so beautiful out here!" Naminé stated as she set foot on the snow covered ground.

"Yeah, it is…" Roxas added as he looked up into the clear night sky (A/N: For this story forget the fact that it's always dawn in this town).

"Hey Roxas…" Naminé spoke softly.

"Yes Naminé," Roxas looked down at the smaller girl.

"I know it's kind of sudden asking, but why did you run off at Yuffie's party last month?"

"Oh that…" Roxas stared down at the ground with a saddened expression.

"Umm…you don't have to answer if you don't want too… I was just curious."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you," Roxas assured.

"Okay then," Naminé began listening to the story intently.

"See, it started when I was little, four I think. Anyways I had a childhood friend; then she told me one day that she was going to move away. I made a promise to a little girl that I'd meet her again, someday."

"_P-promise?_" Naminé thought.

"So years later, at ninth grade; I met another girl, her name was Namie. That's why I kinda got mad at the party…" Roxas laughed as he told.

"And you fell in love with her?" Naminé didn't know why, but she felt that same twinge of jealousy again.

"I guess you could say that…Anyway, sooner or later she became my girlfriend, and I told her everything; even the silly promise…" he smiled, "but Namie started noticing that I began distancing from her after a while. She knew it was because of the promise in my memories. Then one day, she just couldn't take it anymore. I never thought I'd see her cry so much…"

"I'm sorry Roxas…" Naminé apologized.

"No, its okay, you have to hear the rest though," he assured, "so then, I guess you could say we broke up. Afterwards Seifer saw this as a chance to get her; I felt kind of jealous losing Namie to him, but if that's what makes her happy. Soon Namie left the school though, I didn't know what happen between her and Seifer, but I never saw her again after that day."

"Roxas…" Naminé frowned slightly.

"It's funny though, months later its sophomore year. And then you came along and made my life _interesting._" He joked.

"Hey!" Naminé began glaring at him, "Oh yeah, you know that girl in you have a picture of in your wallet, is that her?"

"Yeah, the one with the green eyes and blonde hair," Roxas smiled.

"Hmm…oh it's snowing!" Naminé looked up at the sky where the snow was falling ever so gently to the ground. She began twirling around like a little girl and laughed, "It's like magic!"

"Magic? Don't tell me you believe in that kind of stuff?" Roxas smirked.

"As a matter a fact I do. I think fate is a kind of magic," she smiled back childishly.

"Fate?" Roxas couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when two people meet, and they're meant for each other, I think it's fate!"

"That sounds like a fairytale."

"So what if it does? At least I have an imagination!"

"You're weird," Roxas laughed as he walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Naminé quickly caught up to the blonde boy, "Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"You said, you made a promise. To a girl when you were younger, right?" Naminé's expression turned into a slightly more serious one.

"Yeah, what about it," Roxas suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Well…when I was younger, I also made a promise to a little boy who was also my childhood friend. I told him someday, we'll meet again."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Roxas grinned.

"Huh?"

"Well don't worry, 'cause I'm not that boy. I would have had a memory jog when I first saw you. So I can't be!"

"What? How would you kno-" Roxas quickly shushed her.

"You told me before you moved to Destiny Islands, right? The girl I knew moved to Traverse Town, plus I don't remember her name, and she was way sweeter!" Roxas laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm high maintenance?"

"Maybe," Naminé just continued to glare, "but I bet you're relieved I'm not him!" he laughed as he continued walking again.

"What if I'm not…" she mumbled sadly under her breath.

"C'mon Naminé, I can't wait forever!" Roxas called out to her.

"_Because maybe my feelings changed…_" she soon caught up with him and forced a smile on.

The two soon walked by a frozen fountain and sat by it.

"Hey Naminé?"

"Yes Roxas?" Naminé giggled a little from the reoccurring name calls.

"Naminé, why do you believe in magic?"

"Because I felt like I went through a fairytale once," Naminé blushed at the memory.

"Really, when?" Roxas looked at the blonde girl.

"You remember the Masquerade Dance right? That's when!" she smiled.

"Now, that I think about it, that night felt magical for me too…" Roxas sighed dreamily.

"Really why?"

"I met a girl there; she looked like a real princess…" Roxas sighed.

"P-princess? Roxas, wait a minute. What did you dress up as?" Naminé began getting nervous.

"A prince, why?" Roxas snapped out of his dreamy state.

"I was a…and then you were…" Naminé couldn't help but laugh, "No wonder I never saw you! You were him. You were my prince!" It was too much of a coincidence.

"What, you were my princess? I almost kissed you!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I know!" Naminé yelled in the same manner. The two began laughing it up. Usually they would be yelling at each other now, but they couldn't help it.

As they were laughing, their hands had fallen on top of each other. The two pulled their hands away and blushed.

"Naminé, I still can't believe she was you!" he smiled as he looked towards her.

"Yeah, same here," she smiled back.

As Roxas stared at her, it reminded him of that same night. Her sapphire eyes, her soft blonde hair, it was all her, she was the princess he had been looking for. The blonde boy couldn't control himself. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Naminé's eyes widened in shock; usually she would pull away and slap him, but she couldn't help but give into the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his lips.

Roxas suddenly pulled away blushing, shortening the passionate kiss, "I-I'm sorry Naminé, I shouldn't have-"

Naminé didn't really care; she just pulled him in for another one and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two soon pulled away and stopped to catch their breath. Their foreheads leaned against each other. Roxas had his hands on her waist, and Naminé had her arms around his neck. The blushing blondes were staring into each others blue orbs and smiled.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing much," Naminé's small smile grew wider, "Merry Christmas Roxas."

"Merry Christmas Naminé," Roxas smiled back as he kissed her back once more.

* * *

What do you think? This is probably my cheesiest chapter ever! Everything went kind of fast though, eh whatever...Heehee, Naminé and Roxas finally kissed for real… XD Please review! 


	15. Something More or Less

**Chapter Fifteen: Something More or Less**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Yes, **224 REVIEWS**! I'm so happy! I reached my 100 in chapter 10 and look at me now with these overflowing reviews! Thanks to all who did reviewed! Sorry in advance for this very short chapter! It's still very meaningful (somewhat) though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't owned Kingdom Hearts, sadly...

* * *

_Naminé didn't really care; she just pulled him in for another one and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two soon pulled away and stopped to catch their breath. Their foreheads leaned against each other. Roxas had his hands on her waist and Naminé had her arms around his neck. The blushing blondes were staring into each others blue orbs and smiled._

"_What was that about?" Roxas asked._

"_Nothing much," Naminé's small smile grew wider, "Merry Christmas Roxas."_

"_Merry Christmas Naminé," Roxas smiled back as he kissed her back once more.

* * *

_

Naminé had just packing all her belongings. Today was December 26 and they were all going back to Twilight High. She couldn't help but keep on smiling after what happened between her and Roxas at Christmas. It was so…_romantic_. 

As she and Olette went inside the elevator, the brunette noticed the unusually happy blonde.

"Hey Naminé, you look exactly like Selphie. What's with the big smile and all?" Olette looked at the girl.

"No reason!" Naminé answered a little too quickly.

"That's what they all say," Olette grinned, "now that I think about it, you and Roxas came back pretty late last night after the party. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened, we just talked!" Naminé blushed. She wanted to keep the moment with her and Roxas a secret for the time being, or else who knows what would happen!

"Suure…" Olette grinned evilly.

Olette began teasing Naminé about Roxas all the way to her car. The two soon met up with Kairi and Selphie though as they continued to put away all their belongings in the car's trunk.

"Hey girls, hi Kairi! Can I ride with you guys?" Sora asked as he dragged his excess luggage.

"Where's Roxas?" Naminé asked expecting the blonde cousin to have come instead.

"Oh, he told me to ride in Olette's car because he had ridden here on the first day," Sora sighed.

"Oh okay then. And yes Sora, you can ride with all the way to the dorms," Olette replied.

Naminé got to sit by the window this time around because Sora was so eager to have the middle seat seeing that it was easier access to talk to his girlfriend Kairi that way. The blonde girl just sighed as she stared out into the distance where buildings passed by as the car continued down the road. She was hoping the blonde skater could've had a ride with them instead, but Kairi sure wasn't complaining seeing that her boyfriend had replaced him.

As they finally reached the dormitory after what seemed like forever, Naminé smiled, "_Maybe I can talk to Roxas in the dorm room!_"

Naminé soon reached the room with her heavy bags; she notice Roxas had just finished unpacking and putting away his belongings.

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering if we could-" Naminé was suddenly interrupted by the boy.

"I'm sorry Naminé, maybe we talk later? I told Hayner and the guys I'd meet them somewhere, sorry," Roxas said as he walked out the door.

"Okay…" Naminé sighed sadly as she sat down on her bed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

This continued for a few weeks, Naminé hardly ever talked to Roxas. Even though they shared the same room Roxas always found a way to get out of a conversation. Soon it was school again and Roxasstill seemed to find excuses not to talk to Naminé.

Naminé was in her science class drawing. She never did like paying attention to her boring teacher so she was drawing in the sketchbook that Roxas had given her for a gift, "_Why does he keep on avoiding me?_" she looked down at her page and noticed she was actually sketching Roxas. Naminé just sighed again.

"DING! DING! DING!" The school bell soon rang signaling the students it was lunch time.

Naminé just walked to her locker to put away her books and noticed Roxas had just walked away towards the cafeteria. She wanted to talk to him, but she had to put her books away first. As she reached her locker she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, let me help you," the boy apologized as he picked up some of her papers.

"It's okay, I was kind of sidetracked…" Naminé looked up at the boy, "Seifer?"

"Wow, it took you that long to notice it was me?" he smirked.

"Hehe…sorry, I was just thinking…" Naminé frowned slightly as she picked up her textbooks.

"Roxas?"

"Huh? How did you-"

"A picture says more than a thousand words, and your sketchbook was opened when I picked it up," Seifer smiled as he handed the last of her items.

"Oh," Naminé blushed in embarrassment as she took the sketchbook, "thanks for helping me," the two stood up from the ground.

"No problem. Just what happened between you two anyway? Usually I see you guys arguing or something."

"Long story, but mainly he's been avoiding me a lot lately," she sighed as she put her books away in her small locker.

"Naminé if a guy does that to you, you shouldn't even be wasting your time on him," Seifer told her.

"Thanks again for your concern Seifer, but I think I'll just have to knock some sense to him. Bye!" Naminé waved goodbye as she ran off into the cafeteria.

As she disappeared, Seifer's smile turned into a growl. "It's always him…" he turned around and walked away into a different direction.

**xxx xxx xxx**

In the cafeteria Naminé and the gang shared a table together like always. Roxas of course made sure he was sitting at the opposite end from Naminé.

"Hey guys, we should meet by the mall on Friday," Roxas told the boys.

"Yeah, sure," Hayner agreed for all of them.

"Umm…Roxas can we talk?" Naminé asked.

"Uhh… I have to get dessert, maybe later?" Roxas told her as he was about to walk off.

Naminé suddenly shot up from her seat causing everyone in her table to stare in shock.

"Roxas!" she yelled. Roxas turned around to look at her, "Roxas, how could you? You keep saying later, later, but it never comes! You've been avoiding me these past few weeks! Didn't that _kiss _at Christmas mean anything to you! You're such a jerk!" Naminé went up to him and slapped him across the face which left a red hand print before storming out of the cafeteria.

Everyone in the whole student body was there and heard all the yelling as just stared at Roxas.

"Roxas, what did you do?" Hayner yelled breaking the silence.

Everyone began whispering and creating unbelievable rumors to spread across the school. Roxas was popular, so what could he do about it if a girl slapped him in front of everyone.

"Roxas, what happened to you two at Christmas exactly?" Kairi asked.

"I can't believe you kissed Naminé! Didn't you learn anything at the pool incident?" Selphie exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you weren't even there! Naminé kissed me back!" Roxas snapped.

"She KISSED you!" They all yelled in unison.

"Dammit!" Roxas cursed under his breath.

"So you two are together now?" Riku asked as everyone looked at the boy with curiosity.

"I don't know okay! That kiss was in the moment!" Roxas yelled back.

"Well Naminé is inexperienced; she must have taken that kiss seriously! You have to go after her!" Olette exclaimed.

"I do?"

"YES!" they all yelled at the idiotic blonde at the same time.

Roxas nodded before running out of the cafeteria to find that certain blonde girl.

"What an idiot!" Hayner exclaimed.

"I hope they'll be okay," Kairi sighed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Why is he always like that?" Naminé sighed. She was sitting on a bench under a tree outside near the school gates. Spring was always early for Twilight Town so the snow was almost gone.

Naminé began hearing footsteps coming closer to her and looked towards that direction. When she saw who it was she just glared.

"N-Naminé," Roxas panted as he gasped for air, "I…finally found you," the blonde boy finally stood up straight.

Naminé continued glaring at him before she started walking away.

"Naminé, wait!" Roxas reached out for her.

"So now you tell me to wait? I'm sorry Roxas, but you just lost your chance!" she exclaimed looked at the boy with anger in her eyes.

"Naminé, please listen!" he begged.

"Listen? You are telling _me_ to listen? Roxas, these past few weeks I've been trying to get you to listen! You were the first one to ever give me a real kiss, and then you pull this? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I don't know okay? I have problems with girls alright!"

"So you're saying I'm a _problem_ now?" Naminé huffed as she crossed her arms.

"No! I-it's just that kiss… I was confused, okay. I didn't know if you wanted to take our friendship to the next level or not!"

Naminé just stood there. What Roxas said, did she really want more than just friendship? Did she really want Roxas to be her first boyfriend? She was so confused now.

"N-Naminé, to tell you the truth, I-I…" Roxas started stuttering and his face was so red.

"Yes?" Naminé looked at the boy.

"I…I like you! Okay? I like you Naminé Misaki! I liked you since day one! I admit it!" Roxas exclaimed as he took in a deep breath.

"R-Roxas…" Naminé began blushing madly. What could she say to him? Did she really like him? Yes or no?

"Naminé, I like you okay? I just have a bad way of showing my feelings because, I don't really know how to express them," he smiled at the girl.

"Roxas, I…I don't know…" Naminé averted his gaze by looking away.

"You don't know what?" he asked as he took a step closer towards her.

"I don't know if I feel the same way… I'm sorry…"

"I understand. In other words you just don't see me that way," he smiled sadly.

"N-no! That's not it; I'm just confused, this is all coming too quickly… Can we-" Naminé paused, "can we just be friends?"

"Oh…okay. If it makes you happier that way," Roxas put a faint smile on. After all of this, he just couldn't see her as just a 'friend' anymore.

Naminé went up to the blonde skater and hugged him. "I'm sorry…" Naminé apologized.

"No, its okay," he smiled as he released her from the brief hug. "Now let's go before we're late for class!"

"Okay," Naminé smiled faintly as the two walked back inside together.

* * *

What do you think? I just made up Naminé's last name just as typed this chapter down. Too bad they're only friends now! Mwahahaha! lmao. Anyways please review! XD 


	16. Busted!

**Chapter Sixteen: Busted!**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Hehe, now that Roxas and Naminé are just _friends_, they won't be fighting as much, but still have the occasional arguements. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Like I stated before, Tetsuya Nomura and Disney are the ones who own Disney, and stuff.

* * *

_Naminé paused, "Can we just be friends?"_

"_Oh…okay. If it makes you happier that way," Roxas put a faint smile on. After all of this, he just couldn't see her as just a 'friend' anymore._

_Naminé went up to the blonde skater and hugged him. "I'm sorry…" Naminé apologized. _

"_No, its okay," he smiled as he released her from the brief hug. "Now let's go before we're late for class!"_

"_Okay," Naminé smiled faintly as the two walked back inside together.

* * *

_

It was late January and the snow was already cleared for Twilight Town. Spring had always come early for the beautiful sunset town and its residence. Naminé and the gang were back at school just as usual and everything was _almost_ back to normal. 

"Hey guys, check it out. Soccer try outs are coming up on Friday!" Hayner exclaimed as he pointed at the paper on the wall.

"I'm joining this year are you?" Sora asked the other boys.

"Definitely!" Roxas smiled.

"Same here!" Riku added.

"Don't forget me!" Tidus said raising his hand to get some attention.

"I'm signing up for sure too!" Wakka joined in.

"I've got too many clubs already, and sports just aren't my thing!" Pence laughed.

"Oh, can we watch the try outs with you guys?" Olette asked.

"I guess so," Hayner replied.

"Cool!" Kairi smiled.

"Sports this, Soccer that! Can't we just hang out at the mall?" Selphie complained.

"You only say that 'cause you have no extra curricular activities!" Naminé laughed.

"That's not true! I have cheerleading with Kairi!" Selphie huffed.

"Right, right!" Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we haven't all hung out somewhere fun in a while. Why don't we go with Selphie's idea and hang out in the mall after tryouts?" Olette suggested.

"Sure!" They all agreed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was Friday after school and Pence was at his newspaper club meeting, so the girls were the only ones watching the athletic guys of the group tryout for this year's soccer team.

"Where do we sit?" Naminé asked looking at her friends.

"I think over there by the benches," Kairi replied as she pointed at the white wooden benches by the field.

"Okay boys! Line up, were going to try some shooting drills first!" the coach yelled.

All the boys lined up just as the coach assigned and began kicking the soccer ball towards the net one by one.

Naminé and the other girls just watched by the side lines.

"Wow! I never knew Seifer was trying out too!" Naminé exclaimed as she looked at the tall blonde boy from a far.

"Yeah, he and Roxas are always finding new ways for competition, especially when it comes to sports," Kairi laughed.

"I think Riku was MVP last year. It was funny how down the guys were!" Selphie giggled.

"Really?" Naminé smiled. The thought of all the guys being immature about such a title was pretty funny.

The boys all worked hard doing the soccer drill that the coach ordered them to do. Soon they were all finished and covered with sweat and dirt.

"Ugh…that coach expects too much already!" Tidus complained as he panted for air.

"I know!" Wakka agreed.

"Eww…you guys should clean up! We'll just meet at the front of the school in half an hour,"Selphie informed.

"Yeah, yeah. See you guys later then!" Hayner waved goodbye as everyone departed in their own separate ways.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As they all reach their rooms Roxas and Naminé made sure they stayed away from each other before entering their rooms so no one would find out they were roommates.

"Take a shower Roxas, you stink!" Naminé complained as she entered the room.

"Well, I was. You didn't have to tell me!" Roxas argued back. Roxas just grabbed some clothes before entering the bathroom.

"Ugh…what a boy!" Naminé huffed as she crossed her arms.

Naminé just began drawing on her bed as she waited for the skater to come out. She was lost in thought of the incident that happened a few weeks ago. The artist was still confused about her feelings for Roxas even though they were finally back to normal. Or at least she thought they were back to normal.

"_Roxas did say he liked me…but he's my friend. I don't wanna ruin what we have as friends right now,_" Naminé thought, "_If we did start going out, what would the gang think? Especially if we got into a big argument or something. They have to choose a side right?_" Naminé just sighed. There was just too much analyzing.

Naminé just put her sketchbook away and sat on her bed as she waited for Roxas to come out. She heard a click, which meant the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Naminé, do you know where myblack shirt is? You know the one with the cool symbol and stuff?" Roxas asked as he scratched his messy wet hair.

"Holy crap Roxas! Have some consideration! Put a shirt on for goodness sake!" Naminé yelled with her eyes wide in shock. Sure she had to admit he looked hot, but still!

"What? It's not like you've never seen me shirtless before," Roxas said as if it was a normal everyday thing.

"But I'm a girl! Aren't you ashamed or whatever?" Naminé continued to yell as she stood up from her bed.

"No."

"Grr…just put a shirt on either way!" Naminé's cheeks began turning pink as she looked away.

"Aww…c'mon Naminé, you have to admit, I'm not that horrible looking!" Roxas smirked at the blushing girl.

"Shut up! Get away from me!" Naminé yelled as she started to turn red from the embarrassment.

Roxas began joking around by walking closer and closer to her causing her to blush furiously and back away.

"Roxas, I told you back off!" she exclaimed.

"You can't get away from me!" Roxas grinned, "What the-" Roxas tripped over one of Naminé's bags and fell on top of Naminé who fell backwards on her bed.

"Ugh, I told you! Now get off me!" Naminé exclaimed.

Roxas laughed, "I can't, my foot is caught on your bag and you're kinda weighing down on my hand." Roxas' left hand '_happened_' to be under Naminé's back.

"Why don't you try and kick it off then?" Naminé continued to glare.

"Umm…because maybe the excessive pain on my hand is kind of distracting?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"You just not getting off on purpose, are you?" Naminé asked.

"Maybe…" Roxas smirked. The blonde girl didn't exactly find any of the following words he said funny, "Just joking, I'm really stuck! First of all, my foot is tangled, and then you're crushing my hand, and lastly, I'm trying as hard as I can to not crush you with my weight either!"

Naminé blushed; at least he was somewhat considerate of her. She could hear the rhythm of his heart beat. He was so close to her. The air around her was intoxicated with his cologne.Shecould feel his hot breath down her neck. "_Ack! Why am I thinking evil thoughts!_"

Roxas felt the same way, he began blushing too. For some reason he felt like kissing her at that exact moment, but look what happened the last time.

"Umm…Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at his azure eyes, she always got lost in them every time she looked. Without hesitation, Naminé could see Roxas moving closer for kiss. She didn't know why but she was moving closer too.

**xxx xxx xxx**

A few minutes earlier, right outside of room 203 (a.k.a. Roxas and Naminé's room)…

"Hi Hayner, what are you doing here?" Olette waved looking at the boy.

"Oh, I'm just getting Roxas. What are you doing here?" Hayner asked with the same question.

"I'm getting Naminé," Olette replied.

"Then you shouldn't be here, this is Roxas' room," Hayner informed.

"What are you talking about? This is Naminé's room. I usually visit her, so I should know," Olette was confused. Why would Hayner mix up Naminé's and Roxas' room?

"What? I always visit Roxas here with Sora and them when you girls are hanging out in Kairi and Selphie's room! So this has got to Roxas' room!" Hayner debated back.

"This is getting immature. Let's just go inside and see, I mean look the door isn't even locked," Olette said as she point at the door knob.

"Okay then, but I still know I'm right," Hayner told as Olette just rolled her eyes.

The two slowly opened the door knob, letting themselves into the room to find Roxas and Naminé about to lock lips.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas and Naminé were about to make babies!" Hayner exclaimed seeing that Roxas was shirtless and was on top of the other girl.

Roxas and Naminé just stared in shock as they saw their two friends staring back at them with the same expression.

Naminé took the liberty of just pushing Roxas off of her.

"_Why didn't I think of that before…_" Naminé thought.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" Olette and Hayner exclaimed in unison.

Roxas and Naminé began turning as red as a cherry.

"Umm…you see…" Roxas trailed off.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"And that's the whole story," Naminé finished off. She told everything from when the principal wouldn't let them switch rooms and how they were room mates to that time where Roxas fell on top of her.

She and Roxas were both sitting together on her bed and Hayner and Olette were also sitting beside each other across from them. Roxas never found that black shirt, but at least he was wearing a plain white t-shirt now.

"I still can't believe the principal allowed you two to have the same room!" Olette said in shock.

"I wouldn't complain if I had a girl as a roommate…" Hayner smirked as he got lost in his fantasies.

"You're disgusting!" Olette exclaimed as she punch him in the arm.

"Oww…"

"Just don't tell the rest of the gang, okay?" Naminé begged.

"Yeah, who knows what they'll think!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Don't worry we won't," Olette turned her head to face Hayner, "right Hayner?"

"Yes!" Hayner sat up straight from his slouch.

"Thanks guys!" Naminé sighed.

"Hey Naminé, we were wondering what took you so lo-" Kairi paused along with Sora and just stared at all four of them. Since guys weren't allowed in a girl's dorm room and vice versa, well you can understand the situation…

"What are you all doing here?" Kairi asked.

"I'm never gonna live it down…" Naminé pretended to cry.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Are you serious? You have to share a room with Naminé!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, already!" Roxas snapped back, for the past few minutes Sora's been asking the same question over and over, which got Roxas pretty pissed off.

"Just make sure this is a secret just between us, okay?" Naminé begged once more.

"Yes, we promise!" Kairi and Sora said in unison.

At the door they could hear other voices coming from the other side.

"I told you this is Naminé's room, not Roxas'!" Selphie exclaimed barging in the room with Wakka, Tidus, and Pence.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Wakka asked.

"Ugh…now everyone knows!" Naminé cried out.

"Ooh! I see how it is; you're sharing rooms with Roxas aren't you?" Tidus grinned.

"Really, no wonder you two are so close! Imagine what happens behind the scenes!" Selphie laughed.

"SELPHIE!" They all yelled in unison.

"Just kidding! But seriously," Selphie's grin grew wider.

"Oh my gosh…this is like a living nightmare!" Naminé exclaimed.

"So much for the mall…" Roxas sighed.

"Oh yeah, the mall! C'mon guess we better get going or else we won't have anytime to hang out!" Kairi informed the gang.

"To the mall!" Sora said dramatically as everyone went out the door.

As they all left the room, Selphie began talking to Naminé again.

"So what does happens when you two are alone together?" Selphie's smile never seemed to stop.

"Arg…" Naminé was going to have a long evening.

* * *

What do you think? Hehe, now everyone knows they're room mates! lol, hope you enjoyed this chappie. I mostly ranted on in this chapter by putting in a lot of dialogue until they got into the room, lol! Oh yeah, that whole soccer thing will mean nothing in the further chpters believe me! The next chapter will be called '_Promise._' That's just a little teaser for you guys...Please remember to review if you want to! XD 


	17. Promise

**Chapter Seventeen: Promise**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry for not being my usual fast updating self, it's just that I do have a life outside the computer (no offense or anything). Just to tell you all, my story is _not_ going to end so soon. I'm planning around 30-ish chapters okay? I hope that's long enough for all of you, and either way the main conflict doesn't come until chapter 20-ish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's impossible for a procrastinator like me to run a business like that.

* * *

"_Oh yeah, the mall! C'mon guess we better get going or else we won't have anytime to hang out!" Kairi informed the gang._

"_To the mall!" Sora said dramatically as everyone went out the door._

_As they all left the room, Selphie began talking to Naminé again._

"_So what happens when you two are alone together?" Selphie's smile never seemed to stop._

"_Arg…" Naminé was going to have a long evening.

* * *

_

"What are you serious?" Hayner exclaimed. Roxas nodded his head sadly as he sighed. 

The two blonde boys were in Hayner's room alone having a private conversation.

"Well…" Hayner began scratching the back of his head, "You have to tell Naminé that you-"

"I know! I know…" Roxas sighed once more.

"You should ask the gang for some advice man…especially the girls!" Hayner suggested.

"The girls! They'll make fun of me before they even start to pity me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well Naminé should know soon, I mean if she does mean that much to you," Hayner told.

"Hmm…well, the gang is gonna figure out sooner or later, so I'll just ask them for advice on how to tell Naminé…I guess…" Roxas just continued to sigh.

"Yes, now let's go and find the gang," Hayner said as he walked towards the door. Roxas nodded and followed his best friend.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas and Hayner quickly found the group downstairs of the dorm rooms eating lunch by the mini cafeteria for students on the weekends.

"Hey gang!" Hayner greeted.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Wakka asked.

"You see…" Roxas began blushing slightly.

Other students around the area were being really loud around their table as they walked passed the gang.

"What! It can't be true!" Sora exclaimed.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Olette pouted.

"Because…I don't know. So can you guys help me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course we can help you! The best way to tell a girl this kind of stuff is on a date!" Selphie squealed.

"A DATE?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, a date! That's perfect, and when the time is right…you tell her!" Kairi smiled.

"I wonder how she's gonna react…" Pence said.

"Probably confused like how I am!" Roxas groaned.

"So will you take her on a date?" Tidus asked.

"I guess…Well if I am, then I'll see you guys later!" Roxas waved goodbye and walked towards his dorm room.

**xxx xxx xxx**

When Roxas reached his room, he opened the door to see Naminé drawing on her bed.

"Hey Naminé…" Roxas blushedas he greeted her.

"Hi Roxas," Naminé at the moment was sketching but she quickly stopped as the boy called her name and sat down properly.

"Naminé, I was wondering if you could…" Roxas began turning red as he paused.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

"I was wondering is you'd go on a date with me!" Roxas exclaimed. "_Please say yes!_" he thought.

"Uhh…sure. I'd love to! How about tomorrow at 12? We can meet each other by the park!" Naminé smiled.

"R…really!" Roxas' face lit up.

"Yes you dope, just make sure your not late!" she warned jokingly.

"Don't worry I won't," he smiled.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Soon it was the day of their date; it was 11:30 and Naminé and Olette were in Selphie's and Kairi's room just as usual.

"I don't know what to wear!" Naminé exclaimed as she tried on some of her various outfits.

"Jeez Naminé, calm down! Roxas is gonna love you no matter what you're wearing!" Kairi assured.

"But this is her first date ever, of course it matters!" Selphie protested.

"You're not really helping the situation Selphie," Olette laughed.

"Just help me pick out something already!" Naminé panicked.

"Hmm…how about this apple green tank top with white hibiscuses and this white skirt? It will look great on you!" Selphie smiled.

"Okay…" When Naminé came out of the bathroom they left her hair down and gave her some silver bracelets to wear on her left hand.

"You look so cute!" Kairi complimented.

"Thanks guys, I guess I'll have to make a run for it if I don't want to be late!" Naminé waved goodbye and ran off to the direct of the park.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As Naminé came closer to the entrance of the park she saw the ever so familiar boy with his skateboard at hand.

"Hey Roxas, sorry I'm late!" Naminé smiled as she finally reached the boy.

"Don't worry your right on time. I was just a little early," Roxas laughed, "So where do you wanna go first?"

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Naminé suggest.

"Sure!" Roxas agreed, "_I guess I'll tell her later…_"

"Hey Roxas, I know this great place we can eat at!" Naminé smiled. Without even waiting for a reply she took Roxas' hand and showed him towards the direction of the restaurant. Roxas began blushing madly, but he didn't really mind at all.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé and Roxas were both sitting at a table for two outside of the actual restaurant since the weather was great that day.

"See, what did I tell you? This place is cheap, and has great food!" Naminé smiled as she waited for her and Roxas' waiter to come by.

"Yeah, this place is awesome!" Roxas smiled back.

The place looked like a mini café, but they sold a lot more than just just coffee inside.

Soon a waiter came by the blondes' table, "Hello there, may I take your order?"

"I'll just have a cheese cake," Naminé grinned as she thought about the yummy desert.

"Hmm…what's a _Bleeding Heartthrob_?" Roxas said as he read the words carefully.

"It's our specialty here at this restaurant. It's very famous for all our customers," the waiter told Roxas.

"Well, I guess I'll take that. Thanks!" Roxas handed over the menu and the waiter went off to get their orders.

"Bleeding Heartthrob sounds interesting," Naminé said as she tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

The waiter soon came by and brought the two a huge glass with red coloured drink that was mixed with pink swirls with two straws. It had whip cream at the top with a small chocolate heart, "Here is your Bleeding Heartthrob, I hope you two enjoy!" the waiter smiled.

"H-hey, what about my cheese cake?" Naminé asked seeing that it wasn't there, but the waiter already too far away to hear.

"Umm… Naminé, this looks kind of too big for me to finish…and there are two straws...so I bet it's actually meant for two people," Roxas began blushing.

"Okay, I guess I could try it," Naminé blushed along with Roxas as the two took a sip of the drink on their separate straws.

"Hey Kasumi, look over there. Don't they look so cute together!" a girl with long brown said as she walked by with her friend.

"I know!" the other girl named Kasumi agreed.

This caused Naminé and Roxas to blush more as they tried to finish their drink.

"Okay, I'm out!" Naminé stood up from her seat.

"Same here!" Roxas and Naminé just paid for the bill and left the restaurant.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"So where are we going next?" Naminé asked as the two walked together around the streets of Twilight Town. It was really interesting hanging out with the blonde boy, except for the occasional people saying that they were cute '_together_.'

"How about we go to the skate park?" Roxas suggested.

"The skate park? Do you really think that's a great place to take me too?" Naminé glared at him.

"What you've never ridden a skateboard before?" Roxas asked as if everyone should have tried it at least once.

"Apparently no, I like riding my bike more," Naminé stated.

"C'mon let's just go. I'll teach you!" Roxas smiled.

"Okay, fine!" Naminé agreed with a blush. It was so easy for her to give in whenever he smiles like that.

The two walked all the way back to the park and went to the skateboarding area of the place.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Naminé exclaimed as she stared at the place. No one was there at the moment, but the place was just so big.

"Yeah, this is the place I go to whenever I feel like being alone," Roxas said.

"Hey, umm…why don't you skateboard first? I'll just watch," Naminé told him.

"Okay," as Roxas walked towards the edge of the ramp Naminé stared in surprise.

"Hey Roxas, is that the skateboard I gave you?" Naminé said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, it is." Roxas replied.

"Oh, 'cause I've been wondering if you even used it at all," Naminé blushed.

"Of course I'd use it; it's the best present I ever got!" Roxas smiled.

Soon Roxas began skateboarding. He did kick flips, 360's and so much more, Naminé was impressed. At that point Naminé didn't even want to try skateboarding anymore when he insisted that she should try.

"Aww…c'mon Naminé, it's really fun!" Roxas assured.

"No way, I don't even have a helmet and all those crazy knee pad stuff with me _even_ if I wanted to try!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. How about we go for a walk in the park then?" Roxas suggested to the girl.

"Okay," Naminé agreed.

The two began walking around the park; it was so peaceful and quiet, like they were the only ones there.

"_I have to tell her now!_" Roxas thought, the moment seemed perfect enough. "Umm… Naminé?"

"Yes," Naminé stopped walking to listen.

"I want to give you something!" Roxas took a small white colored box out of his pocket and handed it over to Naminé.

Naminé opened the box to see a silver necklace with a small star pendant that glittered in the sunlight.

"Wow! This is so beautiful, thank you!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Just don't ever forget me okay?" Roxas smiled at her.

"What are you talking about? You're always by my side. Of course I'll never forget about you!" Naminé smiled back.

"The thing is...I…I'm…" Roxas' eyes turned sad as he looked away from her eyes.

"What is it?" Naminé was worried. What could be wrong?

"I'm moving," he stated as he looked at the ground.

"W…what? What are you talking about?" Naminé felt like a ton bricks had hit her. It couldn't be true, it just can't…

"I'm going to Hollow Bastion where my mom is on the first day of February. I'm sorry…" Roxas frowned.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here?" Naminé asked. She didn't want him to go, not now.

"My mom, she want me to go there and stay awhile and do the rest of my sophomore year in Hollow Bastion because she told me that a close friend of the family is sick and I have to go. Don't worry Naminé, I'll come back when it's June," he smiled sadly.

"But I don't want you go!" she felt tears in her eyes welling up. Five months without him was just too long.

"I'm sorry, I have to," he looked down at the ground once more.

"I understand…I…I have to go now. See you back in the dorm room…" Naminé smiled at him one more time before she ran off.

"Naminé, I'm so sorry…" Roxas said to himself as he watched her run off.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé just ran back to the dorm room, she had nowhere else to go anyways. She fell on her bed and began crying into her pillow. It wasn't fair, why did he have to go away now? She was just finally understanding what her feelings were for Roxas. Even though he was coming back at summer time, it was just too long. She looked at the necklace she had clutched in her hand and began crying again.

Time passed by and it was getting late. Naminé took a shower and went to sleep on her bed.

Roxas entered the room to see the girl in her bed. He changed into his sleeping clothes in the bathroom then walked up to her.

"Naminé…" he whispered softly so he wouldn't wake her up. He kissed her forehead before going back to his bed.

"What was that?" Naminé laughed as she sat up. She was awake the whole time.

"I was…uhhh…" Roxas began blushing seeing that he was lost for words; he didn't think she was awake.

"It's okay, it's just fun seeing you all stuttering like that!" Naminé giggled.

"Hey!" Roxas blushed; the room was dark so she couldn't really see.

"I understand why you're going and everything. I guess I was being selfish…Even though it's just five months before I see you again, just don't forget that'll I'll be waiting for you," she smiled.

"I won't," he assured as he smiled back.

"Promise?" she asked again.

"Promise!" he smiled.

"You have to pinky swear on it!" Naminé told him.

"Pinky swear?"

"C'mon, it makes thing more fun!" she giggled.

"Fine!" he sighed in defeat as she walked up to her and did the whole childish pinky swear thing.

"Well, good night Roxas." Naminé said as she pulled her blanket over her again.

"Good night Naminé," Roxas said as he pulled his blanket over him.

* * *

What do you think? Heehee, bet you thought he was going to try and say I love you or something, lol! I bet some of you think that the concept of this chapter is copied from other authors (as in a character moves away but come back) but actually this part was intended from the start. I only did this to progress with the story line and everything. Don't worry I do plan showing a day in the life of Roxas in Hollow Bastion (the name Radiant Garden sounds queer, no offence!). 

Oh yeah, I got the bleeding Heartthrob scene off this part in Star Ocean: Second Story. It was about Rena (the main girl) asking for a cheese cake and then you get to choose what to get for Claude (the main guy), and my cousin told me to pick that drink to raise the relationship points between them. But in that video game, they actually finished the drink together and were blushing madly when the girls passed by to comment on how cute they were; and the drink was colored blue with all these colorful stuff (the game is in PS1, so there's a lot of pixels). Anyways please review! XD


	18. GoodBye

**Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Oh yeah this chapter is totally inspired off of one of my favorite mangas Love Hina! So yeah, I'll give credit to it now before some of you start to rant on. jks. If I haven't stated before and if you never really understood my dialogue, the word's they say in _italics_ are their thought or it just means they are exaggerating a word.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters in this story.

* * *

_Even though it's just five months before I see you again, just don't forget that'll I'll be waiting for you," she smiled._

"_I won't," he assured as he smiled back._

"_Promise?" she asked again._

"_Promise!" he smiled._

"_You have to pinky swear on it!" Naminé told him._

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_C'mon, it makes thing more fun!" she giggled._

"_Fine!" he sighed in defeat as she walked up to her and did the whole childish pinky swear thing._

"_Well, good night Roxas." Naminé said as she pulled her blanket over her again._

"_Good night Naminé," Roxas said as he pulled his blanket over him.

* * *

_

It was the first of February, and the whole gang was at the airport waiting for a certain two blondes to come by.

"What is wrong with them? This is taking too long!" Tidus complained.

"Yeah, Roxas and Naminé are going to be late!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Maybe Roxas changed his mind and decided to stay?" Pence stated.

"I highly doubt that," Riku sighed.

"Sorry for taking so long!" Roxas yelled from a far. The gang saw both Naminé and Roxas with a bag running up towards them.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas here forgot his passport up in the room causing us to miss our first taxi ride here!" Naminé laughed as she pointed at the embarrassed boy.

"It's okay, as long as Roxas isn't late for is plane," Hayner assured.

"Oh yeah, my plane! Bye guys!" Roxas said as he ran towards the escalator.

"Remember to bring back presents!" Selphie yelled.

"I'll be sure to do that!" Roxas smiled.

"_Oh no, this might be the last time I see Roxas until June!_" Naminé thought. "Roxas wait!"

"Huh?" before Roxas could reach the escalator he turned around to be hugged by Naminé causing him to blush.

"I'll miss you…" Naminé said sadly.

"I'll miss you too," Roxas smiled as he hugged her back. As soon as they let go of their brief hug Roxas waved goodbye to everyone one last time and went to the escalator that would bring him to insert place here.

"Roxas…" Naminé whispered softly as she watched him disappear into the upper level.

"I think we should give her some time," Olette told the others. They all nodded in agreement as they walked away towards the exit to go back to the dormitory of their high school.

Naminé looked at the ground as tears began streaming from her eyes. "I'm so stupid! I should of told him how I felt!" she wiped her tears away and began walking away to follow the others back to the dormitory.

"Flight 302 to Hollow Bastion has been canceled for inspection. Sorry for the inconvenience," the P.A. system stated.

"Ugh, what a bother…" aboy said as he came back from the departure area.

Naminé knew that voice anywhere, she turned around to see a familiar boy, "Roxas?"

"What the?" Roxas was shocked. He didn't know Naminé was still in the airport.

"Roxas!" Naminé's face lit up as she ran up to him.

"Hey Naminé," he smiled back, "What are you still doing here? And where are the others?"

"The others went back already. What about you why are you still here?"

"Well, they had to check the plane for weapons or something because the caught somebody when they were looking through the bags," Roxas laughed, "What about you?"

"I…I don't know," Naminé blushed. "Oh, when does your next flight leave?"

"In three hours I think," Roxas replied, "Hey Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we hang out for a while? I mean, it'll be too depressing if we go back now."

"Roxas Hikari, are you asking me on a date?" Naminé couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe," Roxas blushed as he played along.

"Well I accept!" Naminé giggled. "_Maybe I can tell him how I feel later…_" she thought.

"Well then, off we go!" Roxas continued to joke around as he held her hand. Naminé blushed at Roxas' sudden move, but she didn't mind at all.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"I'm hungry. Why don't we eat something?" Roxas suggested.

The two were just walking around aimlessly around the airport as they waited for time to pass by.

"Okay," Naminé agreed. The two walked up to a fast food place that sold hamburgers and such.

"Two hamburgers and fries please," Roxas ordered from the menu.

"That will be $7.50," the cashier told.

"Uh oh, I left my munny in the other bag," Roxas said as he searched through his pockets.

"Idiot," Naminé laughed as she gave the cashier her munny.

Roxas and Naminé finished their lunch quickly and decided to walk outside. Out in the open there was a slight spring breeze, but it was still fairly warm.

"Wow, the weather's great!" Roxas exclaimed as he walked a few feet ahead of his girl companion.

"_Maybe I should tell him now,_" Naminé thought. "Hey Roxas…" she began to blush.

"Yeah?" he turned around to look at her.

"Ilikeyou!" she said a little too fast and quietly that her words were blown in the wind.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked as he stared at her.

"I said, I LIKE YOU TOO!" unfortunately a plane just flew off and a gust of wind passed by.

"Sorry again, but I couldn't hear you," Roxas walked up closer to her.

Naminé began blushing cherry red, "I...I…"

"Yes?"

"I have to go to the washroom" Naminé just dashed towards the building.

"That was odd," Roxas said as he scratched the back of his head.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé ran towards the washroom and began hyperventilating. She took in one last deep breath and calmed down and stared at the mirror in front of her. Her face was so red.

"_I'm so stupid!_" Naminé yelled in her head, "_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_" She looked to her side and noticed another girl staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Naminé glared. The brown haired girl just quickly looked away and continued to brush her hair like nothing happened.

Naminé sighed; she then walked out of the washroom.

"Hey!" Roxas greeted with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Hey," Naminé blushed.

"Why did you run off like that?" Roxas asked.

"No reason!" Naminé put a fake smile on. "Hey, why don't we take a seat? I mean your flight is in30 minute," she said as she looked at her watch.

"Sure," Roxas agreed.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The two blondes took a seat near the departure area. There was an awkward silence between the two, but Naminé decided to start talking again.

"Roxas, you should take a nap? I mean the flight is pretty long, so you could just rest for now," she suggested.

"Okay, but you gotta make sure you wake me up!" Roxas said with a slight smile.

"Sure," Naminé assured the boy.

Roxas nodded then closed his eyes as he tried to take that nap that Naminé suggested.

Naminé watched his steady breathing as a faint smile appeared on her face. She knew after he goes into that plane it would be five months without him, causing her to frown again. Naminé sat back beside him, "Maybe I should rest my eyes too," she yawned. Soon the artistic blonde fell asleep too.

Roxas' eyes slowly opened and he glance over to the girl that was sleeping on his shoulder. His eyes peered over to his watch, "_10 minutes…guess I have to go._" As he was about to get up, he heard Naminé mumble something.

"Roxas…"she said softly in her sleep.

"_She's dreaming about me!_" Roxas blushed.

"Roxas…you idiot…"

"_That's it I'm leaving,_" Roxas thought. As he attempted to go off again, Naminé said a few more words.

"Don't…don't go. I…I…"

"I what? I like you? I hate you!" Roxas said a little too loudly to himself causing her to wake up.

"Roxas?" She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand as she stared at him.

"Hey Naminé," he smiled. Roxas still wondered what she was about to say, but he had to leave, "Naminé, I have to go now."

"Really?" Naminé frowned.

Naminé stood up and walked along side him as they reached the area where he was to leave. Roxas turned around to look at her one last time.

"I have to go from here, see you soon," he smiled faintly.

"I'll miss you," Naminé looked into his azure eyes. He stared back at her too.

The two couldn't help but hug each other again before his departure.

"I don't want to let go…" Naminé spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry," Roxas let go of their brief hug, "Don't worry, you know I'll be back soon."

"But soon is just too long…" Naminé said under her breath.

"I need to get going, bye Naminé" he suddenly kissed her on the cheek causing both of them to blush a light shade of pink before he ran off to catch his plane.

"Roxas," Naminé tried to hold back the tears as she watched him disappear. As she turned to walk away she remembered something, "Dammit! I forgot to tell him how I felt, I'm such an idiot!"

Naminé just continued to sulk as she called a taxi to bring her back to the dormitory.

* * *

What do you think? Sad, yet stupid way for him to leave huh? Anyways please review! 


	19. Another Me?

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Me**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Just to tell you guys there is going to be officially **30 chapters** in total for my story. Well, hope you like this chapter!

Oh yeah, I was reading my KH manga and in the back cover of volume one, Kairi's eyes are** VIOLET!** I thought her eyes were like an oceanic blue, but I guess Shiro Amano has a diffrent interpretation of her. Sorry for my random rant!

**Disclaimer:** Square and Disney own KH, not Pink Chaos.

* * *

"_Don't worry you know I'll be back soon."_

"_But soon is just too long…" Naminé said under her breath._

"_I need to get going, bye Naminé" he suddenly kissed her on the cheek causing both of them to blush a light shade of pink before he ran off to catch his plane._

"_Roxas," Naminé tried to hold back the tears as she watched him disappear. As she turned to walk away she remembered something, "Dammit! I forgot to tell him how I felt, I'm such an idiot!"_

_

* * *

_

Time passed by, but lucky for Naminé the time without Roxas by her side wasn't as depressing as she though. Sure she hasn't seen him since the airport since February, but the two would always call each other on the phone or chat IM. Naminé never did tell Roxas how she felt, she thought it would have been better if she told him in person. They attempted a webcam once, but Roxas' webcam broke on him as he tried to fix the lens.

The weather was getting hot lately, seeing it was the beginning of June. School had been over for a week now, and though it was a beautiful day outside, but Naminé was still in her bedroom.

"_Maybe I should call him…_" Naminé thought as she paced around her room as she made regular glances at the phone. The last time she called was in the morning, but she still didn't seem satisfied with those few hours that had passed by, "_Oh, what the heck!_" She quickly dialed his phone number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side.

"Hey Roxas!" Naminé couldn't help but smile as she took a seat on her bed.

"Oh, hey Naminé!" Even though Naminé couldn't see, Roxas was also smiling on the other side, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you? Are those new friends of yours interesting?" Naminé laughed.

"Yeah, I met one of my old buddies, Axel. It seems he moved here to Hollow Bastion after I went to Twilight High. I _was_ supposed to hang out with him today, but it looks like he'd rather go out with his girlfriend, Larxene." Roxas sighed.

"Haha, I still don't understand why you hang out with the seniors that are soon to be college students!" Naminé giggled.

"No, Demyx is at least one year older than me, so ha!"

"You're still the youngest!"

"So what's up with you? Where's Kairi and them?" Roxas asked.

"They're all on vacation, and won't come back until next week or so. I'm so alone!" Naminé complained.

"Hmm…I'll probably hang out with Zexion and Marluxia, but they're too quite. And Demyx is too busy playing his guitar or whatever…" Roxas sighed (A/N: As you can see the cool and young Oranization XIII members are his friends XD).

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it; why do you live at Twilight Town while your mom lives at Hollow Bastion?"

"Well my mom found a better job at Hollow Bastion, but I wanted to stay in Twilight Town because Hayner, Pence, and Olette are there. So that's the reason why I'm at boarding school," Roxas explained. "_Also because I promised someone I'd meet them again there,_" Roxas thought.

"Oh," Naminé smiled. Roxas was so dedicated to his friends, it was really sweet.

Suddenly Naminé heard a knock on the door.

It also seemed that Roxas heard it too, "Who's that?"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! I told Seifer I'd hang out with him in the afternoon," Naminé told.

"SEIFER!" Roxas exclaimed, "What are you doing hanging out witha guy like him?"

"Well since the others are gone, why not? He _is_ my friend, and he's also really nice once you get to know him," Naminé replied.

"Seifer, nice? Hell no! All that guy cares about is his ego!"

"Roxas, just because you don't like hanging out with him doesn't mean I do too," Naminé huffed. How could Roxas be so rude? Couldn't she choose her own friends?

"Hey Naminé, what's taking you so long?" Seifer had just walked inside the room and stood beside Naminé who was sitting on her bed.

"Wait, I'm talking to Roxas," she told.

"Roxas, what are you talking to guy like him for?" Seifer arched an eyebrow.

Naminé started to hear Roxas grumbling something on the phone. Even though Roxas wasn't there in person, the tension between the two was still high.

"He's my friend, you know that," Naminé replied.

"Here give me the phone," Seifer told her.

"What, why?" Seifer just took the phone away without any of Naminé's consent.

"Back off man, I know exactly what's happening out there from that noise you're making!" Roxas yelled at the phone.

"Shut up, you're the loud one!"

"Why don't you!"

"You know what chicken wuss? How about we say goodbye to you for now?" Seifer smirked as he ended the call.

"Seifer, I was talking to him!" Naminé exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he ticks me off sometimes you know?" Seifer replied.

"Okay fine. I'll just have to call him later then," Naminé told. For once Seifer thought his plans of getting Naminé away from Roxas worked, but the plan didn't seem to go the way he followed at this rate.

"Hey, why don't we go into the town and actually have some fun out of this building?" Seifer suggested in his attempt to get Naminé's mind off of the other blonde boy.

"Okay," Naminé said asshe put on afaint smile on her face. The truth was that she still wanted to call Roxas back and talk to him more.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The two were just hanging out together by walking and talking down the streets of Twilight Town.

"So where's Fuu and Rai?" Naminé asked. Usually Seifer was followed by his ever so faithful companions went everywhere he went.

"Oh, Rai is visiting his family and Fuu is at her part time job," Seifer replied. Soon after his cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open, "Hello?" there was a brief exchange of words before he looked back at Naminé, "Sorry Naminé, but I have to go now. See ya later!" Seifer waved her goodbye before he walked away.

"Bye," Naminé said quietly under her breath as she saw the boy disappear into the huge crowd. She sighed, "Who am I going to hang out with now?"

The girl began walking through the streets of Twilight Town alone. She bought a Sea Salt Ice Cream seeing on how hot the weather was. Naminé sat on a bench that was under a shady tree near the park.

"I still remember the time when he bought one of these," Naminé smiled to herself as she referred to the ice cream. That was probably one of the first times that Roxas ever did anything nice for her and she didn't have anything to argue back.

She soon finished and threw away the popsicle stick before walking around again to pass the time. Naminé felt so alone. All her friends wouldn't be back until next week, and Roxas won't even come back until the week after that. As she thought of her friends, she had her right hand clutched on the pendant of the necklace she was wearing.

Naminé wasn't the jewelry wearing type, but she loved the necklace. Because it was from _him_. So it was special; he was special to her. The artistic girl sighed once more. She had her eyes fixed onto the grounds as she walked by on the sidewalk.

"Hey, watch out!" an unknown person yelled.

"Huh?" Naminé snapped back to reality, but she was too late to get away from the person and their speedy scooter, "Ahhh!"

Everything blacked out for a few seconds, but Naminé regained composure and sat on the pavement ground with her left hand over her forehead.

"That hurt…" the person beside Naminé complained as they had both their hands over their face.

Naminé shot a glare, "What heck is your- huh?" the blonde girl quickly noticed the other person had their long black hair in a bun as she grabbed her red and white checkered hat off the ground, "You're a girl?"

The black haired girl who looked around Naminé's age smiled as she stood up, "I get that a lot," she laughed. She took her hand out to help Naminé up.

"Sorry," Naminé apologized as she took the other girl's hand.

"Don't worry! Now where did my scooter go…" the girl's bluish-grey eyes looked around, "Aha!" she picked up her scooter and then looked inside her black side bag, "Oh my gosh! I hope it's not ruined!"

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

The girl sighed in relief, "My notebook! I love writing stories and I thought it got ripped or something when I crashed into you."

"Oh," Naminé examined the girl more closely. "_Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous!_"

The girl had jet black hair and looked like a tomboy with her attire, but her face was flawless. Her skin was as pale colored as Naminé's and her eyes were a blue with a little shade of grey compared to her sapphire-like ones. She had faded denim shorts that went below her knees and had a big white t-shirt with a red sleeveless one over it. As for her accessories, she had her checkered red and white baseball cap and a black wristband with a red X on her right hand.

"Oh…by the way, I'm Natsuki!" she introduced herself.

"I'm Naminé. Well, nice meeting you see you around," Naminé smiled as she walked away.

"Wait!" Naminé turned around again, "Can you please help me?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Well, even though I lived at Twilight Town before…it seems they've added a lot of new buildings, and I'm kinda getting lost," Natsuki laughed as she admitted the truth.

"So you're living here again or something?" Naminé asked.

"No, I'm actually staying at my cousin's place for the summer, but she's hanging out with her boyfriend right now leaving me all alone!" Natsuki told.

"I see, guess I could help you then," Naminé smiled.

"Thank you!" Natsuki gave her a bear hug.

"NEED, AIR!" Naminé said through her suffocation.

"Sorry!" Natsuki giggled. Despite her tomboyish looks she definitely seemed more girly than Naminé.

"So Natsuki, where are you off to?" Naminé asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. I was just on my scooter going about aimlessly," Natsuki shrugged.

"How about we go to the Tram Common, that place has more shops than the actual mall!" Naminé suggested.

"Sure!" Natsuki said in a hyper manner.

"_She acts like Selphie!_" Naminé thought, "_Looks like my vacation isn't going to be as boring as I thought._"

* * *

Another OC for the story! I actually want Natsuki to be a brunette, but Selphie and Olette already have brown hair so why not go with the hair color that nobody has…Black!SorryI kinda skipped through Roxas going away part, but that doesn't really do anything to the story line.Keep in mind about that Natsuki girl. She's going to play a special role! Please review! 


	20. Photo Albums

**Chapter Twenty: Photo Albums**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! I was going to update yesterday, but I kinda got stuck playing FFX the whole afternoon after school, and then all my favorite animes were on so sorry! My teachersare giving a lot of tests next week so I might not be able to update that much from the constant studying. Sorry in advance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesomeness of the KH characters!

* * *

"_So Natsuki, where are you off to?" Naminé asked._

"_Hmm…I don't know," Natsuki shrugged._

"_How about we go to the Tram Common, that place has more shops than the actual mall!" Naminé suggested._

"_Sure!" Natsuki said in a hyper manner._

"_She acts like Selphie!" Naminé thought, "Looks like my vacation isn't going to be as boring as I thought."

* * *

_

A week has passed, and even though Kairi and the rest came back, Naminé always seemed to want to hang out with her new friend Natsuki. Even though it has been two whole weeks since she had met her, she felt like Natsuki was the sister she never had. Everyone had best friends in the group except for Naminé, so she naturally got closer to her.

At the moment Naminé was hanging out in the house Natsuki was staying in.

"Natsuki, you still never told me where you live. I do want to send you letters when you go back home," Naminé told. The two girls were just chatting away as they sat on Natsuki's bed.

"Really, well I live in Traverse Town," Natsuki replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend there?" Naminé grinned. It seemed Selphie's nosey influence was beginning to rub off on her.

"No!" Natsuki blushed, "I haven't had one for a while..." her eyes began filling with sadness but she quickly changed the subject though, "Hey Naminé, I was thinking of dying my hair color back to what it originally was, what do you think?" she said as she took of her hair tie making her black hair go down.

"What was your original hair color?" Naminé knew she was hiding something but she let it slip.

"Blonde, it actually looks like yours," Natsuki replied.

"Really, have any pictures?

"Yeah," Natsuki pulled out a photo album from on of the bags under her bed and handed it over to Naminé.

As Naminé began flipping through the pages and noticed something weird, "You look like my TWIN!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Natsuki laughed.

"Hey, what are you holding in this picture?" Naminé pointed at the yellow object in the photo.

"You mean the star keychain?"

"Yeah," Naminé told.

"It was pretty popular when I used to live at Twilight Town, so I of course I have one!" Natsuki smiled as pulled the keychain out of her pocket.

"Oh yeah they were!" Naminé remembered.

"I remember, almost every kid had one," Natsuki told.

"Oh, I have one too!" Naminé pulled her identical one out of herbag, "a boy gave it to me when I was a lot younger," Naminé smiled warmly as she thought of her childhood promise boy.

"Oh really?" a slight smirk appeared in Natsuki's face but Naminé didn't notice.

Naminé glanced at the battery operated clack on Natsuki's desk, "Oh I have to go now, I told my friends I'd shop with them. Wanna come? I could introduce you."

"Sorry, I told my cousin I'd go to the movies with her."

"Okay then, see you later!" Naminé waved goodbye as she walked out of the house.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Stupid Axel…he just had to _trip_ me while I was on my skateboard…" Roxas groaned as he walked inside his house. His favorite pair of pants had a slight rip on the knees, "Mom, I'm home!"

Roxas had just come back from the local park with his friends and was so exhausted that he walked over the nearby couch and flopped down on it as he left his skateboard beside the doorway.

"Oh hi Roxas!" his mother smiled at him before going back to the food she was cooking, "I almost forgot, one of your friends called. I think his name was Hayner."

"Really? I guess I should go call him back," Roxas groaned as stood up from his position and grabbed the wireless phone before going inside his room.

As he walked inside the messy bedroom, he sat on his bed and dialed his best friend's cell phone number. Roxas could hear a ring, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hayner, it's Roxas."

"Oh Roxas, I wanted to talk to you about something," Hayner told.

"It's about Olette again isn't it?" Roxas grinned as he stared at his empty white walls. For some reason he knew the Hayner was probably blushing right about now and he was.

"Yeah…How did you know?" Hayner asked quizzically.

"First of all you've been calling me non-stop this week annoying the crap out of me with the same questions over and over!" Roxas exclaimed. It was true; he was actually starting to get pissed off.

"So help me then!" Hayner pleaded on the other side.

"I told like many times before: I suck when it comes girls, don't ask me. Try asking Riku though, the guy's a pimp!" Roxas laughed.

It was a true fact; Riku could make almost any girl faint from the overload of hotness if he did one of his trademark smirks. Even Roxas knew that at one point or another, the girls inhisgroup liked Riku. Now that he thought about it, did Naminé ever like the silver haired guy for even a brief second? Isn't having silver hair unnatural for a boy his age? But wasn't his gravity defying hair against the laws of nature too?

"Hello, Roxas? Are you gonna help me or not?" Hayner said snapping Roxas out of his pointless thoughts.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

"But Roxas!"

"Bye Hayner!" with a single press of a button, the connection was lost.

Roxas put the phone back in its original place near the living room and went to the kitchen table where his mom seemed to be cooking something. His mother always liked experimenting with food, so it was always a different dinner every night.

As Roxas sat on the chair quietly thinking, buthis mom got suspicious, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong," Roxas replied.

"Is it about that blonde girl again? You two looked so cute together! I still remember when you first met and-"

"Mom!" Roxas blushed from embarrassment. But when his mother did mention the girl, he began thinking again… "Umm…mom, do you know where those old photo albums are, you know the ones with my childhood?"

"Yes, actually I do. They're in the top part of your closet," she replied.

"Really, that's awesome!" Roxas had a huge smile on his face as he ran towards his bedroom.

When Roxas got to his room he opened the stuffy closet. On the top compartment, he found a big and dusty red book inside. Roxas pulled the book out and blew all the dust off thinking it would look cool, but it sort of back fired when he started coughing. As soon as he regained composure he opened the old photo album.

Inside he saw pictures of his childhood. The first few pictures were of him when he was seven. There were lots of group pictures of himself, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, seeing how they all met in the first grade and became really good friends. That was also about the same time when he met his rival, Seifer.

Now that he thought about it, his cousin Sora didn't move to Twilight Town until he was in the fifth grade. Roxas also didn't meet Kairi and the others until grade seven, where Sora introduced them to him and the rest of the gang.

"So many memories," Roxas smiled to himself. He continued to flip through the pages as he continued to reminisce about the past.

As he continued to look through the pages the pictures went further into the past. Roxas began to blush slightly as he saw the next page. There, a picture of when he was still four and his promise girl kissing him on the cheek. As he continued to look through, the memories came flooding back.

**-Flashback-**

"_Roxas go on and play. I'll be by the bench with the other parents," his mother assured as she pushed the shy boy towards the play set with the other children._

_It was a bright and sunny day with a slight breeze. Roxas' mom thought they would go to the park seeing how great the weather was._

_Roxas walked shyly towards the sandbox, but he noticed someone else there. It was a girl with a clean white dress; she had short blonde hair and big blue colored eyes. The girl stopped playing and turned her head to stare at the boy. Roxas blushed, "She's so pretty!" he thought._

_The blonde girl wiped her hands clean from the sand and ran up to the blushing boy and smiled._

"_What's your name?" the little girl asked as she leaned in towards him with her hands behind her back._

"_Roxas…" he replied shyly._

"_Well Roxas, want to play with me?"_

"_Okay..."_

"_C'mon!" the little girl took his hand and brought him over to the sandbox._

"_You never told me your name," Roxas said quietly as they molded the sand into a sandcastle._

"_Oops, I guess I forgot," she smiled, "I'm –"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Why can't I remember her name…" Roxas sighed. Roxas left the photo album on his bed as he walked towards the living room.

His mother was sitting on the couch and seemed to be reading a book at the moment. He joined her, but the silence was just too much for him.

"Hey mom, you remember that girl, right? The one I used to hang out with when I was four," Roxas asked to make sure.

His mom put a bookmark on the page she was reading a put the book down on the coffee table, "Yes, I did mention her not to long ago."

"Do you remember her name?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, but I do still keep in contact with her mother. I could call her if you want," she told.

"YOU HAVE HER PHONE NUMBER!" Roxas exclaimed, "How come you never told me? I've been looking for her for years!"

"You never asked," his mom said simply, "And either way, when I was trying to tell you once before, but you kept pushing me away saying that you would rather wait for her to come back."

Roxas wasn't really paying attention though, "Can you call her, PLEASE!" Roxas begged with his hands clasped together.

"Okay, okay! Just don't start getting all dramatic with me," his mom laughed. Roxas' mom left the room. She came back with a phone book and dialed the phone number.

Roxas had a dreamy look on his face as he started thinking about the girl. After all these years he'll finally figure out where's she's been all these years. "_I wonder how she looks. She's probably a lot more beautiful now…I can't believe this is happening!_" he thought.

Roxas' mom soon put down the phone with a quick "goodbye!'

"So what happened? Will I be able to meet her or something?" Roxas kept adding more questions. He was just too amazed on how close he was of meeting her.

"Well, it seems both her parents are on business trips, so the phone call was short," his mom replied.

"AND! Why couldn't I talk to her?"

"Her mother said that she doesn't live with them. She told me her daughter is in a town right now," she explained.

"WHERE! What's the town?"

"Twilight Town," his mom answered.

Roxas just sat there dumbstruck. The girl, his promise girl was at Twilight Town. The Twilight Town where he lived almost every single day of his life until now. _His_ Twilight Town, "Mom, I have to go back," Roxas said as he was partly in a trance from all the mixed emotions.

"What? Go back where?"

"Your friend Haruna is feeling well now, right?" Roxas asked referring to his mom's ill friend.

"Yes, she's supposed to be out of the hospital soon," his mom replied.

"I have to go to Twilight Town then! Mom I think I can finally meet her again, I promised her!" Roxas said with determination in his eyes.

"I understand," his mother smiled. He was so devoted, how could she say no.

"I'll start packing then!" Roxas grinned as he ran towards his room.

"Wait, don't you want to know," he was already out of sight, "her name…" she finished off. "Oh whatever, he'll find out on his own," she laughed before continuing her book.

* * *

Haha, what do you think? That was a probably a boring chapter if I do say so myself. Hehe, Roxas is going to come back sooner than Naminé thinks! Haha you have to wait and see who that promise girl of Roxas' is! Note that I said the girl is in Twilight Town. I didn't mention that she is living there or even visiting there. I love to keep you guys guessing! Please review! 


	21. A Spark in the Sky

**Chapter Twenty One: A Spark in the Sky**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Yes, I have more than **400 reviews**! Thanks for all of you who made this possible. lol!Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of homework to do seeing how it's almost the end of the year and the teachers want to do as much as they can. Hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesomeness of the KH characters!

* * *

"_Your friend Haruna is feeling well now, right?" Roxas asked referring to his mom's ill friend._

"_Yes, she's supposed to be out of the hospital soon," his mom replied._

"_I have to go to Twilight Town then! Mom I think I can finally meet her again, I promised her!" Roxas said with determination in his eyes._

"_I understand," his mother smiled. He was so devoted, how could she say no._

"_I'll start packing then!" Roxas grinned as he ran towards his room._

"_Wait, don't you want to know," he was already out of sight, "her name…" she finished off. "Oh whatever, he'll find out on his own," she laughed before continuing her book.

* * *

_

It was another day in June. Today the Sun was up high and the heat was rising just as usual. Most of the residence of Twilight Town was eating Sea Salt Ice Cream to cool down. 

Just as usual, Naminé and Natsuki were strolling down at Tram Common which was located at the shopping district.

"I think I used up all my munny!" Naminé laughed.

"Yeah, same here! There's too many video games to choose!" Natsuki laughed along.

"Yeah, that's why you took like the whole shelf!" Naminé continued to joke.

"What? video games are my main weakness, next to Sea Salt Ice Cream of course!"

"Hey look at the clock tower! I never noticed you could see it from here!" Naminé said in awe as she stared in the distance.

"Hey Naminé its 2:00, I have to go now. I told my cousin I'd go and hang out with her for the rest of the afternoon, sorry!" Natsuki smiled hoping it would lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, I told my friends I'd meet them too. See ya!" Naminé assured.

Natsuki just smiled again before going off in her scooter. Just as Naminé was waving goodbye she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Huh?" Naminé turned around to see Kairi and the gang walking up to her.

"Hey Naminé," Kairi greeted as the group reached the blonde girl.

"Hey guys!" Naminé smiled.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Tidus grinned expecting it to be Naminé's boyfriend or something.

"That wasn't a guy! She's a girl, and and her name is Natsuki!" Naminé exclaimed in rage.

"Sorry!" Tidus apologized.

"You're so stupid Tidus," Selphie sighed. Tidus just stuck his tongue out at Selphie childishly after her remark.

"Is she cute?" Hayner grinned. Olette and Naminé just shot a death glare at him, "Uhh…forget that."

"Anyways…now that were all here, where are we off to first?" Riku asked.

"How about the mall? I mean we did check out all the stores here already," Sora stated.

"Yeah!" the all agreed as they walked off to the mall.

_Back in the dormitory…_

"Wow, nothing's changed at all," the boy smiled to himself as he walked inside the building.

**xxx xxx xxx**

The gang was all lounging around the benches as they watched the many people pass by. After three whole hours of Olette and Selphie dragging them from store to store, they finally rest and was enjoying their Sea Salt Ice Cream they got from a local ice cream parlor.

"This is so boring! Can we please do something else?" Selphie complained as she threw her popsicle stick the garbage can.

"Let's just go back to the dorms then. Even if it is only five o'clock," Pence suggested.

They all nodded in agreement as all stood up from their seat to walk back towards the direction of the dormitory. When they were inside the building, an idea came into Hayner's head.

"Hey guys, I say we watch a movie later atsix in one of our rooms!" Hayner grinned.

"Yeah sure!" Sora nodded.

"We should all meet in the hallway later; I mean I do want to freshen up first!" Olette laughed.

"Okay then, at ten to six we all meet up with each other in Naminé's room because it's the only one that allows boys and girls without breaking the school rules!" Riku told.

"My room!" Naminé glared at all of them.

"Yeah, your room!" Selphie cheered.

"Fine then," Naminé sighed, she was always a push over that way.

They all agreed to the plan and parted ways to go back to their rooms.

"What a day…" Naminé sighed as she closed her bedroom door.

"Tell me about it? And here I thought you guys would at least yell in my ear, 'Welcome back!'" a blonde haired boy laughed from the other side of the room.

Naminé looked towards the direction of the voice, "R-Roxas?" her eyes were wide from shock after seeing the blonde haired boy.

"How've you been Naminé?" Roxas smiled.

"Roxas!" Naminé just ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I missed you so much! How come you never told me when you were coming back?" Naminé was filled with so much joy seeing the blonde boy again.

"Sort of a last minute thing, I kind of forgot but whatever. I'm just glad to see you again," Roxas smiled warmly as he returned the hug.

The cute and happy reunion was interrupted when they heard the door open.

"Hey Naminé, we wanted to know what movie you wanted to-Roxas?" Olette paused. The whole gang was behind the brunette and was also surprise at the person they just saw.

"ROXAS, YOU'RE BACK!" they all yelled as they ran up to him.

"We have to celebrate!" Hayner exclaimed.

Roxas had his arm around Naminé's shoulder as they began to laugh at everyone's sudden reaction.

Soon everyone left the room but came back with sodas, snacks, and all the party goods.

"It's party time!" Tidus cheered.

The whole gang was so happy to see the one and only Roxas back in Twilight Town.

Riku brought in his radio and everyone else provided the CD's they could listen to, so they could liven up the party.

"So Roxas, did you bring back those souvenirs you promised?" Selphie grinned.

"Yeah of course; how could I forget when you keep on flooding my e-mail?" Roxas laughed. He went to his closet and pulled out a bunch of t-shirts, candy, jewelry, and everything else he got from Hallow Bastion.

"Thanks Roxas!" Wakka thanked.

"I love candy!" Selphie continued to smile as she kept stuffing the candies mouth with the colorful treats.

"You're welcome," Roxas smiled.

"Hey, we should take picture for some memories," Pence suggested as he got his camera ready.

"Sure," Roxas agreed.

Since Pence had one of those camera's where the photos came out instantly, everyone was having fun doing some random poses. They all had a group shot with everyone in it. There was also some photos with just Kairi and Sora together, and the rest had pictures taken with their best friends. Roxas took a shot with his arm around the blushing Naminé.

"You guys should put that in a picture frame!" Olette suggested as Pence handed the photo over to Naminé.

"Sure, I have on in my closet," Naminé took out a light blue picture frame to put the cute photo of herself and Roxas.

"You guys looks so cute together!" Selphie squealed. Roxas and Naminé just blushed.

Soon it was time for all of them to go, so the gang all helped clean up and left the two blondes alone.

"It's great to have you back," Naminé smiled.

"It's great to be back," Roxas smiled back.

The had a brief silence between them two as they continued to smile at each other, but soon they began hearing the rain pour outside.

"Wow, it hasn't rained for weeks," Naminé said as she stared out the window.

"We should go to sleep now. I mean it is eleven o'clock already," Roxas told.

"Yeah sure, but I'm changing in the bathroom first," Naminé said. She quickly grabbed her pajamas in her closet and went inside the bathroom. Like always Roxas changed in the outside as usual.

Both of them soon finished changing and Naminé came outside of the bathroom. The rain seemed to fall harder and harder as time passed by.

"Looks like we're gonna have a thunderstorm tonight," Roxas sighed as he stood beside his bed.

"T-thunderstorm?" Naminé stuttered. Suddenly as if on cue thunder began to boom and the all the lights in the room went out, "Eek!" Naminé squeaked.

"Dammit, now all the lights are out!" Roxas groaned in annoyance as he got into bed.

Naminé did the same and pulled her cover over her. Suddenly lightning flashed through the room and was followed by thunder. Naminé turned the other way to make sure she wasn't facing Roxas. Roxas, on the other hand was about to fall asleep until he heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the room.

"Naminé?" Roxas turned over to face the girl. A loud boom of thunder came after the lightning came crashing down again. This caused Naminé's cries to become louder.

"Naminé what's wrong?" Roxas asked sympathetically.

"I…I'm scared of thunder! I'm scared of lightning!" she said through her sobs.

"What, you never told me!"

"That's because there was never _any_ thunderstorms when you were here!" she yelled back.

"If you're gonna yell, then forget it!" he argued back.

Another bolt of lightning came and was accompanied by the thunder. More tears began streaming from the frightened artist, but she bit her lip so she could quiet down her sobs.

"Naminé?" Roxas couldn't help but give in. He always felt guilty when he heard a girl's cry.

"C-can you…" Naminé paused as a blush came across her cheeks, "Can you sleep beside me?"

"W-What?" Roxas was totally caught off guard.

"Please, just for tonight?" she begged, "I'm scared to death over here!"

"Okay," he began blushing as he stepped over to her bed.

The two had their backs facing each other. Naminé couldn't help but feel safer knowing he was close by. When the next thunder and lightning came, Naminé jumped a little startling Roxas.

"Naminé, it's okay. The lightning is far away," he assured as he faced the girl. Naminé felt a little bit for safer with Roxas' comforting words and the two fell asleep.

Moments later the thunder and lightning passed and Roxas' eyes slowly opened.

"_She's asleep,_" Roxas thought, "_guess I better go back._"

As he was about to step out, he felt something on his arm, "Huh?" Naminé was fast asleep, but it seemed she was clinging onto Roxas' arm.

Roxas sighed; "Guess staying the night wouldn't hurt." He slowly put the blanket over him and Naminé again. He just stared at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Roxas could still see a few tear stains on her face, but at least she was okay now.

Roxas smiled and brushed her bangs away from her face. Naminé was so beautiful to him, "_I wish you were my promise girl…_" he thought. Roxas stared at the sleeping girl one last time before he slowly closed his eye lids, leaving him to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Yeah, I know…they're going to fast for a bunch of fifteen year olds. But c'mon, they do like each other and they have been sharing the dorm room together for who knows how long. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully Naminé will admit her feelings soon! Please review if you want to! 


	22. Boyfriend?

**Chapter Twenty Two: Boyfriend?**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Just a few more tests to go, and I'll be my regular fast updating self.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the KH series, but sadly I don't. I only own Natsuki and Namie, who happen to be my OCs (original characters for you people who don't know!).

* * *

"_Naminé, it's okay. The lightning is far away," he assured as he faced the girl. Naminé felt a little bit for safer with Roxas' comforting words and the two fell asleep._

_Moments later the thunder and lightning passed and Roxas' eyes slowly opened._

"_She's asleep," Roxas thought, "guess I better go back."_

_As he was about to step out, he felt something on his arm, "Huh?" Naminé was fast asleep, but it seemed she was clinging onto Roxas' arm._

_Roxas sighed; "Guess staying the night wouldn't hurt." He slowly put the blanket over him and Naminé again. He just stared at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Roxas could still see a few tear stains on her face, but at least she was okay now._

_Roxas smiled and brushed her bangs away from her face. Naminé was so beautiful to him, "I wish you were my promise girl…" he thought. Roxas stared at the sleeping girl one last time before he slowly closed his eye lids, leaving him to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

_

The sun's rays shined through the window glass. Naminé's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a familiar boy's face that was only a few inches from her own. The blonde girl looked around to see what was touching her, to find Roxas' arms wrapped around her slim figure.

She couldn't help but smile at him. At least he stayed the whole night instead of leaving her after she fell asleep. He looked so peaceful, just like the last time before he left. The blonde boy was so cute, soon a smirk appeared on her lips, "_I wonder if this'll wake him up..._" she thought. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to groan before opening his eyes.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he was about to get up until Naminé stopped him.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Let's stay like this, just a little longer…please?"

"Okay," Roxas smiled as they both closed their eyes again.

Suddenly their bedroom door opened revealing a familiar brunette girl and blonde boy.

"Hey guys wanna eat breakfa-" Olette paused.

"OH MY GOSH! They're at it AGAIN!" Hayner exclaimed as he turned around to reveal the news to the others.

Luckily Olette pulled Hayner into the room before he started a commotion down the hall. Naminé and Roxas sighed in disappointment as they sat up on the bed.

"We didn't do _it_ okay!" Naminé yelled as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I knew I shouldn't have given Hayner a spare key before I left…" Roxas sighed.

"Anyways, we're gonna wait for you outside the hall if you want to eat breakfast with us, okay?" Olette informed the two.

"Okay," Naminé said as she got out of the bed.

Olette and Hayner soon left the room and waited for the two as Naminé and Roxas quickly changed into some decent outside clothes. Naminé brought along her side bag before leaving the room.

The two blondes soon went out of then room to meet up with Hayner and Olette in the hallway, where all four of them proceed downstairs towards the dormitory cafeteria. Roxas and Naminé found out that the rest of the gang was already somewhere hanging out while Olette and Hayner decided to stay behind and wait for the two.

"So Naminé, what do you want to do today?" Roxas asked before finishing up the rest of his sugar-enhanced cereal.

"Oh, I'm meeting someone today. I gotta go now actually, or I'm gonna be late. Bye!" Naminé grabbed the bag she carried downstairs and ran out of the building.

"I wonder where she's off to…" Roxas said as he watched her run out of the cafeteria.

"She told me before that she has been hanging out with Seifer a lot after you left," Olette told as she finished up her breakfast.

"SEIFER!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Or maybe her new _boyfriend_!" Hayner grinned before he drank the rest of his orange juice.

"B-boyfriend! Naminé has a boyfriend?" Roxas choked out.

"A lot has happened when you left. I mean five months is along enough time for someone to move on," Hayner continued to tease.

"She does _not_ have a boyfriend!" Olette exclaimed defending her blonde friend.

"Then who do you think she's been going out with whenever she doesn't hang out with us?" Hayner said slyly.

"She clearly stated that person was a _girl_ yesterday," Olette glared.

"You never know," Hayner shrugged, "C'mon Roxas, we could see what Naminé's been doing all this time."

"No way! That's going against Naminé's privacy!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That's right Roxas!" Olette added.

"Fine, let Naminé get taken away by another guy," Hayner said as he began walking away, "For all you know…that guy's Seifer."

Roxas stood up from his seat, "That's it! We're going after Naminé!" a triumphant smirk appeared on the Hayner's face.

"Roxas! Hayner's just getting to you. Think about how Naminé would feel," Olette warned.

Roxas wasn't even paying attention as he walked away with Hayner to find Naminé.

"Might as well come along…" Olette grumbled as she followed behind the two.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé looked around the Town Common where she was supposed to meet her friend. Soon she saw someone familiar on their scooter.

"Hey Naminé," Natsuki greeted as she slowly stopped on her scooter.

"What happened to your hair?" Naminé exclaimed as she saw Natsuki's blonde locks through her hat.

"I told you I wanted my natural hair color back," she laughed.

"Yeah, but what's with the skirt and accessories? You look like a girly girl!"

"My cousin thought that after the hair, I deserved a complete makeover…It was horrible," Natsuki laughed.

"I see, but you look so cute!" Naminé complimented as she made an impression of Kairi and Selphie.

"Shut up, and let's go already!" Natsuki blushed in embarrasment as she dragged her friend. Naminé just laughed at her friend's reaction.

Behind a few groups of people were Roxas, Hayner and Olette spying on the two.

"Wow, who's that?" Hayner grinned, but the remark was only accompanied by Olette's fist. "Oww…" Hayner rubbed his arm.

"But seriously, I wonder who that girl is…" Roxas said as he watched the two girls walk away.

"Yeah, Naminé hasn't introduced us to her new friend," Olette stated. "But at least we know Hayner was wrong about the whole boyfriend thing."

"What can I say, it was a possibility," Hayner grinned.Roxas just glared at his best friend.

"Now that were here in the Tram Common, why don't we go shopping," Olette smiled. The two boys just groaned knowing that they had no other choice.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As the two blonde girls walked down the street, they had at least three or more bags per hand.

"I finally have new wheels for my scooter!" Natsuki giggled.

"You act like you never went shopping before!" Naminé laughed.

"I actually hate shopping, but you made it fun for once!" Natsuki laughed along.

"Me too, but Kairi changed that," Naminé smiled.

"Kairi?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's my friend," Naminé told, "Hey since were close to the dormitory, why don't we go there?"

"Sure," Natsuki smiled.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Wow, looks like things haven't changed at all…" Natsuki said as she walked inside Naminé's room.

"You went to this school before?" Naminé asked as she put her shopping bags in her closet.

"Yeah, but I moved last year." Natsuki told as she took off her hat.

"Really?" Naminé closed the closet, "Oh, I just remembered I ran out of soda. I'll go get some right now, you just stay here."

"Okay," Natsuki nodded. As Naminé left the room, Natsuki couldn't help but look around.

On top of the dresser, Natsuki noticed a picture frame. She took it and smiled, "This must be Naminé and – huh?" she stared at the spiky-blonde boy who had his arm around Naminé's shoulder.

As she continued to examine the picture, Natsuki didn't even notice the door open.

"_Naminé?_" Roxas thought as she entered the door. "_Maybe I should surprise her…_" he grinned.

The blonde boy slowly crept up to the unexpecting blonde. As Natsuki placed the picture down, she felt someone hug her from behind.

"What's up?" Roxas softly in her ear.

Natsuki blushed madly, she could feel his hot breath down her neck and she could also smell his cologne. On top of that, the boy was hugging her!

"R…Roxas, i...is that you?" Natsuki felt her heart racing, she couldn't believe it.

"Of course it's me. You act like you haven't seen me since forever," he smiled as he continued to hold her.

Suddenly the door opened, "Hey, Natsuki I got the soda- … R…Roxas?" Naminé stuttered out. Her eyes were wide in shock as she saw the boy hugging her friend.

"What the? Two Naminés?" Roxas eyes kept switching to both girls.

"Roxas?" Natsuki turned around to stare at the boy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting!" Naminé dropping the cans of pop and ran out the room. She ran down the hall until she came to a turn and her back was leaning against the wall. Her heartbeat was faster than usual and she was breathing at a rapid pace.

"_Roxas and Natsuki? Natsuki and Roxas? What's happening?_" Naminé thought. She took one last deep breath, "Maybe I should let them explain before I start assuming the worst." Naminé started slowly walking back to the room.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I hugged you!" Roxas exclaimed as he let go of Natsuki.

"Hug? Roxas you used to make out with me!" Natsuki told as she had her hands on her hips.

"I…I need to go the bathroom!" Roxas quickly rushed to the bathroom nearby.

He was gripping the sink and breathed heavily.

"Oh my gosh! I…her… Naminé saw her and me…and...oh my gosh!" Roxas opened the faucet and let the cold water run as he splashed the water on his face. He took his white towel as he wiped his face.

"_I kissed that Naminé-look-alike before?_" Roxas thought, "_Unless she's…_"

Roxas opened the bathroom door to get out and Naminé also came into the room.

"I…uh…" The two blushed as Natsuki smirked.

"_I see how it is…_" Natsuki thought as the memory of the picture frame appeared in her recent memories.

"I have to go!" As Naminé was about to open the door again, Roxas stopped her.

"Wait, let me explain!" Roxas said as he held her wrist.

"O…Okay then," the three then took a seat on the beds.

"Okay, this is what happened," Roxas started, "I had just gotten out of shopping with Olette and Hayner, so I went back to the room. I thought his girl," Roxas pointed as Natsuki, "was you, so I hugged her as joke and that's about when you came in."

"Ooh!" Naminé blushed. She felt like an idiot thinking it was something else.

"Now that you know, who the heck is your friend?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Roxas, don't tell me you don't remember!" Natsuki pouted.

"You know him?" Naminé raised an eyebrow; now she was really confused.

"I'm his ex, Namie," she smiled.

"NAMIE?" the two exclaimed in unison.

"B-But you said your name was Natsuki!" Naminé said in confusion.

"Yeah, it's my _last_ name, Namie Natsuki. It's just because of my past with Roxas, that I hate being called by my first name sometimes."

"Wait, you can't be Namie! Namie has green eyes," Roxas stated.

"You know I wear contacts Roxie!" Namie took out one of her contact lens causing her to look bi-colored, "See!"

"Oh," the two started to understand everything.

"This is so weird and confusing!" Naminé exclaimed as she held her head.

"I still can't believe it's you! Welcome back Namie. I'm glad to see you again!" Roxas smiled with a blush.

"Me too!" Namie smiled back as her cheeks had a hue of pink.

Naminé couldn't help but feel jealous, "_What the heck is wrong with me…_" she thought as she stared at the two, "_shouldn't I be happy for them?_"

* * *

Hehe, Namie's back people! Just guess how much commotion that'll start in my story! I noticed that I practically forgot the whole Sora x Kairi parts, but they are just minor parts, so whatever...Haha, if you didn't get the joke above with Hayner saying they did that _again_, just refer back to chapter 16. Anyways please review! 


	23. You, Me and Her

**Chapter Twenty Three: You, Me, and Her…**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update that quickly, I had a lot going on this week. Hehe. I made a title page for this story, but I never bothered posting it up. You can go see it in my profile. Anyways hope you enjoy this chappie, sorry for the delay!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the KH series, but sadly I don't.

* * *

"_Welcome back Namie. I'm glad to see you again!" Roxas smiled with a blush._

"_Me too!" Namie smiled back as her cheeks had a hue of pink._

_Naminé couldn't help but feel jealous, "What the heck is wrong with me…" she thought as she stared at the two, "shouldn't I be happy for them?"

* * *

_

It was the first day in July. The weather was great just as usual, but Naminé was in Kairi and Selphie's room with Olette like always. 

"I can't believe she's back!" Kairi exclaimed with her hand over her mouth.

"What does Roxas think?" Olette asked the blonde sitting beside her.

"I don't know…" Naminé sighed inwardly.

"Well, since we're going to the beach this afternoon, why not invite her? It is common courtesy, ya know. And besides she used to be our friend too!" Selphie smiled.

"Okay," Naminé agreed.

"Oh, by the way Naminé I threw out that tacky one-piece you own and replace it with a new white one that has a sky blue heart!" Selphie told.

"WHAT! You can't just go through my closet and judge my fashion sense!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Try sharing a room with her. Half the stuff in my closet was thrown out and got replace by other stuff," Kairi sighed.

Naminé just sighed along with her, "I'm gonna go back to my room now to call Namie and change…"

Everyone told the blonde girl goodbye as she walked out of the room. As soon as she walked to her dorm, she quickly got the phone and dialed Namie's number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Namie, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the beach with us today," Naminé informed.

"Us?"

"My friends and I."

"Oh sure! I don't have any plans for today anyways. Is Roxas gonna be there?" Namie couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, of course," Naminé replied.

"I see," On the other side even though Naminé couldn't see, Namie frowned slightly. "By the way, I think I'll just drop by the dormitory and meet you that way. My cousin's house is only like two blocks away anyways."

"Okay, see you then!" the phone call soon ended, and Naminé went to search for her new swimsuit.

As she looked around in her closet she noticed a few of her shirts missing a few new one that replaced it. Naminé began wondering how Selphie even had access to her and Roxas' room but shrugged it off as she went in the bathroom to change into a different attire.

As soon as she finished dressing up and packing, she went out of her dorm room to meet up with her friends. Down the hall she saw two people. It was Roxas and Namie. The two seemed to be laughing at something in the moment though. They looked so happy; seeing them together made Naminé feel an instant pain in her heart.

"_Why should I be jealous…it's not like I was ever with him…_" Naminé thought.

She took in a deep breath. As the blonde girl went up to the two, she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Naminé," Roxas smiled back.

"Hi Naminé! By the way the others already ready left before I came. So Roxas and I decided to wait for you," Namie informed.

Naminé took a closer at Namie, "Hey, your eyes are green!" she said as she pointed at her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought it would be easier for everyone to tell us apart if wore my transparent contacts," Namie told with a slight smile.

"Oh…"

"Now that you're here Naminé, let's go!" Roxas told.

The three of them walked over to the near by train station and went down to the beach. As soon as they reached their destination, Naminé looked at the sandy beach with awe. The sky was so blue and cloudless. They could hear the ocean waves crash on to the shore before pulling back. The actual sea was so deep and blue in color.

"Wow, I haven't been to the beach in a while!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Knowing you girls, I think I'll just go ahead after I change," Roxas laughed as he pointed to the changing rooms.

Namie just punched Roxas in the arm playfully, "I take that as an insult Roxie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Roxie, Roxie, _Roxie!_" Namie smirked.

Naminé just stared blankly at the two, "_What flirts!_"

"Roxie!"

"Natsuki!"

"Roxie!"

"Natsuki!"

"You know, your not really insulting me seeing how that's my last name," Namie grinned.

Roxas pretended to have a hurt look on his face. Naminé just started to get ticked seeing them act so childish.

"You know what? Let's just change already!" Naminé said in a sarcastic manner as she dragged Namie's arm into the change room for girls.

"What was that for?" Namie pouted as soon as the got inside.

"…"Naminé didn't answer but continued to have a faint death glare at Namie.

"Is something wrong?" Namie asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong!" Naminé yelled unintentionally.

"You like Roxas too, don't you?" Namie grinned.

"W…What?" Naminé stuttered; she never saw that question coming.

"So you do!"

"I…I…" Naminé blushed, "How about changing first and let's talk about this later!" Naminé said as she walked inside one of the stalls.

"Denial!" Namie teased.

"Shut up!" Naminé blushed harder.

The two finished changing into their swimsuits and went outside to look for the others knowing Roxas already went ahead.

"So Naminé, you never did finish telling me. Do you, or don't like Roxas?" Namie grinned.

"I…how about you huh?" Naminé said turning the tables around, "Do you like Roxas?"

"Of coarse I do!" Namie smiled. Naminé was shocked at how forward she was. "I always have…but know matter what, I like seeing you him better!"

"What! So you're giving up, just like that?"

"It's not that I want too or anything…" Namie told with more serious expression as she stared off into the ocean.

"Then why?" Naminé stopped walking to look at the other girl.

"I just…I just don't have a chance…not by a long shot…"

"Huh?" Naminé was confused. What did she mean? By the looks of it, Roxas still has feelings for Namie.

The serious look on the emerald eyed girl quickly put on smile, "Hey the others are waiting for us. Let's go!" Namie began running down the beach and Naminé quickly followed her friend. Further down the beach they soon spotted their friends.

"Hey guys!" Naminé greeted cheerfully.

"Holy crap! There's two Naminés!" Sora pointed as he stood up from his spot beside Kairi.

"No, that's just Namie and Naminé!" Kairi stated as she whacked her boyfriend lightly on the back of his head.

"Hi guys! How've you been?" Namie smiled.

"What's up Namie? We haven't seen you for so long!" Selphie squealed.

"Nothing much. Traverse Town is such a bore compared to Twilight though," the blonde girl laughed.

Everyone began crowding around Namie and welcomed her back. They all wanted to catch up, seeing that their old friend was back. Soon all the boys began swimming in the ocean while the girls stayed on shore talking.

"So Naminé, do you like Roxas. Because I don't think he likes the whole friend thing from what Hayner's been telling me," Olette said.

"Friend thing?" Namie didn't know what was going on.

"When Roxas kissed Naminé at the annual Christmas party, he also admitted his feelings," Selphie told.

"Really!" Namie's face lit up and quickly faced Naminé.

"But Naminé here, said she just wanted to be '_friends_'" Kairi added in.

"What? But you told me you liked him!" Namie exclaimed.

"What!" Olette, Kairi, and Selphie exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you anything!" Naminé blushed.

"You like him?" It seemed Kairi and the others weren't listening.

"And you turned him down? What wrong with you woman!" Selphie yelled.

"But what if we got into a fight or something. What then?" Naminé sighed.

"Look at Namie and Roxas, they're still friends!" Olette told as Namie just nodded along.

It's just that…ugh, forget it," Naminé stood up and walked away.

"You know you love him!" Selphie yelled from afar.

Naminé just grumbled and walked at a faster pace as she looked for a more secluded place to be alone.

Roxas heard Selphie's yelling and got a little curious.

"Hey who do you think Naminé likes?" Roxas asked him guy friends.

"Uhh…you?" Riku answered seeing that it was pretty obvious.

"I think I'll just ask the girls myself," Roxas swam up to shore and walked up to the girls.

"So who's the guy that Naminé likes?" he asked as he squatted down beside them.

"Eek!" Selphie turned around to see Roxas, "Oh I didn't see you there. You shouldn't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry!" Roxas apologized. "I just wanted to know who Naminé likes after all your yelling."

"N…nobody in particular!" Olette stuttered. They all knew they had to keep it a secret and either way it would be a lot better if Naminé said it herself.

"Okay…"Roxas eyed them suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Where is she anyways?"

"She walked off somewhere," Kairi told.

"Oh, I think I should buy her some ice cream. That should cool her off," Roxas smiled as he stood up.

"I'll come with you! I want some Sea Salt Ice Cream anyways," Namie smiled as she stood up with him.

"Sure," the two walked off to find the nearby ice cream place.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Olette stated. The two other girls just nodded.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As the two were about to order, Namie began thinking.

"Hey Roxas, the popsicle might melt if we wait to long. So let's just buy Naminé one when she passes by."

"Okay then," Roxas nodded. The two blondes just bought popsicles for themselves and waited at a nearby bench in front of the ice cream place.

Naminé was at the empty side of the beach. She was sitting on the bent trunk of a tree that bared star-shaped fruit as she stared off into the ocean.

"I do like him, but…" Naminé sighed, "_He probably likes Namie…_but what did she mean, 'I don't have a chance?'"

Naminé got off the tree and began walking back. She felt like eating a Sea Salt Ice Cream after all that thinking, so she went to buy some. As she came closer, she noticed a certain _two_ sitting on a bench together eating popsicles.

Namie giggled, "I still remember all those times you bought me one," she said as she referred to the ice cream bar.

"Yeah, so many memories," Roxas smiled.

"Hey, you have some ice cream on your face."

"Really, where?"

"Right here," she said as she wiped it off the side of his cheek.

The two just started to laugh.

Naminé could feel her blood pressure rising. She was always an easy target for jealousy, "Grr…seems to me she has a perfect chance…" Naminé just forgot about the ice cream and stormed off.

"Hey look, it's Naminé!" Roxas face lit up as he just began running towards her leaving Namie alone. Namie just sighed.

"Hey Naminé, wait up!" Roxas yelled as he soon caught up to her.

Naminé just stayed quiet with an angry expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas gave a worried expression.

"Nothing…" Naminé was still boiling inside.

"Naminé, I heard what Selphie said."

"What? She told you!"

"No, but the more reasons to know, right? So who do you like?" Roxas asked as the two stopped walking.

"I… I like…" Naminé began blushing madly. This was her chance to tell him!

"Yes?" Roxas leaned in closer so he could hear.

"I…I can't tell you!" Naminé just made a run for it.

"Okay there…" Roxas sighed. "_Who could she like…_?"

Naminé just began cussing at herself, "I'm so stupid!"

* * *

Stupid way to end it, but I needed to end it because this chappie is like six pages long in Microsoft Word already. Hehe Namie still has faint feelings for Roxas and Roxas is just too much of an idiot to even guess who Naminé likes. Any ways please review! Sorry for the delay! 


	24. Are You in Like With Me?

**Chapter Twenty Four: Are You in Like With Me?**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! I actually wanted to update yesterday, but I was so caught up in writing my next fic. I'm planning to post it up after this one is finished or after the twenty-seventh or so chapter of this story. Just to tell you it's going to be an AU story like this one! So you can definitely expect a few OCC people cough(Naminé and Roxas)cough. The couplings are Roxas x Naminé, and maybe a little Olette x Hayner, but I'm not to sure if I should add Sora x Kairi. The genre is definitely Romance, but I still don't know if it fits more into Humor or Drama…hmm…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the KH series, but I wish I did! XD

* * *

"_I… I like…" Naminé began blushing madly. This was her chance to tell him!_

"_Yes?" Roxas leaned in closer so he could hear._

"_I…I can't tell you!" Naminé just made a run for it._

"_Okay there…" Roxas sighed. "Who could she like…?"_

_Naminé just began cussing at herself, "I'm so stupid!"

* * *

_

Just like any other day during June in Twilight Town, it was hot outside. Roxas was hanging out with the guys at the skate park that day, so Naminé was just hanging out with Namie in her room. Naminé was always the type to forgive after five minutes or so when it came to her close friends. Namie didn't even particularly know that Naminé was jealous about Roxas and her, but it seemed to be in the past now. 

Naminé was just rummaging through her closet while Namie was just writing a story in the notebook she brought along on top of Naminé's bed.

"This is _gay_; I've got writer's block right at the climax!" Namie complained as she was about to tear her notebook apart.

"Aha! I found it!" Naminé exclaimed.

Namie quickly forgot about her problem and looked at Naminé, "Found what?"

"I found my oldphoto album!" Naminé continued to smile with glee.

"Cool, can I see?" Naminé nodded and passed it towards Namie. "Why were you looking for it anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how my childhood friend looked like again because I wanted to know if he was in Twilight Town," Naminé told.

Namie just began flipping through the pages as Naminé sat on her bed beside her friend.

"You look so cute! What ever happened to you?" Namie said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Same could be said about you seeing how we look alike!" Naminé glared.

"I'm just kidding, but you do look so cute like those chibi anime characters!" Namie assured jokingly with a smile. "Ooh, who's this boy you're holding hands with?"

"He's my childhood friend," Naminé blushed. "Too bad I can't remember his name…"

"I think I might know who he is…" Namie grinned.

"Really, who?" Naminé was just too excited to even analyze the situation as a joke or not.

"His name is-" Namie was cut off as the two heard the door open.

"Hi Naminé! Hey Namie!" Roxas greeted as he walked over to his side of the room to put away his skateboard.

"Hey Roxas!" Namie greeted back with a smiled.

"Who cares about Roxas? You see the guy all the time! Now tell me!" Naminéyelled as she shook her friend by the shoulders.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Naminé," Roxas pouted slightly at the insult.

As Namie finally got Naminé to stop shaking her,she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later. He's already here anyways, and I told my cousin I'd go to the mall with her at three o'clock!" Namie waved goodbye as she went out the door.

"Who's here? Wait, I need to know!" Naminé was about to chase after to her, but Roxas grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" Naminé turned around.

"Wait, I want to tell you something," Roxas said as he slowly let go of her hand.

"What is it?"

"I…" Roxas took a deep breath. "Ahh…you know what forget it…" Roxas blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Roxas! You made me miss my only chance!" Naminé exclaimed in an over dramatic way as she dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry," Roxas sighed.

"It's okay." Naminé sighed along as she stood up. "I can't get mad at you anyways," she smiled, causing Roxas to blush.

"Hey, those are your old photo albums on your bed right?" Roxas asked as he pointed at the books containing pictures.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naminé asked she and Roxas walked into the dorm room again.

"Can I see them?" Roxas asked again.

"Sure, but I have to see yours too!" Naminé told with her arms crossed.

"Okay, just let me get them. " Roxas went over to his closet and took out his photo albums that contained his childhood memories.

The two switched albums and sat on their own separate beds as they began to look through.

"Are these pictures of you and your old friends from Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked as he pointed towards the group of friends including Naminé.

"Yeah," Naminé nodded. "Aww…you and the gang look so cute when you were in the third grade!" Naminé commented as she saw the year it was taken on the corner of the picture.

"We were all so young," Roxas smiled faintly as he continued to reminisce.

"Aww…I feel left out seeing how I only met you guys last year," Naminé pouted childishly.

"Hehe, sorry!" Roxas laughed.

"Huh?" Naminé squinted her eyes to take a closer look.

"What is it?" Roxas stood up and sat beside Naminé to see the picture.

"Who's this girl?" Naminé still continued to have a bewildered face as she stared down at the photo.

"Oh, that's just me and the childhood friend that I'm looking for," Roxas told as he pointed atthe little girlin the picture.

"N-no way…that looks exactly like me and _my_ childhood friend that I'm looking for!" Naminé debated as she pointed at the little version of Roxas in the photo.

"What are you talking about? This is my photo album and that's my childhood friend with me," Roxas told as he referred to the little girl in the picture.

"But that girl is _me_! I just know it is!" Naminé got off her bed and stood up from her bed. "I'm sure I've seen this picture before. Wait, give me my photo album."

Roxas wore the same expression on his face as he passed her the photos. Naminé began flipping through with her face shocked as she stared at the same picture in her photos. She took Roxas' book and her own and laid it both down on the floor to examine both.

"We both have replicas of the same exact photos…" Roxas stated as he looked through the pages of picture. Both books starting from the age of three to the age of four were the same exact pictures in both albums. This couldn't be just a coincidence, could it?

"I am totally confused!" Roxas said as he held his head with both hands.

"B-but didn't you say your childhood friend went to Traverse Town?" Naminé said as she continued to look at the duplicated pictures.

"Yeah, but now none of it makes sense anymore!" Roxas said as he pointed at his book.

"I think I should call my parents…I need an answer and quick!" Naminé stated as she took the nearby wireless phone by their study table.

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number. It took a few minutes before someone picked it up.

"Mom?" Naminé said though the mouthpiece.

"Oh Naminé, is that you? It's been so long since you called!" her mother said happily.

"Mom, we moved straight from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands when I was little right?" Naminé said hoping she was sure.

"Not really, I never did tell you did I?"

"Tell me what?" Naminé said as she took a seat on the computer chair. Roxas kept giving quizzical looks at Naminé as he wanted to know how the conversation was going.

"See after we moved we were actually planning to stay in Traverse Town. We actually lived there a couple of weeks, but then your father and I thought it would have been better to move to Destiny Islands because you weren't exactly the healthiest child when you were younger," her mother explained through the phone.

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" Naminé said as her memories slowly came rushing back. (A/N: I thought it would look more professional or whatever if I didn't put, "Flash Back" and all that.)

"_Hehe, Naminé catch!" a little blonde boy laughed as he threw the ball towards her._

_Naminé was about to catch the ball until a wave of dizziness hit her. Suddenly the little blonde girl fainted._

"_Naminé? Naminé!" the boy cried out worriedly as he kneeled down to her side, "Mom! I think Naminé's hurt!" Everything just blacked out for Naminé._

_She was soon rushed to the hospital seeing that something had come over her. As soon as she felt better people were allowed to enter the room to visit her._

"_Naminé, are you going to be okay?" the boy asked sadly as he took a seat near her bed._

"_I feel better…I'm always sick, I hate it…" Naminé pouted sadly._

"_It's okay, I'm always here for you!" the blonde boy gave her a cheesy grin._

"_Hehe, thanks –" Naminé smiled._

The rest of memory was a blur seeing how she couldn't remember the boy's name.

"Naminé? Naminé, are you still there?" Naminé mother said as she snapped her daughter out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Naminé smiled in an assuring way even though her mom couldn't see.

"Oops, I have to go! I might be late for an appointment!" her mom said her goodbye as the connection was soon lost.

"So what did you find out?" Roxas asked as Naminé stood up from her seat.

"I lived in Traverse Town before I went to live in Destiny Islands," Naminé told with a confused voice. She was still shocked from the information she received.

"Really? Does that mean you're my-?" Roxas was cut off.

"I don't know…all I know is, that I give up," Naminé told. "I just want to think about the future. We should stop living in the past Roxas. We can't stop giving other people chances because we keep waiting for that _someone_. What happens when we do find them? Do you really think they'll love us back? I mean, isn't that the reason you and Namie...you know?"

"Yeah, that is the reason why she broke up with me," Roxas had a saddened expression if his eyes.

"What I mean is, even if we aren't the promise childhood friends. That didn't stop you from liking me, did it?" Naminé smirked as she looked at Roxas.

"True, I still do!" he grinned at her. "Even if you don't look at me that way," Roxas took a step closer to her and took both her hands and held it.

The blonde girl blushed, "The truth is Roxas, I like-" Naminé was cut short from her sentence as someone entered the room.

"Hey guys, we're planning to see a movie, wanna come? We're going right now!" Selphie told as she barged into the unlocked room. The Hyper brunette didn't notice the two holding hands, _luckily_.

Roxas and Naminé turned their heads to face the hyper brunette girl. It took a while for the information to process seeing how they were both in a conversation.

"Sure!" Naminé agreed with a smile.

"Okay, good. Meet us downstairs!" Selphie closed the door and left.

"So what were you going to say?" Roxas asked as he continued to hold her hands.

"Umm…the moment's kind of lost. I'll tell you later," Naminé frowned slightly as she let go of his gentle grip.

Roxas sighed; he really wanted to stay in that position a little while longer. The two soon went downstairs to meet with their group friends.

**xxx xxx xxx**

A week passed and it was still the same as ever, but Roxas still pondered on what Naminé was going to say…

"_Who does she like…?" _Roxas continued to wonder as he was still on his bed. "_Maybe she likes…_"

"ROXAS! Get up! You promised me yesterday you'd hang out with Namie and me!" Naminé said as she whacked him violently with a pillow which startled the blonde boy.

"Fine! You don't have to hurt me…" Roxas sighed as he went to the bathroom. As soon as he got out he was dressed and ready to got out where ever Naminé and Namie were going to take him.

Roxas and Naminé soon went out of the dormitory and met up with Namie by the train station where they went to the shopping district. The school was in the residential district so they always had to take a car a train to get to the shopping area.

"So Naminé, do you still want to know who the guy is?" Naminé whispered into Naminé's ear. Roxas was behind the two girls as the three walked down the street, so of course he didn't hear anything.

"No, forget it. I'm happily infatuated with the guy behind us!" Naminé giggled. She knew that Namie knew about how she felt about Roxas by now.

Namie just laughed along as Roxas gave the two a confused face.

"Huh, what's happening? What's so funny?" Roxas asked. He felt left out of the conversation.

"Nothing!" the two girls said in unison causing them to laugh again.

"You guys are mean," Roxas pouted as he put one arm each around them in a friendly way.

"As a matter a fact we are _girls, _not guys!" Namie stated.

"Yup!" Naminé nodded along. The three walked towards a fountain where there were less people; the blondes took a seat by the edge of the fountain because every other bench was occupied.

Naminé sighed, "It's a lot more peaceful here seeing how it's only eleven o'clock."

"Yeah, true," Namie agreed with a smile as she watched a few people pass by with a few children.

Suddenly they all started hearing a ring tone.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"Oh, it's my phone," Roxas stated as he flipped his cell phone open. "Who is it?"

"It's me, silly! Don't you ever check that caller ID feature on your phone?"

"Mom?" Roxas gave a bewildered look.

"Mrs. Hikari?" Namie said with an arched eyebrow.

"You know his mom?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, I met her a couple of times before," Namie nodded.

"So how are you?" Roxas' mom asked her son.

"I'm fine, I'm actually hanging out with a few friends," Roxas told.

"That's great. I was just wondering if you've found that promise girl yet."

"No, I haven't found her yet," Roxas sighed.

Naminé felt hurt inside knowing he was still looking for her, but it was just natural right?

Namie gave a worried look as she stared at Naminé; she knew exactly how she felt, "Hey Naminé…"

"What you know her name and where she is!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yes, her name is N-_beep_," the connection was lost with a press of a button.

"What the? Naminé what did you do that for!" Roxas exclaimed knowing to well that all hope was lost. He was so close, and then Naminé just had to press the button ending the call.

"I-I'm sorry," Naminé apologized even though she knew it wouldn't help at all.

"That was my chance! I could have found out, how could you?" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas!" Namie yelled back Roxas for being to ignorant.

"I just… you should've seen how your face lit up. Didn't think just once how I would feel?" Naminé felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Naminé…" How was Roxas supposed to know? He felt so guilty at the moment.

"You know what, forget it…" Naminé turned around and ran. She didn't care which way.

She must have sounded so stupid and selfish for doing that. But, didn't it ever occur to him that she felt the same way about him? Didn't he think just once that those words he always told her meant something?

"Roxas, go after her before she does something stupid!" Namie yelled knowing all to well what the situation felt like in Naminé's shoes.

"What?"

"GO!"

Roxas just nodded seeing how he had to chase after the girl and how he was officially scared of his ex-girlfriend. The blonde boy started catching up to the girl, and Naminé knew this.

"Go away Roxas! Can't you see I want to alone?" Naminé yelled.

"Naminé, wait!" Roxas yelled; he had to stop her.

Naminé wasn't looking where she was going so she ended up tripping on the rough ground they entered.

"N…Naminé, I never knew you could run…so…fast," Roxas panting for air.

"Roxas…"Naminé said sadly under her breath.

Roxas finally gained back enough strength to stand up straight, but instead he kneeled down to look at Naminé in the face.

"Naminé…"

"Stop…" Naminé could feel a few tear running down her face.

"Huh?"

"Stop doing that!" Naminé exclaimed.

Roxas gave her a bewildered look, but she still continued to look angry.

"You always do this! You can never pick just one girl! You tell me you like me, but then suddenly you start chasing after another! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled in his face.

"I…I just…"

"Roxas I like you too okay! Get that straight in your head! I LIKE YOU!"

Roxas was shocked, but he smiled. "I'm sorry I just didn't know, I like you more than just a friend too okay," Roxas pulled her in to a hug and Naminé smiled andhugged him back.

After several minutes passed they were soon interrupted.

"Hey guys! How could you leave me alone like that?" Namie asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Haha, sorry," Naminé smiled as she and Roxas let go of each other.

"Just kidding, see I'm such a good matchmaker with you two!" Namie grinned.

"You set us up?" Roxas exclaimed.

"With your mom too! She's just great isn't she?" Namie continued to grin, "You guys _are_ the childhood friends, so how could she resist not helping me?" Namie laughed.

"We are? How did you know?" Naminé gave Namie a confused look.

"First of all I'm kinda friends with Roxas' mom, so she told me a long time ago. And then all of a sudden I meet you and the beginning of the summer knowing all of this! Why did you think I always supported you two from the start?" Namie smirked, "And if you don't believe me, then your photo albums say enough. You did tell me about that crazy coincidence yesterday."

"Thanks!" Naminé laughed as she and Roxas got up from the ground.

"Now let's go! I really need some food after all that running!" Namie complained seeing how it was already five minutes to one.

"Haha, sure!" Roxas smiled as the three walked away to find a restaurant.

* * *

Hehe if you paid attention to the title of this chapter which is 'Are You in Like With Me?' it's just some random title my sister made up because Roxas and Naminé aren't exactly in 'love' yet. Haha. See? Namie isn't evil; you guys are misinterpreting her that's what! lol, just kidding, I did want to give a slight impression that she's the bad guy anyway. Haha, for you Love Hina fans, yeah I kind of did copy it a little for this chapter. It's my inspiration I tell you! Anyways, hope you like the chapter. A few more twists to come before the end of the Skater and the Artist! Review if you want! 


	25. Confusion

**Chapter Twenty Five: Confusion**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé and minor Sora x Kairi R&R!_

**A/N:****YAY 613 reviews! **Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry for the _big_ delay, but I had a lot going on the past few weeks! I can update a bit more quickly, but my upcoming Roxas x Naminé shrine might delay a few chapters or so! XD

**Disclaimer:** Pink Chaos does not own Kingdom Hearts. T-T

* * *

"_Why did you think I always supported you two from the start!" Namie smirked, "And if you don't believe me, then your photo albums say enough. You did tell me about that crazy coincidence yesterday."_

"_Thanks!" Naminé laughed as she and Roxas got up from the ground._

"_Now let's go! I really need some food after all that running!" Namie complained seeing how it was already five minutes to one._

"_Haha, sure!" Roxas smiled as the three walked away to find a restaurant.

* * *

_

The five girls were all having lunch outside of a café down the streets of Twilight Town. Outside the weather was beautiful with the hot weather and the slight breeze to cool you down. The girls were just discussing what had happened to Naminé a few days ago, and were all shocked.

"So he's really your promise boy?" Kairi was so happy for the two.

"Yes they are. I'm a hundred percent sure!" Namie grinned as she answered on Naminé's behalf.

"Boo you Namie! I wanted to be Roxas and Naminé's matchmaker and now you get all the credit!" Selphie pouted.

"Don't worry Selphie! That's what we have Hayner and Olette for!" Namie joked.

Olette began blushing furiously as the other girls just laughed.

"…So Naminé," Olette started to change the subject, "are you and Roxas an item now?"

"I-I don't know. He hasn't asked me or even mentioned anything about that…" Naminé stuttered out as she blushed.

"Roxas is such an idiot," Kairi sighed. "Hmm…how do you think you-know-who will react if he finds out that you and Roxas get together?"

"You mean Seifer?" Naminé gave her friend a quizzical look as Kairi nodded her head. "I don't know. Why would he even care?"

"You hang out with Seifer?" Namie exclaimed as she almost choked on her drink.

"Yeah, why? He's really nice," Naminé told.

"I…umm…never mind. Just watch out okay? I gotta go, see you guys later!" Namie grabbed her scooter which was beside her chair and zoomed off really fast.

"Did something happen between them?" Naminé asked.

All the girls just shrugged, not knowing what the answer was to Naminé's question.

"Anyways Naminé, you never noticed those looks Seifer gave you?" Olette asked.

"What looks?" Naminé was so oblivious.

"You mean you haven't noticed that he likes you too?" Selphie exclaimed.

"He does? What's there to like?" Naminé blushed.

"Why do you think Roxas likes you?" Kairi sighed as the answer was a little too obvious.

"I don't know, Roxas never told me. Probably because we're childhood friends," Naminé replied. She was so dumbstruck at the moment.

"You're so oblivious…Anyways, gotta go. I told Sora and Riku I'd hang out with them later," Kairi told.

"Yeah same here. Wakka and Tidus are the impatient type," Selphie laughed as she got off her chair.

"Pence and Hayner still owe me back with all that summer homework, so we're going shopping," Olette smiled.

"Okay then, bye…" Naminé waved them off sadly. Who was she going to hang out with now? "_Roxas!_" Naminé thought happily to herself as she went to walk towards the dormitory.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As Naminé walked into the room, she saw that Roxas wasn't there.

"_Where could he be?_" Naminé thought was she sat on her bed. The blonde haired girl noticed a note on the drawer between hers and Roxas' bed.

"_I went to go skateboarding. See you soon! –Roxas_," Naminé sighed. Everyone was out except for her. She seemed so lonely at the moment.

Naminé decided to take a walk out in the park nearby, what else could she do?

"I am soo bored!" Naminé groaned. She felt too shy to just call up one of her friends to hang out with them, seeing how they have plans already set up. Naminé sighed. As bored as she was, she got off the bench she was sitting at. She'd rather take a walk than sit for the rest of the day.

As the blonde haired girl walked around the empty park, her mind began filling with thoughts of herself and Roxas. If she and Roxas like each other, and even kissed each other, that means they should be boyfriend and girlfriend right?

Naminé blushed and giggled slightly. Roxas was always to shy to even mention anything, so maybe this time she should make the move. The artist smiled at her thoughts. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice greeted.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey Naminé, what up?" on the other side Roxas was also smiled to himself.

"Umm, Roxas can you meet me by the park? I think it's better if I tell you in person," she told.

"Oh, actually I'm at the park to. You can find me by the cherry blossom trees, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there, bye!" Naminé closed her phone and blushed. Even though she was sort of sure of her plan in asking Roxas to be her boyfriend, she was still kind of nervous. The artistic blonde took a deep breath before making her way towards the cherry blossom trees of the park.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Roxas was silently listening to his mp3 as he sat by himself on a nearby bench. The breeze blew slightly as the pink petal fell to the ground. It was a breathtaking scenery. The blonde boy had just finished skateboarding and was now waiting for Naminé to come by.

He was slightly curious on why Naminé wanted to meet with him. She seemed so eager on the phone by the tone of her voice. As he continued to ponder, he noticed a person coming by. The unknown person soon came to a clear view.

"Hey Roxas," the blonde girl waved as her scooter came to a stop.

"Hey Namie," Roxas gave a small wave back. He was expecting Naminé, but it seemed she was at the far side of the park if she was taking this long. "Oh Namie I never actually got to thanking you properly for helping me figure out that the girl I was looking for was Naminé."

"You don't need to thank me, just doing my job as a friend," she grinned.

"Anyways thanks you Namie," Roxas pulled her in for a friendly hug.

Namie was slightly taken back, but hugged him too and smiled, "No problem."

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé panted for air as she had finally reached the other side of the park where the cherry blossoms were grown. Who knew that side of the park was so far away from here? As she finally regained her composure, she looked around for Roxas.

The blonde girl looked around for the familiar blonde skater, but gasped at the sight she saw in front of her. Naminé quickly hid behind one of the many trees and watched Roxas pull Namie into a hug. She couldn't hear the words they exchanged from her distance, but the moment that her friend had hugged him back she glared and walked away in anger.

Naminé felt tears welling up in her eyes as she walked around the school campus. Namie was her friend; she said she loved the idea of seeing her and Roxas together. And a few days ago Naminé finally had the guts to tell Roxas her feelings.

Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, but why else would Roxas take so long to not even mention anything about their relationship. Why else wouldn't he show any signs of taking their relationship to another level?

The confused blonde girl knocked on the door in front of her. A few tears were cascading down her cheek but she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand as she waited for the door to open. She felt so stupid for believing any of Namie's words.

The door opened to reveal a taller blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Hey Naminé, what are you-"

Naminé began crying on his chest. She needed someone to comfort her, and he was the only friend she had at the moment other than Roxas and the gang.

"S-Seifer…Roxas…he…he," Naminé just felt so hurt at the moment.

Seifer smirked, "It's okay Naminé. You don't need an idiot like him." he put his arms around the slightly hysterical girl comfortingly.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Where could she be?" Roxas pondered as he paced around his dorm room.

Naminé hadn't met him at the park, and it was beginning to get late so he headed back to the dormitory, only to not find her once more.

It was already nightfall, and the blonde artist wasn't picking up her phone every time he called. Roxas decided to dial Olette's number on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Olette, do you know where Naminé is?" Roxas hoped the answer would be a yes.

"Yeah, she's right here," Olette replied.

"Really, can I talk to her?"

"Sorry, she told me she doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now, you especially. Naminé also says she's gonna stay here for the night seeing how my roommate's gone for the summer."

"Why doesn't she wanna talk?" Roxas felt guilty now, knowing Naminé wouldn't even want to talk to him.

"What did you do to make her so upset anyway? She won't tell me anything," Olette asked.

"I don't know. She told me she was going to meet me at the park, but she never showed up," Roxas told.

"I see. Well, it's getting late, bye."

The phone connection was lost as soon as Olette put the phone down.

Roxas sighed as he put the phone down, "What did I do to her now?" Roxas stood up to close the light, and went to sleep uneasy that night.

**xxx xxx xxx**

A whole week had passed and Naminé had found many ways to avoid Roxas. Without Naminé knowing, Roxas was slowly breaking apart little by little inside. He cared for her so much, yet she couldn't even bare to be the same room as him.

It was noon, and Roxas was having a friendly lunch with Namie. The two were at a restaurant sitting by a window across one another.

"You're so depressed Roxie. Why don't you cheer up? In the end she'll have to forgive you," Namie assured.

"I don't even know what I did wrong…"Roxas sighed once more as he put his head down on the table.

Sadness was clear on the green eyes of the girl, but like every other time she managed to put on a smile. "You love her don't you?"

Roxas shot up and a blush raced across his cheeks. "I-I don't know," he stuttered out, but he knew she could read him like a book. "I think I do?" He just continued to blush.

"You're so cute! But it's so obvious you do, so all there is to do is tell her!" she grinned.

"What?"

"C'mon, you can't let her go. You have a history together!"

"How should I tell her though?"

As Namie was about to explain her romantic idea, something caught her attention out the window.

"Roxas, its Naminé!" she pointed out.

"Where?" As soon as he caught sight of her, he and Namie watched her.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Well see you later Naminé. I gotta get to work," Seifer told. He leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye, but she took a step back and interrupted him.

"Um, how about I meet you afterwards?" she told him slightly flushed at what he was about to do.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm…working late tonight," Seifer said.

Naminé noticed the hesitance in the way he spoke but just gave him a hug goodbye.

A far Roxas felt his blood pressure rising, "THEY DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

Namie gave a shocked face at his sudden outburst. Roxas ran out of the restaurant to catch up with Naminé.

As Naminé was walking down the sidewalk, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She quickly spun around to see Roxas. "Roxas?"

"Where have you been? You keep on avoiding me all of a sudden and now I see Seifer _attempting_ to kiss you and you giving him a hug! Tell me what's wrong. I hate it when you act this way and I don't even know why!"

Naminé glared back at him, "You want to know _why_? I'll tell you why! Every time I think we can finally be together, you always seem to choose her! I thought we fixed this Roxas but you still seem as indecisive as ever!"

"What are you talking about? Namie and I never did anything!" he retorted back.

"Yeah, that's why when I said I'd meet up with you I see you two hugging! Sure it's not as bad as a kiss, but still!"

"Hugged? I was thanking her. Why would you be so mad anyway? She's your friend, she would never betray you!"

"Just keep on defending her! To think I was going to ask to be your girlfriend that day!"

"What?" Roxas was so dumbstruck at the moment.

"I'm with Seifer now, not you!" Naminé couldn't stand to be there anymore and ran away.

Roxas couldn't say anything. Not again…he didn't want her to leave him for this.

"Roxas…" Namie had heard their conversation from a far. "I'm sorry."

"I can't loose her…not to him at least!" Roxas' hand formed a fist.

"I never told you before. But there's something you need to know about Seifer," Namie told.

Roxas turned around and listened to her story.

* * *

Cliff hanger, mwahaha! This was probably my worst chapter ever. Right now I'm doing my best to end off this story. I'm even erasing a few of my planned events because I think this story is going to take to long if I do. Sorry again I took so long to update! Please review! 


	26. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty Six: Betrayal**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé._

**A/N:** Wow, over 800 reviews... Yeah, yeah, I haven't updated in who know how long (okay I know it was since August). But I'm updating now right? Also for this chapter, you better remember chapter 3 for you to even get this one! Anyways, onwards to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Why the heck would I be writing fan fictions if I did?

* * *

"_Roxas…" Namie had heard their conversation from a far. "I'm sorry."_

"_I can't loose her…not to him at least!" Roxas' hand formed a fist._

"_I never told you before. But there's something you need to know about Seifer," Namie told._

_Roxas turned around and listened to her story._

* * *

As the blonde girl finished off the reminiscence of her past, she looked away from the blue eyes before her. Namie had just told Roxas what caused her to leave Twilight Town, and now the two were silent. The two were in Roxas' dorm room sitting across from each other. Namie told him it would've been better to be somewhere private so no one could hear them. 

"I didn't know, I should've been there for you," Roxas told Namie as he turned his gaze at the ground.

"It's okay. It was pretty obvious he was a player, but I was just blinded," Namie smiled in assurance.

"He always had something against me, but I don't get why he has to hurt my friends."

Namie sighed, "Me neither."

"I have to tell her, but she won't even listen to me."

"Get her to listen! I don't want you to start regretting anything once she's hurt emotionally from it! She's probably going to be waiting by the train station

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources…" she smirked, "Now go!" she ordered him as she pushed him out the door.

Roxas sighed, but decided to listen to Namie's instructions and quickly ran to his destination.

**xxx xxx xxx**

It was around six o'clock and it was beginning to get dark. Naminé stood there by the train station waiting for Seifer to come. She didn't feel like listening to his request of not coming, so she waited. Naminé began hearing footsteps coming closer behind her so she quickly turned around.

Naminé recognized who the stranger was and glared, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Naminé, you have to listen. You have to break up with Seifer!" Roxas told her.

"Why should I? So you'd have a chance with me?"

"That's not what I meant. Hasn't Namie told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Hey Seifer, what took you so long?" Roxas and Naminé heard a flirty voice from a far.

The two examined where it was coming from only to see Seifer kissing another girl. (A/N: Sorry I can't be more descriptive, but who really wants to imagine this?)

"S-Seifer?" Naminé couldn't believe what she saw. There Seifer was, making out with another girl. After she thought she could depend on him, she couldn't take it.

"Oh. Hey there," Seifer greeted as if nothing happened.

"Who is she?" the girl who was with Seifer demanded.

"She's nobody," Seifer replied coldly as he stared at Naminé.

"I thought so," the girl smirked.

Naminé wanted to say something; _anything_. But nothing came. She wanted to yell at him for even thinking of doing that to her, for being such a jerk. Naminé just turned around and ran out the area as fast as she could. Away from her problems like she always did.

Roxas wanted to run after her, but his anger was fixed on the boy who made Naminé cry. The angry skater boy walked up to Seifer and punched him right on the face. As Roxas picked Seifer by the collar, he glared at him.

"What did Naminé ever do to you?" his free hand was already curled into a fist.

Seifer just smirked even in his vulnerable position, "I told you I'd get even."

Roxas growled and punched him once more. Seifer was now on the ground with blood running down from his nose, but Roxas didn't want to waste his time with him anymore and ran after Naminé.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé was running down the street with tears in her eyes like always. Why was she always like this? Why did she keep making the most stupid mistakes? As she kept asking herself the rhetorical questions she heard someone from behind her call out her name, so she slowly came to a stop under one of the street lamps.

"Naminé," it was all Roxas could say as he tried to catch his breath.

The teary eyed girl before suddenly ran up to him for support. Tears kept cascading down from her sapphire colored eyes as she continued to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! I'm so…so…" she broke down once more.

"Naminé," Roxas repeated in a saddened tone. His lips curved into a frown as he heard the sobs come from the girl that he adored so much.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" she apologized over and over again.

"It's okay Naminé; you just made a mistake, that's all. Everyone does it all the time," he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as the two stood under the street lamp that illuminated them from the night.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Though Naminé and Roxas had made up, the artist still couldn't find a reason to forgive herself. Roxas always said it was alright and what's done is done, but she continued to be depressed in their dorm.

It was the last few weeks in July, and Roxas was once again hanging out with Namie since Naminé didn't want to come out of the dorm. The rest of the gang was having another day at the mall so they weren't there to see it all.

"This is boring, why can't she come out!" Namie continued to complain.

She and Roxas were both sitting at a bench near the school campus as they tried to think of ways to have fun.

"It's not my fault she won't forgive herself," Roxas groaned with a bored look on his face.

Suddenly an idea popped into Namie's head, "I bet I know how to put a smile on her face…" Namie grinned mischievously.

"How?" Roxas knew it was probably going to involve him doing something stupid, but it was probably worth it.

"Have you ever considered confessing to her?" Namie asked.

"But I already did," Roxas didn't know where this was going.

Namie smacked him behind his head in a playful manner, yet it showed that she was at least irritated at the boy for his answer.

"Not that kind!" she said in a sassy way, "Saying you _like_ someone, means you have a crush on them. I meant beyond that!"

"Huh?" Roxas was as oblivious as ever.

"Saying, '_I love you_' dimwit!"

"Oh…" then it hit him, "What! LOVE? I don't think I _like_ her that much!"

"C'mon, think about it Roxas," Namie smiled warmly, "Why did you go after her when out heard about Seifer?"

"Because I was…" she cut him off.

"And that time you kissed her at the Christmas party?"

"Hey who told you that!" Roxas began blushing madly.

"Naminé did," she smiled proudly, "And how about those times you were always there for her, didn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah, but…" Roxas was now finding it hard to deny the fact at this point.

"You'd do anything to make her smile wouldn't you?" Roxas nodded, "Good then you will now sing to her!"

"What! Stop coming up with these crazy ideas to embarrass me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Don't you want to see her smile again?" Namie grinned knowing his answer.

"Fine!" he crossed his arms in defeat.

"I know you can play the guitar because Demyx taught you. So I'll let you borrow my acoustic guitar at home, and you can practice to sing to her by tomorrow night!" he grinned sheepishly.

"How do you know Demyx? He's supposed to be in Hollow Bastion not in Twilight Town!"

"I read your journal. You should really stop leaving it around or Naminé's gonna find it soon like me!" Namie informed.

"You read my journal! That's against the law to go against someone's privacy you know!"

"Well I guess I'm a criminal mastermind then," she sated sarcastically, "now let's go and practice!" she dragged to her the house she was staying at to help Roxas and his big surprise.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"This is so stupid…" Roxas mumbled to himself. Namie had promised the boy that she would leave the two 'love birds' alone for once but will make sure one way or another that he did sing to her.

Roxas sighed again as he stared up at his own bedroom window from the outside.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé had just finished another drawing and sighed. She still couldn't forgive herself. It was such a stupid mistake. Naminé knew though that moping around about it won't help, but…

_Tap, tap_

She could have sworn someone was tapping her window.

_Tap, tap_

"What in the world?" Naminé got off her bed and checked the window.

There outside was blonde boy smiling idiotically at her; and where the heck did he get that guitar? He began to yell something at her, but she couldn't hear so she opened the window.

"What are you doing down there?" she yelled with her hands clutching the window sill.

"I…uhh…" Roxas began to blush. He began to regret the whole idea, "Umm…Just come down!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Naminé glared, "Fine!"

She soon made her way standing a good distance away from whatever crazy idea Roxas was planning. Her arms were crossed, and she continued her glare.

"I…umm," this was so stupid.

Never phasing out her glare, she interrupted him, "What's with the guitar?"

"I…" Roxas' gaze fell to the ground, "I want to sing you a song."

"What?" Naminé's expression went blank.

Roxas sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea." He slowly put down the guitar. "You know what? Namie's just plain crazy!"

"Uh huh," Naminé didn't know what to say and nodded her head slowly.

"I don't care anymore!" Roxas said a little too loudly causing Naminé to question his sanity at the moment. "I love you Naminé, and you probably know it already but I just have to say it now. So can you just smile already because it's really upsetting a lot of us, especially me because I really love you and-"

"Hehe," Naminé laughed.

"Huh?"

Naminé continued laughing.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Here I am confessing my love for you and you laugh at it!" Roxas fumed.

Naminé cover her mouth, "I'm sorry, but your face the expression was priceless. It's so funny seeing you turn red like that. Haha!"

Roxas blushed more from the embarrassment. Stupid Namie made him do this.

Naminé soon stopped and embraced him causing the boy freeze from surprise. "I really care for you to Roxas, sorry for everything really." she smiled.

Roxas smiled warmly and embraced her back. "Could you stop saying sorry already? That's the only thing I've heard from you all this time."

"Okay." she nodded

"Oh, Namie set up a group meeting tomorrow, but I was wondering…" Roxas paused, "If you wanted to go around town later on."

"Sure, we can meet by the front of the park or something. But isn't it raining tomorrow"

"I doesn't matter," Roxas held her tightly again making the smile on Naminé's lips spread wider.

Roxas knew she didn't say the three words back, but it didn't matter at the moment since she was in his arms. The two stood there under the moonlight holding each other.

* * *

Yay for crappy come backs! Wow this chapter seemed short. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer and cut into to two chapters but whatever. Two more chapters to go before the ever so sappy ending. Please review! 


	27. It's Not The End, Is It?

**Chapter Twenty Seven: It's Not The End, Is It?  
**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé._

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I told you I'd update soon didn't I? XD

**Disclaimer:** (insert the "_I do not own KH_" here.)

* * *

_Naminé soon stopped and hugged him causing the boy freeze from surprise. "I really care for you to Roxas, sorry for everything really." she smiled._

_Roxas smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Could you stop saying sorry already? That's the only thing I've heard from you all this time."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh, Namie set up a group meeting tomorrow, but I was wondering…" Roxas paused, "If you wanted to go around town later on."_

"_Sure, we can meet by the front of the park or something."_

"_Great," Roxas held her tightly again making the smile on Naminé's lips spread wider._

_Roxas knew she didn't say the three words back, but it didn't matter at the moment since she was in his arms. The two stood there under the moonlight never letting go of each other.

* * *

_

"Why are you moving?!" the entire gang yelled in unison.

"Didn't I say I'd only be here for the summer?" Namie laughed nervously, "It's not like I said I'd live here forever or anything."

Summer was soon coming to a close, seeing how only three weeks separated them from the day school would begin once more.

"You could have given us more warning you know!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, I mean tomorrow?" Olette pouted.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind," Namie apologized.

"Say it isn't so Namie! Say it isn't so!" Selphie sobbed dramatically as she clinged to Namie's arm.

If anime tear drops were possible, everyone would have one by now.

"Will we at least be able to see you off?" Riku asked pushed the brunette girl away from Namie. It seemed everyone in the entire gang was protesting against Namie's leave.

"I'm not sure; the time isn't exactly set as far as I know."

"How could you not know?" Hayner asked with his arms crossed.

"My aunt never told me so…yeah." she sighed.

"Goodbye Namie," Tidus frowned, waving his hand.

"She's not going yet, Tidus!" Wakka yelled at the shorter boy.

The group shared one last laugh with their close friend.

"Hey, why don't we take a group picture?" Pence suggested holding out his camera.

"Why not?" Namie smiled.

As the huge group of friends were setting themselves up, Pence tried to find a good place to put his camera on.

"Say cheese!" Pence grinned. He soon ran towards the gang and they all smiled. A few flashes came by and the session was over.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Kairi frowned, "How about we go shopping one last time?"

"Isn't it raining in the afternoon?" Olette reminded.

"Who cares," Selphie told.

"Okay, I do have time to spare," Namie assured, "But I'm meeting with someone later so I have to go early."

"Great," Naminé smiled, "I'm actually meeting with someone later too. So I guess were both leaving early."

"Oh, I need to tell Roxas something real quick," Namie left the girls and went over to Roxas.

Namie tapped on the blonde boy's shoulder causing his to turn around.

"You really should have told us sooner you know. Selphie would have definitely had a party," Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't say," Namie smiled, "Oh Roxas; I see that you and Naminé are still within the same group, so something good happened right?"

"Well…" Roxas' gaze left hers.

"Tell me!" Namie demanded, "_Because if she didn't say it back then…_" her thoughts began to drift.

"It turned out okay. But she didn't say it back, you know what I mean," Roxas still had a faint smile on his face.

Namie frowned, but it was for a different reason, "She's indecisive huh?"

"That's Naminé for you," he laughed.

"It will turn out for the best for sure," she smiled, "Well, Kairi and the rest just invited me to go shopping so I better join them."

"Okay."

As she was about to turn around, Namie stopped, "Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas' gaze turned back towards her.

"Can you…meet with me later today, after I go shopping with the girls?" her eyes looked away as if trying to hide a secret that should never be told.

"Umm, yeah. How about at four forty at the park gates? I told Naminé I'd meet with her at five," Roxas informed scratching the back of his head.

"It will be quick, that's for sure," Namie told looking off into the distance.

"Namie?" Roxas knew something was wrong.

As smile soon erased all evidence of the serious expression she once had, "See you later!" she soon ran off to the girls that were already departing from the rest of the group.

Roxas stood there shocked at what he just saw as he watched her walk away.

**xxx xxx xxx**

"Why aren't you buying anything, Namie?" Selphie exclaimed as she clung onto the many shopping bags at her hands.

"Namie just said she forgot her wallet a few seconds ago Selphie," Naminé reminded.

It seemed only Naminé and Namie had no shopping bags at all. Olette with one, Kairi with three and Selphie with…let's just say she had a lot.

"Do you want anything in particular? Because you know we could buy you something as a farewell gift," Olette told.

"No thanks," Namie assured.

Naminé took a quick glance at her watch finally realizing the time, "Oh I have to go now it's four o'clock. See you guys later!"

"Meeting with Roxas?" Selphie teased.

"You could say that," Naminé smiled.

"Oh, I have to go now too," Namie told the group.

"Well, see you both later," Kairi and the others waved them goodbye as the two went off.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Naminé had finally chosen her outfit which she knew would take forever to choose. The outfit consisted of a cream coloured sundress and a drak brown cardigan. She quickly got dressed, but as she stepped out of the bathroom she remembered something.

Quickly rummaging through her drawer she finally spotted the very yellow star-shaped charm that Roxas had given her ages ago. "Roxas will definitely be surprised when he sees this," she smiled.

She quickly stuffed it within her purse and went out the door.

**xxx xxx xxx**

By the park gates another blonde girl was waiting for Roxas to come by.

"_Why am doing this?_" Namie sighed. She was right on time, but it seemed Roxas was late. On her arm she already felt a few drips of the rain that everyone foresaw.

"Sorry Namie!" Roxas told slightly jogging to her side. "Sora, was trying to tackle me down because I pushed him into a puddle," he laughed.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Umm, Roxas," Namie took in a deep breath, "How do you feel about Naminé?"

"I love her, you know that," he grinned.

She frowned but continued on anyway, "How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked densely.

"Roxas you know what I mean. What do you _really_ feel about me?" Namie asked once more, trying to hide the desperation in her question.

Roxas' looked at her directly this time, as if to prove a point, "Namie, you're leaving soon. You don't have to do this. I mean, you know I'm meeting up with Naminé in less than a few minutes," he gave a serious tone.

Her gaze was fixed to the ground; she couldn't just give up now. Especially after what they've been through. "Remember the time you told me you loved me?"

He sighed as he remembered that day last year so clearly, "Yes."

"And remember when you told me that even if you found that girl, you would still love me?" Namie was trying her hardest to fight back the tears. The light drizzle still continued, but it wasn't enough to soak them.

"Namie…" it wasn't just hard for Namie to begin to admit all of this, it was hard on him too. Why did she have to make him remember those feeling so long ago that he though he had forgotten?

"When I came back, I saw that look on your face. I though I forgot all about you too, but when you hugged me like that, I didn't even know what to say."

"That hug was meant for Naminé. I mistakened you for her remember?"

"Even so, when you thanked me for figuring out she was '_supposedly_' for you, you hugged me the exact way you used to. And when I came back, you gave me a look as if I never left you." She took a few steps closer to the boy making sure she was right in front of him.

"Namie, you _were _my girlfriend. _You_ left me because I couldn't just forget about my promise girl so easily. We were on a break and went to Seifer to make _me_ jealous," Roxas continued, "You didn't even come back to me, you left so suddenly only letting the others know."

"But she did the same thing too right? Going out with Seifer just to make you jealous? Of course she didn't leave though, because I helped you both through it all."

"So what now Namie, you hook up me and Naminé together only to split us up last minute? How could you? You're not the same Namie I knew. I though Naminé was your friend too," Roxas told. He tried his hardest not to yell, and yet not to make her cry...but still.

"She is my friend!"

"Then why are you doing this? You know exactly how I feel."

"But Roxas she couldn't even remember you. Even after all that time, I still remembered you. Roxas, I love you!" she poured her entire heart out in those last three words.

"Namie, I-" the next thing he knew Namie's lips were on his own.

Even though it wasn't his intetion, he slowly closed his eyes getting lost within the kiss.

**xxx xxx xxx**

By the train station, Naminé had finally stepped out.

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella," Naminé sighed, "_I hope I'm not late either._"

All she had was a newspaper she had found in the train station keeping her dry as she ran to her destination, "Hopefully Roxas isn't soaked," the thought made her laugh as she continued to run.

She wondered what Roxas would have planned for the afternoon even with the horrible weather. If he had an umbrella, maybe they could go for a walk in the rain. It was Roxas after all, so who knew what he had planned.

Naminé continued to run until she found two figures through the pouring rain. Stopping in her tracks, she saw the two blondes kissing in the rain.

Naminé was frozen. It was like déjà vu, but it wasn't like before. This time she could move, she couldn't speak. There they were, Roxas and Namie kissing right before her eyes. Namie's arms slowly found their way around Roxas' waist holding them closer.

"_Why?_" Naminé forced all her energy into saying the name that usually went out so casually, "R-Roxas?"

* * *

Mwahaha! Like all romance/humor stories they must always end up dramatic and what not (that is unless the writer is really good and they manage to pull it off one way or another). Namie kissing Roxas and Roxas still isn't letting go? Naminé has finally found the two and is in a state of shock. What will happen next? Tune in on _the Skater & the Artist_! Remember to review, because teh _Pink Chaos_ loves reviews. XD


	28. The Skater & The Artist

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Skater & The Artist**

Summary: _Naminé just transferred to a co-ed boarding school. Will love bloom for our little artist? Or will it be just an ordinary year? Roxas x Naminé._

**A/N:** Thanks you everyone for being with me through this past year. It has been really awesome reading all your review. You guys are the best! This _is_ the last chapter, so it's really short and what not. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_Naminé continued to run until she found two figures through the pouring rain. Stopping in her tracks, she saw the two blondes kissing in the rain._

_Naminé was frozen. It was like déjà vu, but it wasn't like before. This time she could move, she couldn't speak. There they were, Roxas and Namie kissing right before her eyes. Namie's arms slowly found their way around Roxas' waist hold them closer._

_Naminé forced all her energy into saying the name that usually went out so casually, "R-Roxas?"_

* * *

"R-Roxas?"

Hearing Naminé's appalled voice made Roxas finally snapped out of his daze and pushed Namie off making her take a few steps back. Both stared at the girl in front of them in shock.

"_I should have known_," Naminé thought. A smile appeared faintly on her pink lips, but her eyes never looked at the two before her, "I hope you two are happy together." With that she turned around and ran off just like last time.

"Naminé!" but before Roxas could run after her, two desperate hands gripped on his own.

"Please stay Roxas!" Namie said through her tears. Her eyes were red; knowing the one she cared for wasn't going to return her feelings.

"Namie…" he could waste time on her, Naminé was running and if he couldn't catch her…

"Please?" she managed to squeak, "If you do, I'll be sure you'll be happy with me Roxas! I'll make you happier than she could ever make you. Because I'll love you more than she ever can!"

Roxas bit his lip and turned around to face her. Her grip on his wrist loosened but gave off a feeling of never wanting to let go. He put both hands on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm flattered, really I am. But the one I love is about to do something crazy and I just know it.

"Namie, you will find that special person. It's just not me okay? Just don't do anything stupid either, because you're stronger than that. Yes, I did love you, but that's in the past now. Goodbye," he smiled one last time and left running as fast as he could. Namie soon fell on her knees crying her heart out.

Out in the pouring rain, Naminé was soaked. She was running the same way as she did before, but this time she knew she had no one to turn too. If she ran to her friends, it will cause trouble for Roxas, and she didn't want that. She wanted Roxas to be happy for once rather than being selfish.

Roxas had kissed Namie back she knew that much.

Gawd, why could she erase that image off her mind? Why was it so hard? Running seemed to be her only escape at the moment, but the tears and the rain blurred her vision as she ran aimlessly through the town.

"_Naminé_!" it was her name. She could recognize that voice anywhere. "_Naminé!_" Was he running after her? Didn't he _choose_ Namie over her already?

Her steps finally slowed as she came into a stop. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later. The rain didn't seem to bother her compared to the problem faced before her.

"Naminé," he said softly rather than shouting it out before. This scene reminded him all to well of what happened between himself and Namie. Hopefully this time the girl won't leave.

He paused, just as she did.

Roxas opened his lips, but no words came out. How could he explain this to her? He took a few steps forward, but stopped as she began to speak instead.

"Why?" it sounded like a whisper.

He stayed quiet, waiting.

"Why?" she repeated, "Why did you come after me?" her voice had no life, as if the rain had washed it all away.

His hand curled into a fist, "You know why."

"So is this a game?" she laughed darkly looking up at the sky.

"Game?"

"Yes, a little game. First you try both to see which on is better. And then in the ending you choose, leaving at least one of us out of it," anger was boiling inside of her, "In the end Roxas, you're the one left winning while the other girl is left broken hearted you know!" she didn't know why she was defending Namie and herself, maybe it was because Roxas seemed to be the one who was wrong at the moment.

Roxas winced at her words. It seemed right what she was saying. Both girls liked him and he ends up with one of the two in the end, "It's not like that," he defended.

"So how exactly is it then," She never turned around.

"It was always you, Naminé. It was never her. She broke up with me because I still had hoped that I would find you, and now I have." his ocean blue eyes were filled with sadness.

She never spoke a word.

"She was the one who kissed me okay!" he confessed. The empty streets of Twilight Town made his voice echo.

She sighed in defeat. From sobs that Roxas heard, it seemed the girl was crying.

"Don't blame yourself, please?" she was trembling slightly from the tears. In her heart, she could always trust Roxas, but something stupid always intervened, "I'm the one who's at fault, okay? I brought you so much trouble the moment you met me. I mean when we first met up again, I was the one who yelled at you for bumping into me, not you. I'm the one who changed your mind into loving me instead when Namie came back, no one else."

"No Naminé, no," he whispered.

"Roxas even if I am the cause of all your trouble…I love you, okay?" Naminé poured her entire heart into those words. She inhaled and turned around, "Roxas, I love you! It's taken me who knows how long to say it, but-"

Roxas put his hand on Naminé's shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes as he embraced her; shocked that he would actually still want to hold her.

"Naminé, you're far from the worst thing that's ever happened to me. You're the best thing, you got that? I love you too, and don't you ever regret that I do." He looked at her in the eyes.

He hesitated at first, but soon his lips were touching hers, causing both of them to get lost in the kiss.

The two soon let go to catch their breath, and Roxas smiled.

"I love you, I really do Naminé," he repeated.

"I love you too, Roxas." she smiled, holding him as close as she could.

The two stood in the rain holding each other, never showing signs of letting go.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Summer had gone and past them by as school was about to begin again. An auburn haired girl and her blonde friend were casually walking to school.

"Ugh, school," Naminé complained. Though her backpack was still empty for now, she slumped over as if it weighed fifty pounds.

"Don't worry; it'll be just like last year, except the homework's harder 'cause were in grade eleven now," the Kairi's intentions were optimistic, she sounded exactly like Naminé, "Okay, maybe this does suck."

The two girls sighed as they walked over to their large group of friends.

"Hey guys!" Selphie was jumping in a hyper manner. It seemed she was a morning type of person.

"How can you be like that in the morning?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Because I had a sugar-enhanced breakfast," she replied happily. Everyone just stared in disbelief.

"So where's Roxas? I though he was your roommate," Sora asked Naminé.

"Hehe, he's probably still asleep," Tidus snickered.

"That sounds exactly like Roxas," Pence added.

"Actually, I didn't see him when I woke up," Naminé told the group, "I wonder where he is…"

As if on cue, someone yelled from afar, "Get out of the way!" Everyone took a step back, but Naminé was the only one who stood there confused.

"AHHH!!!" the two yelled.

Roxas had fallen over on top over Naminé with his skateboard rolling away.

"Roxas, get off of me!" Naminé yelled pushing the boy off.

"Sorry, I said get out of the way!" Roxas yelled back as the two got up.

"Well there's such a thing as turning you know!"

"It was a hill, how can I?!"

"I thought you were good on skateboards, you suck!"

"You can't even ride a skateboard!"

"They're at it again," Olette sighed.

"I thought they were together…" Riku questioned.

"Well, if you look at it closely they are acting like an arguing married couple," Wakka laughed.

"Gosh Roxas, you're such an idiot! I mean-mmph!?" As Naminé was babbling on, Roxas had snuck in a quick kiss.

He soon let go leaving a huge grin on his face while Naminé stared at him dazed, "Well, that shut you up. I should do it more often!"

"Eww, not in front of us though!" Hayner exclaimed with a disgusted face.

The soon rang, signaling the students to enter the building.

Naminé was quickly snapped back into reality and realized what had happened in front of her friends. Her face soon flushed a deep red, "ROXAS! Get back here!"

"No way! I'll just get hurt!" he laughed as he retreated into the school building.

"Grrrr!" Naminé was boiling.

Everyone sighed as they followed the rest of the students, entering their new classes.

**The End**.

* * *

Hehe, that sure was cheesy! XD I wanted to bring back the good old days with the hilarious bickering between the two. See ya everyone, I hope you all liked it! Review if want to!

Change of plan. There's actually a one-shot **_Epilogue_** you can check out in my account. XD

Again thank you all for reviewing this past year. This is the one year anniverary of T.S.A.T.A. after all.


End file.
